Dragon Universe
by wesleykim829
Summary: A new threat from beyond the Dragon Ball multiverse threatens the 12 universes with cosmic destruction! And the answer for our heroes? Travel to many different multiverses and find new allies to aid in an epic battle! But evil will never stop following, and it will do whatever it takes, no matter how vile, or how cruel the method is, to end our heroes, and leave nothing to mourn!
1. Arrival of a Demon

Chapter 1 Dragon Universe

The day was rather calm for Beerus and Whis, but that also meant that the day was also dreadfully boring. Goku and Vegeta had just finished competing in Champa's tournament, they would be either resting or training on their own. But what better way is there to train other than with Whis? "Ahh... What a dreadfully boring day. I should probably find something to do." Beerus said out loud. That was when his attendant, Whis came by. "Oh, did I hear that you were bored?" Whis asked. Beerus turned to look at Whis and sighed. "So you heard?"

"Well I assumed I was supposed to. If you want to keep your thoughts private, you should just simply not think out loud, my lord." Whis replied with a smile. Beerus simply turned away and huffed. "You have something in mind?" Beerus asked. Whis then chuckled, "Well, I wouldn't have called you out if I didn't." Now Whis had Beerus's full attention. "What do you have in mind?"

"You haven't really been doing your job for a while." Whis answered. This made Beerus groan. While he was good at his job, he much prefers fine cuisine and napping. Beerus immediately answered with a quick but firm,

"Nope! Not doing it!" Whis sighed at this retort. He then figured that he'll have to resort to threats. Whis then said,

"Are you sure, my lord, what do you plan to do when the Omni King notices you, how should I put it, being inept at your job as it were?" Hearing this, Beerus visually flinched. He then quickly turned around, jaw dropped low and eyes wide open.

 _AHHH! I Promised Lord Zen-Oh that I wouldn't be a slacker, but I've done more eating than destroying!_ "YOU WOULDN'T...!" Before he could finish, Whis cleared his throat and continued.

"I'm not threatening you Lord Beerus. But make no mistake, the Omni King will not take your slacking off lightly." Beerus said no more and immediately stood up and zipped right next to Whis.

"ALL RIGHT, WHIS! YOU WIN! I'LL SUCK IT UP AND GO, JUST HURRY!" Whis smirked.

 _Well that was shockingly easy_ , Whis thought,

"All right, then setting course for a repulsive planet to destroy, Lord Beerus. Hope you can stomach your lunch and excitement!" Whis said cheerfully.

* * *

"Whis, I'm fairly certain that that ten planet solar system is enough to fill the quota, let's go back home and eat dinner!" Beerus whined.

"Oh, pish, posh, Lord Beerus. You really think one solar system is enough for the day? You haven't even spent a minute destroying it." Whis replied. Beerus simply slapped his hand on his head and groaned rather heavily. He clearly isn't having the time of his life now. "Alright, Whis. Where should we go next?"

"Well, there's a system of solar systems that are filled to the brim with space criminals, all wanted by the Galactic Patrol."

"Criminals all wanted by the Galactic Patrol. Well they better be grateful for doing them a favor. Also, how do you miss a system of solar systems filled with criminals that you are actively searching?" Beerus asked rhetorically. Beerus then turned to and nodded. Whis smiled and floated next to Beerus. But then, both Beerus and Whis felt something that made them tense. "Whis you feel that?" Beerus asked.

"Yes, my lord. But his scent, the stench is retching." Whis answered, looking like he was going to throw up. Then, a purple aura appeared out of the blue, and out came a tall, slender man. He had strange blue clothing with gold lines. His skin was pale and his face had red markings and had red eyes. His hair was also red and had three spikes of hair. He carried a staff that looked more like skeleton hands and had a red crystal ball on the top. However, his expression was sinister and that of a stone cold killer. Whis didn't need to smell the murderous intent, the two of them could see it. But before long, Beerus stepped up and greeted himself.

"I am Lord Beerus, the Destroyer of the 7th Universe. Who are you and what are you here for?" Beerus demanded. The person smirked and answered,

"My name is Demon God Demigra, Lord Beerus."

 _Demon God, that doesn't sound like any god that exists in the multiverse._ Beerus thought but he continued anyway. "Demon God Demigra you say?" Demigra smiled,

"That is my name and title." Whis kept his stare at Demigra with a hard glare. Demigra noticed, still keeping his smirk. "I understand you are rather anxious about me. I can assure you, those fears are justified."

"Alright Demigra give me one good reason why I shouldn't destroy you right here and now? I'd be doing Universe 7 a favor by making you disappear." Beerus threatened, _Who is this fool, thinking I would be afraid of him. I'm simply waiting for the moment to destroy him completely._ Beerus didn't get much time to think as Demigra actually answered.

"You simply can't." Beerus couldn't help but chuckle then, _This man is really confident, probably because he's another blockhead._ Beerus then pointed two fingers at Demigra and without warning, completely destroyed Demigra until he was nothing but cosmic ash. But Beerus noticed while Demigra was being destroyed, Demigra was still smiling. This unnerved both Beerus and Whis. Beerus then turned to face Whis,

"Whis, did you notice?"

"Yes, I feel that this isn't over." Whis replied. But then, another purple mist appeared and Demigra appeared from it again. Still smiling.

"You're right, Whis. This is far from over." Demigra said with a cold steel to his voice. This was a massive shock for the Destroyer and his attendant.

"B-BUT-BUT HOW! NOTHING COULD SURVIVE THAT!" Beerus cried.

"Did you actually think I would approach you, Beerus the Destroyer, without any contingencies in mind?" Demigra asked proudly. "That was simply an expendable mirage of my body. I exist in a place beyond this multiverse." This shocked both Beerus and Whis even more than what Demigra survived. Then, Beerus shook his head and immediately started to speak.

"All right, Demigra. What do you want?" Beerus demanded.

"Good to see that you understand who I am, Lord Beerus." Demigra replied. Beerus growled at this.

 _I am going to track down this arrogant bastard and completely obliterate him._ Beerus thought. Demigra then continued,

"What I want is simple, control of time and space, and have my revenge against that little brat of a Kai, Chronoa."

"The Supreme Kai of Time?" Whis asked, "Now what did she ever do to you, I wonder?"

"Enough, Whis. This bastard's head is clearly not screwed in straight." Beerus said. Demigra simply chuckled,

"Why, Lord Beerus, is that fear I hear in your voice?" Demigra asked, slyly. Beerus was now shaking furiously.

"You really don't value your life, do you Demigra? Because the moment I find you, I vow to crush so hard that you'll rue the day you tested the FURY OF A DESTROYER! Then you will truly understand the failure of your logic!" Beerus threatened, growling at the last part. This did not stir fear in Demigra, in fact, he wasn't fazed at all. In fact, he almost seemed amused by Beerus's threat. This angered Beerus even more. Whis noticed that Beerus's anger was causing Beerus's divine power to spill out.

 _Oh dear, this could be a problem for Universe 7._ Whis then immediately spoke up, "Lord Beerus, you must stop, NOW!" Beerus then turned around saw that Whis was serious and he attempted to calmed down. It took some time but he eventually calmed down. But Demigra then continued.

"If that's really your threat to me, I'll give you some applause for you effort. Now, let me give you mine. You find me, I get destroyed. Very well then. But **when** you fail, I will make sure that my pawns find you and destroy YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE SAIYANS! And **when** that happens, **when** I control time, I will SEND ALL OFF YOU, THE DESTORYERS, THE KAIS, AND GRAND ZENO, TO OBLIVION UNTIL I, DEMIGRA IS THE ONE TRUE GOD! That is what I promise, all mighty destroyer! That is what you will understand!" Demigra growled, before his mirage vanished into nothing. Leaving Destroyer and Angel in shock and awe.

On a little blue planet in the quadrant known as the North Galaxy, a little blue planet called Earth, two of the most powerful mortals in the universe call it home. Their names are Goku, the Saiyan raised on Earth, and Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans. These two mortals have bested their limits time and time again. And they have not stopped their training. In a barren wasteland, the two of them sparred, shaking the ground despite fighting in the air. Their immense powers are no lie and they know it. During their sparring, Vegeta was caught in an arm lock by Goku, unable to escape. Without any warning, Vegeta then transformed into a Super Saiyan Blue, signified by the shiny blue hair. The transformation also granted the user massive, unquantifiable power. With this transformation, Vegeta was able to break free from the arm lock and performed a reverse head-butt on Goku. "Jeez, man, what was that for?" Goku asked annoyed. "I thought we agreed, no going Super Saiyan Blue."

"Well too bad, we're dropping that agreement now, Kakarot. Now turn Blue, dammit!" Vegeta yelled. Goku was frowning at this point.

"Fine, but now you better give it your all, cause now I'm just ticked!" Goku said before transforming, turning his hair and eyes blue. Vegeta then smirked as the two Saiyans entered a battle stance.

"Let's settle this, once and for all, Kakarot!" Vegeta confidently yelled. Goku smiled with confidence of his own and replied,

"Don't have to ask me twice!" The two then charged at one another at high speeds, speeds that no normal eye could ever think to see. But before their fist could clash, something even faster came crashing towards the two Saiyans. Shocking both out of their little duel. The crater still had smoke coming out. But Goku and Vegeta already knew well enough what it was.

"Lord Beerus, is something the matter?" Vegeta asked trepidatiously. When the smoke cleared, Beerus and Whis were fully visible. But Beerus didn't really hear what Vegeta had said. The two Saiyans got closer to the point to where they heard a sound. The two Saiyans then inched closer to get more clarity on the noise. And it was the sound of arguing. "Whis! What the hell do we do now?"

"Lord Beerus, I recommend that you calm down before we do anything rash, or dare I say, idiotic."

"We're facing the threat of being cosmically deleted and you're telling me to KEEP MY COOL?!" This argument didn't continue for long, as Goku immediately bombarded Beerus with questions.

"Lord Beerus, what's going on? Are we in danger? What's cosmic deletionism? Who is this guy you were talking about? Is he strong, super strong even?" Beerus's brain was still trying to handle the situation he was facing, he simply didn't have the mind-power at the moment. Beerus quickly turned to Whis and motioned him towards Goku. Whis smirked, cleared his throat and began,

"Goku, to answer all your questions, yes, we are in terrible danger, a being named, Demon God Demigra has threatened Universe 7 with cosmic deletion-"

"Wait, hold up. What's so bad about cosmic deletion?" Goku interrupted.

"Well, cosmic deletion is quite literally removing something from existence." Whis answered. Goku still scratched his head.

"Really, that just sounds an awful lot like dying. Dying's not that bad, isn't it?" Whis shook his head.

"I'm afraid that deletion is very bad. You don't just die. Your soul is also erased. Meaning no afterlife, no revival with any Dragon Balls." Goku was still confused, _Death that you can't come back from, that does seem pretty bad._ But before Goku could ponder some more, Vegeta shot in front of Goku and asked Whis a question of his own.

"Hold on a second Whis, this Demigra guy, what makes him so special? What makes him different from someone like Frieza or Cell?"

"Well, Vegeta, Demigra seems to have the ablity to create mirages of itself. Meaning he could basically survive anything as long as his real body is intact, I'm assuming."

"So he can create some puffy little puppets. Is there something else we should know?" Vegeta barked.

"Careful, Vegeta. You always underestimate your foes. Something that will cost you everything." Beerus asserted. With that, Goku chimed in.

"Yeah, Vegeta. I mean for all we know, this Demigra guy could be super strong. Maybe even stronger than Lord Beerus."

"You better watch what comes out of that chew hole of yours! Demigra is nowhere near my power! He probably isn't even a god like he says he is!" Beerus loudly retorted.

"Wait, he's a god?" Goku asked.

"NO MORE QUESTIONS! WE'VE GOT MORE IMPORTANT MATTERS TO ATTENT TO!" Beerus cried out. Vegeta had the face of confusion.

"Like what, exactly?" Beerus then turned to Whis, again, to answer Vegeta's question. Whis sighed before glancing at Vegeta and stating,

"Demigra appears to have some magical techniques that are very difficult to counter."

"Well, Vegeta and I could get stronger and just push through can't we?" Goku chimed in. Beerus planted his palm firmly on his face while groaning heavily.

"Did you pay any actual attention to anything we just said?" Beerus exclaimed.

"Well he would, if you let me finish, Lord Beerus." Whis replied before clearing his throat and repeating, "Goku, his ability to be anywhere at any given point is no simple technique, it's practically a cosmic cheat." Goku was scratching his head before his face lit up in excitement as he said,

"Ohhh, I get it." Whis then nodded before continuing.

"Like I said, we need someone or some people to not only figure out where the real Demigra is, but to also counter any possible magic that Demigra might use." The two Saiyans were able to understand and they stood readily and eagerly. Whis and Beerus then turned to eachother and spoke,

"So, Whis... Which universe should we go to?" Beerus asked. Whis smiled smugly while shaking his head.

"I don't think the universes in our multiverse would help, but my father has spoken of other, more diverse multiverses." Beerus then placed his fingers on his chin while crouching down on his knees, silently mumbling to himself while he was pondering his one option. Goku and Vegeta stood there waiting for the two divine beings to say anything to them. But of course, Goku, being the impatient one, slides right next to Beerus and leans in close enough for his breathing to tickle Beerus's ear. It did take a short while for Beerus to notice but when he did, Goku found himself with his cheeks squished together by Beerus's fingers.

"Goku, I swear one day I will destroy you completely. We just have to deal with Demigra and his folly first."

"Oh, come on, Lord Beerus. You don't have to say those things, we're tight buds are we not?" Goku happily said through squished cheeks. Beerus then quickly threw Goku down to the grassy ground and stood up, his eyes filling the air with a chilling cold with his glare. Goku immediately felt the seriousness of Beerus and stayed on the ground.

"I sure hope you haven't forgotten who I am but if you're in need of a recap, I'll gladly help you. I am Beerus the Destroyer, and if I want someone dead, there will be absolutely nothing, not even ash or dust, that remains. So before you think we are 'tight buds' just remember what my job allows me to do. Or what my position is life gives me." Goku immediately put his hands to his face, clapped them together and looked up in absolute terror.

"OKAY, LORD BEERUS! I UNDERSTAND YOU NOW!" He cried desperately, "I'm sorry." He added sheepishly. Beerus then looked at the rest of the group and spoke.

"All right, now that that's settled. Whis, take us to one of these multiverses." Beerus said with high authority. Whis smiled before raising his staff,

"Very well, Lord Beerus. Now everyone, HOOOOLLLD ON TO YOUR BUTTS." He cheerfully shouted. And before the minute passed, everyone held together near Whis before a bright pillar of light appeared from Whis and as quickly as the pillar appeared, the light vanished, taking all four godly beings with it.

7


	2. Search in a new Multiverse

Chapter 2 Dragon Universe

A large, empty plain stretched for miles and miles. The birds still chirped and the air was serene. Then, out of nowhere, a bright beam of light came crashing down and faster than light speeds, scaring away all the birds, and shooting up massive amounts of dust. When the dust settled, Goku, Vegeta, Beerus and Whis appeared, inside a small crater. The two Saiyans looked around and admired the view. "Wow, this place looks incredible. Wouldn't ya say, Lord Beerus?" Goku remarked. Beerus and Whis said nothing as their focus was on something else. Goku immediately noticed and quickly tried to dash over. However, the back of his gi was yanked by Vegeta. "WHOA!" Goku yelped. When Vegeta let go, Goku turned around and frowned. "Why did you do that, Vegeta?"

"I'm just making sure that you don't forget the mission, Kakarot." Vegeta answered. Goku was not convinced.

"Since when does appreciating the land around you count as forgetting the mission, as you say?" Goku shouted. The two Saiyans were about to argue some more until a little love tap was felt on Goku's shoulder. "Okay, you two. How about we focus on more important matters?" When the two Saiyans looked back, Whis was standing right behind Goku, smugly smiling. Beerus was still standing where he was, staring into the distance. Goku then noticed something wrong. Something that very much confused the Saiyan. "Hey, Vegeta?"

"What is it Kakarot?" Vegeta asked, also feeling rather confused.

"I can't sense anyone's power. It's completely bone dry." Goku answered, feeling a slight chill in his spine.

"That shouldn't really be a surprise, Goku." Whis chimed in. The two Saiyans turned to face Whis with expecting eyes. Vegeta then walked up to Whis and crossed his arms. "What exactly do you mean, Whis?"

"What Whis is saying is that other multiverses don't follow the rules of our own." Beerus added, still keeping his gaze at the distance.

"Exactly. Like Lord Beerus said, the people of this multiverse don't use Ki." This news dropped like a bomb form space to Goku and Vegeta. Goku shook his head and Vegeta simply stood still, jaw dropped. "Hold on, Whis, you're telling me that these people don't use Ki? Then what do they use?" Goku questioned.

"I have a question of my own, why are we in a place where the natives don't use Ki?" Vegeta asked sternly. Whis simply put his hands up in the air and chuckled.

"Oh my, all these questions. You know, I may know alot of our multiverse, but that only falls under OUR multiverse." Whis replied shamelessly. Goku then pointed a shaky finger at Whis, losing all the words in his brain. "Th-th-then you can't help us out with this..."

"Gah..." Beerus groaned, "Out of all the mortals in Universe 7, Goku's the one I'm stuck with." Beerus muttered, palms on his forehead. Vegeta recovered from the shock and immediately asked, "So, now that that's out of the way, what do you want us to do, Lord Beerus?" Beerus finally broke off his gaze and turned to face Vegeta. He then glanced at Goku and Whis before laying out his plan.

"Alright. First things first, stay out of sight." Beerus stated. The two Saiyans nodded. "Secondly, find anything that would bring together strong and unique fighters from around this globe." Beerus instructed. Goku agreed to Beerus's instructions with complete obedience, while Vegeta agreed without changing his expression. With his instructions set, Beerus then clapped his hands and yawned heavily. "Alright, Whis. Let's get going. You two," Beerus pointed at Goku and Vegeta, making the two jolt. "You are going to find us some fighters from this universe, but you're going to do so quietly. You get me?"

"Yes sir, Lord Beerus!" The two yelled out. Goku and Vegeta then shot off into the sky leaving Beerus and Whis behind. Once the two were gone, Beerus gestured at Whis, to which Whis simply nodded. He then tapped his staff on the ground and the two divine beings were surrounded by a bright light and before long, a pillar of light arose and the two vanished into the air.

Back with Goku and Vegeta, the two found themselves flying over what looked to be a strange mansion. "Hey, Vegeta. That big house..." Goku shouted out, pointing at said mansion.

"You want to enter that mansion, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked, staring down. Goku nodded with an almighty smile. Vegeta sighed before floating downwards, Goku followed suit. Before they could land, Goku decided to ask another question. "You know how Beerus told us to find something that brings strong people together, right?"

"What is it that you're implying, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked, still keeping his view on the mansion.

"Well, Beerus and Whis wouldn't come here if these people can't fight, right?" Goku asked. Vegeta stopped his trajectory and turned around to face the Saiyan nearby him.

"Well, that is a good point, but that's for Lord Beerus, what's YOUR point, Kakarot?" Vegeta questioned. Then out of nowhere, Goku smiled, rather proudly you could say.

"Well, if these people can fight, then they can compete. And what better way is there to compete in battle skill other than in a tournament!" Goku added cheerfully and proudly, like he had found the cure for a massive sickness. The two Saiyans then looked down at the mansion and Vegeta understood what his rival was thinking.

"Well, what are you standing there for, Kakarot?" Vegeta said smugly. Goku giggled very excitedly and hopped in the air very giddily.

"You bet it, Vegeta!" The two Saiyans then quickly flew down, racing each other to the massive door. But neither of them were moving at their top speeds or anything even close to it. Therefore, an explosion appeared in one of the walls of the mansion, surprising the two Saiyans, causing them to fall into their battle stance. _What was that?_ Vegeta thought, _What just happened?_ Vegeta was caught in his thoughts to the point that he nearly missed Goku rushing head first into the smoke. However, Vegeta pulled Goku back by the neckpiece of Goku's gi like before. "Wait, not now, Kakarot!" Vegeta barked out before landing himself and placing Goku down face forward.

"Damnit, Vegeta! What was that crap for!?" Goku cried out in frustration. Vegeta quickly covered Goku's mouth and hissed. Vegeta then waited before releasing Goku's mouth and moved towards a hole that was made by the explosion. But before he went in, he turned his head at Goku and motioned for him to follow him, then he floated gently into the mansion. Goku stood there, with his arms crossed and eyes shut. _What's gotten into Vegeta?_ Goku pondered in his head, _We should be doing something about that explosion right now._ Goku then took in a very deep breath before finally opening his eyes. _Well, I guess I should follow Vegeta._ Goku thought before floating into the hole.

Goku landed on a wooden support beam next to Vegeta, with Vegeta kneeling, being absolutely still. Goku also kneeled down and scanned the area below him. There were many strange people with strange outfits all crowded closely together. Then a sudden, large explosion blew out the door, as massive flames surrounded the area. What emerged from the smoke was a lean, muscular man with pink, spiky hair, wearing a white scarf, a one-sleeved overcoat, and short, white baggy pants. He was still knocking out some random people before stopping in his tracks. Then Goku and Vegeta picked up something with their special Saiyan ears.

"Where is your master..." The pink-haired man growled out. He then kicks a random stranger in the gut, sending him flying in the air as the man screams, "TELL MEEEEE!" Goku and Vegeta were rather impressed at the show that they were seeing. If this strange pink man could be on their side on their fight with Demigra, he could prove to be very useful. The others in the crowd simply gaze on at this strong and raging pink man. When the kicked man falls to the ground, the pink man then shouts, "Bring him out now!" The ground then shakes, as a massive foot comes and stomps the ground as a giant, bearded, lumbering brute of a man came forward. The giant was wearing a black crown and monk like clothing. The others moved so the giant could pass through. "If you have something to say to me, you should say it." The giant said, trying very hard to intimidate the pink man. However, the opposite happened. As the pink man stepped forward and asked, "You the master of this sorry bunch?" The crowd nor the giant said anything. So the pink man continued, "So it's one loss and you're out on the street, huh?" Everyone, even Goku and Vegeta were watching, dumbstruck. "HAH! Those are some hardcore rules, pal!" No one knew what to say, all their tongues were tangled by a massive cat in the sky. But the pink man was far from done. "Let's see if you play by them!" He shouted as he clasps his right fist. "If you lose to me, you gotta quit the guild too!" The man's fist then started to catch fire. Goku and Vegeta continued to look on from their vantage point.

"Hey, Vegeta," Goku whispered. Vegeta turned his head, frowning at Goku. "He looks strong, do you think we should get him to help us?" Goku asked. Vegeta said nothing, for he returned his gaze at the situation. Then they heard the big man reply to the pink man. "Did you truly come here to challenge me?" He said with obvious disinterest, "Very foolish."

" I came here to teach you not to turn your back on people you're suppose to care for. So you better listen!" The pink man growled back. Goku and Vegeta were now thinking that the pink man might be a good man, but their thoughts were interpreted by the big man opening his big, bearded mouth.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but it sounds to me like you think everyone should behave by your personal moral code." The big man said, again with the same disinterest.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" The pink man yelled, furiously.

"Hey, Dobengal," The big man said, "Deal with this intruder." Almost immediately, a blond haired man wearing ninja-like clothing appeared out of thin air. "Yes sir." Dobengal replied. The pink man wasn't fazed, in fact, he appeared more angered than anything else.

"What, are you scared?" He asked, mockingly. The big man simply stood by and replied, "I don't feel like wasting my time on an insect like you. I am the master of this guild so if you wish to challenge me, you must prove yourself to be a worthy adversary." Then, the pink man immediately started sprinting towards the big man while yelling out, "DON'T HIDE BEHIND YOUR FLUNKIES, FIGHT ME!"

"I won't let you near our master!" Dobengal declared before firing out a rainbow-like beam from his hand, the pink man easily dodges the attack and dodges an incoming kick from Dobengal. The pink man returns with a swipe but Dobengal also dodges it by moving his entire body behind the pink man. Dobengal preforms several back flips before stopping and crouching down, waiting to counter a possible attack from the pink man. The two, hidden Saiyans watch on from their wood plank as the fight continues. "Although I may not be participating in the Grand Magic Games this year," Dobengal said before vanishing completely. He then appeared behind the pink man, "I am just as skilled as those who represent our guild." Dobengal said before vanishing again. This time, he reappeared in the air, directly above the pink man. "Now you will taste the true power of Sabertooth!" He boasted before throwing multiple, colored balls around the pink man. When the balls landed, colored smoke burst out, blocking the pink man's vision. This did little to actually slow down the pink man but he did grow more frustrated.

"So you're hiding too now?" the pink man shouted out through the smoke. Dobengal then threw several light blades at him, which the pink man avoided by jumping backwards. But before the pink man could grasp his situation, Dobengal appeared from behind him and charged with an energy blade.

"I suggest you leave at once or face the consequences!" Dobengal yelled out. "NOW!" Dobengal then thrusts his blade. And he misses.

"OUT A MY WAY!" The pink man shouted before his fist burst into flames and backhanding the poor ninja to the massive doors behind them. "I ain't got business with you, pal." The pink man said one last time. Dobengal falls from the doors, flat on his face. Completely knocked out. Everyone, even the two Saiyans, look on in shock and awe.

"Holy crap, he beat Dobengal?" one random member shouts out. Goku and Vegeta continue to look on. Eventually, a slender, muscular man with spiky blond hair walks up to the master and declares, "Master, I'll take him." But the master has other plans.

"You'll stay out of this." The master ordered. The pink man was then seen charging towards the master with his flaming fist. "No one in my guild has your kind of spirit, boy." The master said, "It's interesting..." The pink man reaches the master and goes for a hard punch to the face. The master blocks the flaming hands with his forearms before proclaiming, "But spirit is not enough!" before sending some sort of shockwave sending the pink man back. This didn't deter him too long as he came right back at the master with a hard jab to the chest, just barely avoiding the massive forearms. The pink man then attacks with a right hook, before finishing off with a fiery uppercut, sending flames everywhere. But the master was far from finished, and neither was the pink man, as the pink man pounded the master with a quick but powerful flurry of punches, all flaming. This was starting to cause some damage to the master, and the pink man knew it. He decided that he was going to end the fight, here and now. He then clentched his fight fist, fire and lightning bursting from it, before screaming out, "LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON," the master was not prepared for this and couldn't react to what would happen next. The pink man cocked his fist back before finally yelling out the full name of his attack, "FIRING HAMMER!" When the attack landed, a massive hole was punched out the side of the mansion. Goku used his Instant Transmission to get him and Vegeta out of the way, instantly. The bystanders looked in awe and some fear at the power being shown. Sparks and smoke was everywhere, and the pink man was still very angry, he wouldn't be happy until he saw the master down on his knees. And when the dust, smoke and sparks settled, the pink man was shown something, only it was very different from what he was expecting. In fact, the dust, smoke, and sparks didn't just settle, they were cleared away. And standing in from of the pink man was a tall woman.

6


	3. First Good News

Chapter 3 Dragon Universe

This raven-haired woman was slim and tall, sporting a blue, eastern style dress, with a cut at the left leg. Her eyes were narrow and her expression, even narrower. The pink man was not happy, not one bit.

"Minerva..." The boss said, sternly. Back on the wood beam, the two Saiyans continued to look on in simple curiosity.

"Uh, hey. Vegeta?" Goku called out silently.

"What is it this time, Kakarot?" Vegeta replied, slightly annoyed. Goku leaned in a bit closer and whispered, "Who do you think we should take with us, the woman or the pink guy?" rather quickly.

"My verdict is why even bother?" Vegeta answered coldly. Goku was slightly taken back by Vegeta's verdict before coming back to lean closely to Vegeta once more.

"You know, they could just be holding back. I mean, you should know, you do it all the time." Said Goku.

"I do, but not when I'm this angry." Vegeta declared. He then turned his head to Goku, locking his eyes at his rival. "Think about it Kakarot, I let loose my power when you knock down one of Bulma's pots." Vegeta added. Goku placed his fingers on his chin, trying to remember whether he actually did do such thing. Vegeta quickly snapped his fingers, and Goku almost instantly snapped out of his thoughts. "Dammit, Kakarot, listen carefully. You can clearly see how angry that pink man is." Said Vegeta, pointing at the pink man. Goku looked at said man, before looking back at his rival.

"Yeah, I do." Goku said, "You sure we shouldn't, you know, at least test their powers?" He asked, sheepishly.

"Believe me, I would like to demolish that big bastard, and very easily too, but remember what Beerus told us, keep a low profile." Vegeta answered. Goku's face saddened. "Come on, let's get out of here." Vegeta ordered. The two Saiyans then started to levitate, silently. But then, load crying came from the crowd. The Saiyans looked down, behind them. What they saw, changed all their plans. The woman was holding a small, blue cat. It was completely tied up and it was crying whole rivers worth of tears.

"NATSUUUUU!" The cat cried out through its many, many tears.

"HAPPY!" The pink man, now named Natsu shouted.

"I'm so sorry, Natsu!" Happy, the cat, said. "I tried to help but I got myself caught." Vegeta scoffed at the statement before landing again on the wooden platform."

"Well, that's an excellent observation, Captain Obvious." Vegeta said, sarcastically. Goku's face darkened.

"Now will he help him?" Goku asked, impatiently. Vegeta didn't turn to face Goku and continued looking. "Are you listening, Vegeta?"

"We have to wait and see what happens. If we screw up, we could have a massive cluster dump on our hands," Vegeta stated, "and if you had a decent memory span, you would know that that's something we just can't afford to deal with."

"Alright, alright. Geez, don't insult my memory span. That feels low, even for you." Goku retorted. Vegeta then grabbed Goku's gi and yanked him closer.

"Are YOU listening, Kakarot? I just told you that we could have a huge mess on our hands, and just care about me saying your memories are shorter than a goldfish?" Vegeta whispered as quietly as he could. Goku then immediately shoved Vegeta away. He then wiped his shirt and groaned.

"Alright, you said lay low right?" Goku asked.

"Yes, at least until it goes out of hand without us." Vegeta answered, "Until then we wait and see."

"Why does this all sound so familiar?" Goku asked rhetorically.

"If you dare hurt Happy, I'll make you regret it for your life!" Natsu growled. The woman didn't drop her smirk, even after the very legitimate threat.

"Well, I doubt you could," The woman declared, "And even if you tried, I have a much better alternative." Natsu growled at this statement but followed along anyway.

"Fine, what do you want?" Natsu asked, gritting his teeth.

"How about we continue this battle at the Grand Magic Games?" The woman asked. "You leave now, and we pretend this never happened." Natsu growled before reaching out to Happy. The woman smiled before handing over the wrapped up cat to Natsu. With Happy in Natsu's arms, Natsu turned around and headed to the door. But not before glancing back and glaring sharp daggers at the woman and the master. He then walked off and out of the building.

"Hey, Vegeta," Goku asked.

"I know, Kakarot!" Vegeta barked.

"Anyway, we should follow that pink-haired guy." Goku stated. He then shot up, creating a small hole in the ceiling.

"What the hell, Kakarot?" Vegeta yelled out before shooting off to follow Goku. Easier said than done. In the sparkling, night sky, Goku's white aura was making the night even brighter. His fast flight caused several small, yet noticeable shockwaves. This didn't bother the Saiyan as he continued with his flight, until he hears sounds of flight. Goku glanced over his shoulder as he saw Vegeta tailing behind him, not looking rather happy.

"Kakarot, stop! Where the hell are you going?" Vegeta shouted out. Goku, confused as ever, doesn't reply right away. "We past the city borders nearly 20 minutes ago!"

"WAIT, WHAT!" Goku cried out. He then turned himself upright as slows down to a screeching stop. He stopped so quickly that Vegeta couldn't completely process what happened as the two Saiyans crash into one another.

"The hell's the matter with you?" Vegeta barked out, grabbing his forehead in pain. Goku, grabbing his back where he and Vegeta collided, frowns at his rival while gritting his teeth.

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you?!" Goku yelled. "You were the one who told me to stop!"

"I just said 'stop', not screech to a halt!" Vegeta barked.

"How was I supposed to know that?" Goku retorted. "And how else am I supposed to stop!" The argument continued on for a while, and the two were so focused on each other that they didn't notice a rather conspicuous looking man. And he his face was stretched with a rather wide smile.

"Well, this could be entertaining, but I'm going to have to break up this lovely conversation." He said. He then put his hand out in front of him and waved it around in a circular pattern. As he did, a dark purplish portal appeared, and out something came out of it. "How do you do, Janemba?" The man said. The thing, Janemba, had two horns atop his head, pointing back. He had sharp, yellow eyes and his skin was red and purple. The purple skin was shaped like that of some type of armor. And he was smiling heavily. He didn't answer the man, at least not with actual words. It could only make strange grunts and growls. "Now, now, Janemba. Remember what we agreed with," The man said, "Wait for the opportune moment." Janemba turned his head, glaring his teeth at the man. The man simple put his hand in front of him. "Clearly, this is not the most pleasant news for you to hear, it seems." He said, "Tell you what though, when that opportune moment comes, you can have all the destruction you want." The man said slyly. Janemba stopped glaring his teeth and put his smile back on his face. He then starts to laugh, and then, while he was laughing, his body started to turn into tiny blocks, and he began to 'disassemble' himself. Janemba then vanished completely, leaving the strange man alone, with a twisted smile elongated on his face.

3


	4. A Quick Report for the Gods

Chapter 4 Dragon Universe

The two Saiyans were still in the air, somehow managing to be unseen, despite their loud bickering. "I've seen plenty of examples of stupidity from you, Kakarot!" Vegeta bellowed, "But this moment here... THIS IS RIDICULOUS EVEN FOR YOU!"

"Oh come one, Vegeta, cut me some slack." Goku said, waving both of his hands out in front of him. "I was going at top speed, you know to use up less time? I can't possibly see where I'm if I'm going top speed!"

"Then don't use your top speed, you DUMBASS!" Vegeta hollered, nearly spiting all over his rival's face. "Honestly, Kakarot, I thought you were a fighting genius." But before this stalemate of heated words could continue, a bright beam of light appears in front of them. The two Saiyans immediately stop talking and turn to face the light. Then, as quickly as it appeared, it vanished, and from it, Beerus and Whis stood before them.

"My goodness, can you keep all that screaming down?" Beerus said, groggily as if he had just awoken from his century long naps. "We could hear you two bickering like two idiot kids from the other side of the planet."

"Are you sure you want to ask them a request of that magnitude?" Whis asked, slyly. "That could be far too challenging for these two."

"Don't start now, Whis." Beerus quickly said before turning to talk to the Saiyans. "Have you too found anything of use, despite your bickering?"

"Yes, Lord Beerus." Vegeta answered, instantly taking in orderly posture. "We found that there is a tournament happening soon, they call it the _Grand Magic Games_ , sir." Goku then pipes up, like a child wanting candy.

"OH, and we saw this pink-haired guy beat up a whole bunch of other guys," Goku said, still keeping his casual posture. "That's useful, right?" Beerus's eyes sparked with this information.

"Well, that's the first good news I've heard all day." Beerus exclaimed.

"Well, it could have gone better if you had gone in silently like you told Goku and Vegeta." Whis blurts out. Beerus jerks his head to face his attendant.

"What do mean?" Beerus asks, feeling insulted. Whis simply snickered with a high level of bliss.

"Well, you could have simply stayed in the air, eavesdropping on any conversation that had any useful information on hand." Whis stated, "But, instead you intimidate the entire town we were in, making it so the town guards would have to intervene, forcing us to sweep the floor with their, thankfully, unconscious bodies."

"I'm a destroyer deity." Beerus replied. "That alone gives me the right to do as I wish!"

"And how has your status helped us in our current predicament?" Whis retorted. Beerus had no retort of his own, like another cat caught his tongue. So he huffed before spinning his body to face the other direction, avoiding everyone's gaze in embarrassment.

"SHUT UP!" Beerus barked.

"Wait, you did what, Lord Beerus?" Goku asked, not fully understanding exactly what the two were talking about.

"So you're telling me, that after all that effort you put us through to make sure we keep a low profile..." Vegeta yelled out.

"Well, being honest, did you expect anything else?" Whis chimed in. With that remark, Vegeta felt it would be better to not press the matter. He then continued his previous report.

"Anyway, these games that these people mention must be a tournament," Vegeta said, placing his index finger and thumb on his chin, in a gesture implying deep thought.

"Yeah, there's no reason why someone would settle a heated score someplace else." Goku butts in, much to Vegeta's annoyance. "I mean you should have really the strength this guy used on his enemies."

"Sure, be impressed at a man's ability to blow down a door and send some cannon fodder in the air." Vegeta barked out. Whis then floated closer to the Saiyans like a guardian about to give a long lecture.

"I don't think that was the point he was getting at." Whis added.

"Either way, we should still find someone else." Vegeta stated coldly. Goku was just about to argue some more but Beerus shoot down that opportunity, very much trying to keep his ears intact.

"Alright, you Saiyans, you clearly did your job, it's time for us to lay low and wait it out." Beerus ordered, which made Whis chuckle.

"And please be sure to actually follow your own orders, Lord Beerus." Whis said. Beerus glared at his attendant, before taking a slight huff of air in as the four powerful beings suddenly shot into the sky in a massive beam. With an unknown destination in their sights.

2


	5. Change of Plans

Chapter 5 Dragon Universe

The day was bright, hot, and pleasant. And the land perfectly complimented this mood. Large rocky mountains with luscious, green forests surrounded the massive city that would be worthy of the title of capital. One of the largest visible objects was an unbelievably giant palace. No doubt that of the royalty of the city. However, that was not the main attraction for the four beings floating in the skies above. On one of the mountains to the west, a large cylindrical rock form, lay an equally massive coliseum. Four enormous statues stood atop the tall walls, like guardians of a king. The sounds of cheering and excitement could be heard far and wide, and this made Goku's heart pump harder than before.

"Pretty funny how the place we were looking for was the same place we started." Goku said, "Oh man, I really want to see what's happening over there." Goku starting gripping his fist, feeling his heart beat even faster. But his request was shot down by Whis grabbing the back of his gi.

"Now, now." Whis said, "Remember the plan." Goku sighed, patience was never his strong suit, and everyone knew it. "Register for the tournament just before the final fight."

"I know that, but are you hearing that crowd, Whis?" Goku said, giddily.

"Why, yes I do." Whis answered, "And what importance does that bare on any part of our mission, if any?" Goku instantly stopped talking. Whis's wit tends to do that to people. "However, I did pack some beds in case you get sleepy." Whis cheerfully stated, as if that was even remotely close as a proper substitute for any Saiyan's fighting spirit. Goku's jaw dropped as if his jawbone was suddenly infused with some indestructible metal.

"WHAAAAT?!" Goku cried out, "Oh no-o-o-o" Vegeta looked at his rival with some form of embarrassment yet with a hint of indifference. But then he placed a smirk on his face.

"Hmph, go get your nap, I'll be refining my skills if you need me." Vegeta said before heading towards the arena.

"This day has already gone from bad to worse." Goku quietly said. He could never get uses to watching from the sidelines with others fighting at the forefronr.

"What's that?" Beerus barked, shocking Goku to the point of complete silence. "That's what I figured." After that poor conversation, the three of them followed Vegeta to where he currently trained. The three of them landed on the head of one of the giant statues, watching Vegeta swinging and throwing random punches and kicks. All very fast, impossible for the naked eye to see. Goku sighed,

"Oh man, I have to fight Vegeta again?" Goku asked, pouting. Whis turned to look at his student in surprise.

"I'm impressed, you've somehow actually managed to confuse me with such a simple question." Whis said. "Why this sudden hesitation with a simple spar with Vegeta? I figured being rivals, you would relish a fight with him." Goku sighed once more.

"I know, but it's just that- I just wanted to fight a new fighter." Whis chuckled softly.

"Oh, of course. I should have known." Whis said smiling, not noticing Beerus landing closely to Vegeta. In fact, he might be too close. Vegeta was lucky that he didn't turn around for long time, or else he would have unwittingly landed himself a one-way ticket into orbit. _It seems I better get to Lord Beerus before either one of them does something stupid._ "You sure you don't wanna come along?" Whis asked.

"Nah, I'll actually take the nap," Goku answered, "Come to think of it, I don't think any of us got any real sleep last night." Whis then continued down to join Beerus, but not before handing Goku a decently sized futon, plus a blanket and pillow. Goku took the gift, sighed heavily, and headed towards the base of the statue. The area was flat and high, a perfect place where he could sleep in peace. Well, as much peace as daylight and a high-octane event that would follow something called the _Grand Magic Games_ would allow. But at least he could still keep a low profile. There was no struggle to sleep, as second, Goku was wide awake, and in the next, his snores blocked out the sound of cheering. Back on the statue, Vegeta was still throwing random punches and kicks, hair still black. While Beerus and Whis have decided to spectate the local competition. But it turns out that this competition is more than just a mere battling tournament, much to the displeasure of Beerus the Destroyer. And even worse, the competition was a multi-day event, and they haven't even begun the preliminaries yet.

"Damn, this will be harsh news for Goku, I wouldn't be surprised if he requests to be put under a coma." Beerus grumbled.

"I can very easily arranged that." Whis stated.

"You can arranged what exactly?" Whis turned around to see Goku groggily walking towards him, carrying his pillow and blanket, all wrapped around by the futon.

"Oh, nothing." Whis said, "Lord Beerus simply contemplated putting you under a coma." Goku was confused, his tired brain still needed time to charge, not to mention he was too tired to react dynamic.

"What, why?" Goku asked. Whis turned to Beerus, as if signaling him to be the one to break the news.

"What, no. You say it." Beerus asked, "I'm not gonna be the one to deal with the giant man-child."

"Oh, but you will, Lord Beerus." Whis said, almost as if it was a direct order. "You were the one to bring up the fact that the event a multi-day one."  
"WAIT, THIS TOURNAMENT IS WHAAAAAAT!" Goku hollered, now being more awake than ever.

"Wait, what?" Vegeta said, from his position. Beerus immediately hissed, attempting to silence Goku, failing miserably, as Beerus was no better at keeping his voice low.

"WOULD YOU KEEP YOUR DAMN VOICE LOW FOR ONE FULL MINUTE!?" Beerus bellowed. He held Goku back from jumping down and making another mess. Everyone in the arena was already attempting to find the source of the loud yelling.  
"LET ME GO!" Goku screamed as he was shoved back by Beerus. "I'M NOT WAITING ANOTHER SINGLE DAY TO GET A FIGHT! I'M GOING DOWN THERE RIGHT NOW!" Eventually, all the people down at the stadium were able to pinpoint where the screaming was coming from, and all eyes were on Goku. "I SAID, LET ME GOOOO!" Goku screamed, before letting out a final cry as he swatted Beerus's aside. He then jumped as high as he could, before flying, nose down, straight towards the arena grounds. Before finally crashing on a cloud of dust that covered the entire coliseum. Coughs could be heard throughout. When the dust eventually cleared, Goku stood, looking very excited, at the center of the arena. Confused murmurs from the crowd and contestants, words of "Who is this crazy freak?" and "What is he doing here?" were chief among the crowd, while questions of "Is he part of the preliminaries?" and "Is he part of a guild?" were chief among the contestants. But before any heavy speculation could be done, Goku spoke.

"My name is Goku." He said, "I'm a Saiyan from Earth, and I'm looking for a damn good fight!" Surprise and confusion followed strange words. "Hmmm? Come on, I've been waiting all day!" Goku said, with an unintentional mocking tone to his voice. The murmurs continued, as rumors began to spread. But they were all silenced when a loud voice suddenly boomed across the arena.

"Um... well it seems that a new challenger has entered the _Grand Magic Games_ , ladies and gentlemen. And it looks like he's gearing for a fight!" The announcer shouted, trying too hard to play along with Goku's sudden arrival.

"Well I don't know who you are, but you're defiantly right about one thing." Goku said, "I've been aching for a fight for way too long." No one knew what to think of the situation, or even Goku for that matter, he seemed so out of place, with his bright, orange, almost hillbilly like clothing. Not to mention his attitude was just improper, no matter what multiverse Goku was in. "So, anyone who can fight, come at me!" Goku challenged, stretching his arms out and wide. The tension would have been high if not for the announcer's need for levity.

"Well this is a shocking turn of events, it seems our regularly scheduled preliminaries has been interrupted!" The announcer shouted. "But one thing is certain, more certain than ever before, this year's _Grand Magic Games_ will be the most interesting yet!"

4


	6. Grand Magic Mess

Chapter 6 Dragon Universe

The dust and sand flew softly with the wind, yet the simple whistling sound only added to the fragile tension that permeated in the arena. Goku still had his arms stretched out, waiting for anyone to make the first step. Suddenly, more than five hundred men and woman come rushing out, encircling Goku's position. Normally, the sight of such daunting odds would waver one's moral, but not Goku. He stood his ground, finally retracting his arms to his sides, placing a cocky smile on his face. To him, the prospect of fighting hundreds of new fighters with a plethora of unknown abilities is a dream come true. He could then hear the contestants move from side to side, obviously trying to find any weak spots. No one spoke, not even the announcer wanted to break the tension. Everyone and everything was silent, the only sound was that of the wind blowing through the sand. The tension was choking everyone. Then, Goku let out a sudden burst of energy, surrounding him with a white, pulsing aura. "I hope you weren't fooled by my crazy entrance back then," Goku said, striking his signature martial arts stance. "You better give me your all, or else I'll send all of you flying!" And with that, one man sent out a massive battle cry that shook the arena, and then another cry and then another one, one after the other, they screamed, and all at once, they charged, dashing full force towards Goku! Goku simple hopped up, avoiding the contenders that crashed into each other in a massive pile up. "WOW! Our new challenger, Goku just jumped over all the carnage, saving from certain defeat!" The announcer blasted through the speakers. Goku then flew straight towards several men, diving head first, before crashing feet first, creating a shockwave that sent the said men flying towards the arena walls. Another man tried to land a punch, but using his immense speed, Goku catches the arm easily, before sending him up into the air, grabbing him by his foot, and spinning him around like a top! Before the man could get dizzy, Goku let go of his leg, throwing the man through other contestants, knocking them down like bowling pins. Then, a large, burly man bear hugs Goku from behind. "Whoa, it looks like Goku has been caught by a surprise! It might be the end for the new challenger!" The announcer yelled.

"You've got a lot of nerve, barging in and making a mess!" The man shouted, "Quickly, get him now!" As he shouted, a woman appeared in front of Goku, aiming her palm at him. Goku immediately saw what the gesture meant as he leaped into the air, shocking Mr. Burly before turning himself upside down. The burly man's height meant that his head would be the first to hit the ground, and Goku's momentum made it pointless to resist.

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwait!" The burly man yelled out as he panicked, "What are you doing?" Goku simple smiled as he plummeted to the ground below, hitting the sandy ground with an almighty BANG! The woman from before ran towards the smoke, concern had replaced her bravado.

"ZACKSUS!" She shouted. When she finally stopped running, she saw a silhouette rise from the dust, her concern was quickly replaced with an overwhelming sense of shock.

"Whew. That was a good plan, it could have actually worked, you know." Goku casually said. The woman stood stunned, pointing a finger at Goku.

"No, but that's impossible!" She said. Goku gave the woman a funny look.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Goku asked, with a genuine sense of curiosity. The woman was too stunned to answer, giving the announcer enough time to commentated.

"Holy sweet goodness! Goku has survived a head on collision with the hard rocky floor!" The announcer shouted.

"How, no-one has ever been able to break free from Zacksus's Bear Trap!" Another man said, standing next to the woman. Goku's confused expression changed, like he found out the answer to a secret riddle.

"Oh, well, if this Zacksus guy was stronger, I could have been in a real jiffy." Goku said, not realizing the implications of his words. "All I had to do was jump up real high and make that his head hit the ground."

"If Zacksus... was stronger?!" The woman stuttered, before she and the gang that was with her turned tail and ran away, screaming like little children. Goku's confused expression returned, but this time he couldn't ponder for long, as several fast ice shards flew from Goku's left. Goku easily dodged all of them, but then noticed that the ice shards were still head straight towards him. He also noticed that the ice shards had a distinct resemblance to that of eagles. Goku raised his hands to block the oncoming attack. But then the ice shards curved, completely avoiding Goku's front. Goku saw what was happening, and used his immense speed and quick thinking to shatter all the ice shards. When Goku tried to pinpoint where the attack came from, he was suddenly ambushed by a giant, ice dragon. With his guard down, he was sent flying. He would have hit a wall, if he hadn't stopped his momentum.

"My goodness, looks like Lyon has caught Goku by the ropes!" The announcer shouted. From where he was floating, Goku saw that his assailant was a slim, young man with bluish silver, spiky hair. He wore some strange tunic with a blue and gold color-scheme, almost looking like a noble.

"Goku, huh?" Lyon asked, "Let me say, I'm impressed. If you hadn't shown you strength, I wouldn't have believed you to be good at anything." Goku chuckled.

"Yeah, I'd say I'm full of surprises." Goku said, cockily. Lyon chuckled as well, before his expression grew more serious.

"Now let me say one more thing." Lyon stated before using high speeds to appear behind Goku. Goku had a smirk on his face, eyeing where Lyon currently was. "This attack will put an end to your surprises!" Lyon declared. He then aims his palm behind him, and from it, a large, blue circle appeared and from it, a massive ice tiger! Lyon then sent the giant charging towards Goku, with its jaws ready to chomp down on him. Goku pulled back his fist, charging his attack, and... Vegeta appears out of nowhere, crushing the ice tiger under his knee, shattering it into millions of pieces!

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled out in surprise.

"What the hell were you thinking, Kakarot!?" barked Vegeta, as he grabbed a random man's arm, sending him on the ground.

"Come on, Vegeta, you heard Lord Beerus." Goku replied, "I know the plan was to wait until the final event, but this takes multiple days, I can't wait that long!"

"And in what universe is it a good idea to dive head first into a tournament?" Vegeta growled.

"I know it's not a good idea at all, but be honest with yourself, can you honestly expect you or me to wait a whole day when there's a fight going on?" Goku yelled back.

"Maybe you can't, but I can, you damn hillbilly!" Vegeta retorted. But the argument didn't last long, as Vegeta had to dodge a high speed ice shard from Lyon.

"Hey, you. I don't know who you are, but you better get out of the way before you get-" But before he could finish, Vegeta was directly in front of Lyon. Shocked by the abruptness of the movement, Lyon's mind couldn't react, before Vegeta landed a hard gut punch, sending him flying towards the wall.

"Hmph, that'll teach him." Vegeta said, before having to evade a slash from what seemed to be cat claws.

"Whoa, what is this?" The announcer shouted, "Looks like another challenger has entered the ring!"

Vegeta jumped back a few meters back, eyeing his assailant, what he saw was rather strange. His attacker was a young, cat-girl. She had cat-like eyes, nose, and mouth. And to top it all off, her brown hair was stylized into cat ears, and she sported whisker-like tattoos on her cheeks. She even had a tail.

"Hmph, I'm guessing you're the token cat girl, am I right?" Vegeta asked, sporting his iconic smirk.

"You bet!" The girl answered, "And this cat girl is going to be the one to kick your sorry butt from here to the moon!" Vegeta sighed, planting his palm firmly on his forehead.

"Kakarot gets to kill Frieza and here I am stuck with this random cat girl." Vegeta said, either not knowing how this angered the cat girl, or ignored it entirely.

"WHY YOU!" The girl growled. She then charged at Vegeta, claws at the ready. Vegeta didn't change his posture. He simply stood tall and firm, waiting for the girl to hit him. The girl then jumped, cocking her claws behind her. In a split second, the girl was behind Vegeta, breathing heavily. But before long, the cat girl collapsed, knocked out cold.

"You should have aimed for the stomach." Vegeta stated, still smirking. "Blows to the body hurts more than the head."

"Wow!" The announcer shouted, "This new challenger has knocked out his attacker with- I don't even know what!"

"Vegeta, did you really need to go that far?" Goku asked, pouting. It was almost like they were just in a random hill. Vegeta simply scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Any softer and it would've taken two hits to knock her out." Vegeta replied. "This is pathetic. If these are the epitome of strength in this world, I'll be leaving soon." But before Vegeta could fly off, he was suddenly stopped by the slash of a sword, or more accurately, a sword still in its sheath.

"You think you can just walk away, after what you've done to Millianna?" A feminine voice called out. Vegeta turned his head to see a young woman, with long, straight, black hair and dark yellow eyes. And her expression was grim. Not that this intimidated Vegeta in anyway.

"Yes." Vegeta answered abruptly. "Not that **YOU** have any say in my departure." The woman's expression turned from grim to filled with anger.

"I'll make you eat your words! COME AT ME!" The woman shouted before charging at Vegeta with her still sheathed, long sword, with a mighty battle cry. During this conversation, Goku was handling some other randoms. Goku was somewhat let down at how easily it was to knock these fighters out, some of them avoided him completely. But even with this lack of difficulty, he still felt the urge to get a little serious, here and now. Goku has long since dropped his cheerful smile, replacing it with a serious look. But it wouldn't take long for his attention to be drawn, as several bright beams of light curved and cut their way through the air, trying to cut through Goku. The beams seemed to be so bright, they seemed to drain their surroundings of their light. Goku managed to dodge all the beams, however, the abruptness of the attack didn't allow Goku to stay fully on guard. So, one beam managed to nick his wrist. Luckily, that was the last attack headed his way, so when Goku stopped dodging, he could pinpoint who his attacker was, and where he was. Not that he really needed to, as his opponent was standing right in front of him. His opponent wore a long, crimson vest that looked like something a rich kid would were. He sported a ridiculous hat that sported an even more ridiculous, pink plumage. And he even had a small mask that wrapped around his eyes.

"So you must be Goku, am I right?" The man asked. Goku smiled, striking a stance.

"Yep." Goku answered, "What about you?" The man smirked, oozing pride but in the annoying sense.

"Why, my name is Rufus Lore." Rufus answered, "And you should feel honored, foul monkey, for you face a member of the Sabertooth guild! The number one guild in all the lands!" Goku could tell that this guy reeks of confidence.

"Listen, Rufus, I don't care what on earth a Sabertooth is, or even what a guild even is in the first place." Goku sternly said, "All I care about is a damn good fight! And by the way you talk, you guys must think you're real tough, don't you? So what are you waiting for!? Show me what you've got!" Rufus chuckled softly, before jumping up, eyes glowing, and hands sparking.

"You know not who you meddle with, foul monkey!" Rufus yelled out, "My magic will be the end to your little rampage!"

4


	7. A Small Display of Power

Chapter 7 Dragon Universe

Rufus charged at Goku, weaving side to side. Goku kept his eyes locked on Rufus, just waiting to see who would strike first. Suddenly, Rufus jumped up, and then fired a torrent of black lightning. Goku zipped and dashed around, dodging every bolt. But then, where the lightning bolts made contact, a giant spikes of ice burst from the ground, nearly impaling Goku!

"Man, that is one serious move." Goku exclaimed, when he looked up, he saw Rufus in the air, doing some sort of fancy jump. "But I got you now!" He then jumped, with a momentum so strong, he flew towards Rufus at an immense speed. Goku then pulled back his fist for a swing and as he connected the shot... Rufus completely disappeared, gone in a puff of smoke. The abruptness of what happened shocked Goku, almost making him forget that he was in the air, traveling at massive speeds. Goku then found himself tumbling in the air, trying to fix his speed and posture. When Goku finally stopped, he took quick glances around the arena, having lost where Rufus vanished off to. But before he could ponder any longer, he was hit by a massive blast of electricity from behind. Goku, somehow still in the air, quickly spun around, trying to find who hit him.

"Hey! How 'bout you forget about Rufus and fight a Lightning God Slayer!" A voice called out. Goku turned his head to see a massive, muscular man with long, spiky, light green hair, holding out his arms, sparking with some sort of electricity. Goku then frowned at the man.

"What was that for?" He shouted, "Don't you know that sucker punches like should never be in a fair fight?!" The man only smirked.

"That's rich coming from you, you're the one that came here, uninvited and practically sucker punched everyone." The man said, "And who said this was a fair fight anyway?" The man then charged up a ball of lightning, as his arms sparked with electricity. "Alright, you want a fair fight? I'll show you what happens when I fight fair!" The man shouted. Goku didn't flinch at the sight of the charging attack. In fact he smiled.

"Now you're talking!" Goku said as he then cupped his hands and drew them at his side. "KAAAA!"

"Oh my, it looks like we're going to get an impressive display of power now, folks!" The announcer shouted. "And it's held between Sabertooth's Lightning God Slayer, Orga and the mystery challenger, Goku!"

"I don't know about you, but I'm betting on Orga to take this one." A different voice then exclaimed on the speakers.

"MEEEE!" Goku continued. Then a small, yet incredibly bright blue light emitted from his hands, as a ball of energy formed in between his hands. "HAAAAA!"

"You better be read, this attack vaporizes anything in its way! I'm not holding back!" Orga shouted out.

"MEEEEEEEE!" The ball of light became even larger, as Goku had to spread his hands in order to hold the energy.

"Here it COMES!" Orga shouted, "LIGHTNING GOD'S CHARGED PARTICLE CANNON!" A massive beam of charged lightning then shot from Orga's hands.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku roared as he then released a massive blast of his signature Kamehameha, creating massive shockwaves that nearly destroyed the entire arena and shook everything in the entire city. When the two blasts collided, the Charged Particle was holding its own, it even seemed like it was actually prevailing against the Kamehameha.

"Hah!" Orga exclaimed, "What do ya know, it looks like the 'Mystery Challenger' is having some trouble with Sabertooth's Lightning God Slayer!"

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." Goku retorted, "Here goes NOTHING!" Goku then exerted a massive boost in power, as the Kamehameha fully blasted through Orga's attack. Orga could do nothing but scream in shock, as the blast fully overwhelmed him. Orga felt the full force of the blast as he screamed in terror. The blast cut through the floor of the arena, through the mountain and landed in the far off plains, creating a massive explosion in its wake. Goku remained in the air, not even looking remotely tired. When the dust finally cleared, he saw Orga staggering forward. Goku then landed right in front of him, while having a rather proud smirk on his face.

"What's the matter, huh?" Goku asked, "Come on, that can't be your all." Orga was still in shock, breathing heavily, as if just being conscious was too much for him.

"That power, it can't exist, it **shouldn't** exist." Orga managed to say, very weakly. "What the hell are you..." He asked before slumping to the ground, completely unconscious.

"My goodness! It seems that Orga was simply way out of his league!" One of the announcer shouted out. "Is there anyone who dares challenges this new-" An oncoming energy ball curved its way towards the area where the announcers were placed.

"Utter another word out of your mouths and the next blast I send you will come much faster and much closer!" Vegeta threatened, before having to avoid a swing from the woman from before.

"Focus on the fight at hand, fool!" The woman yelled. Vegeta grunted, dodging every attack thrown at him.

"Hey, Vegeta!" A voice cried out. Vegeta managed to take a glace off his opponent to see that the voice belonged to none other than Goku.

"What is it now, Kakarot?"Barked Vegeta, growling at the last word.

"I've just noticed, why are you still with the same woman from before?" Goku asked.

"Because I constantly get interrupted by those like you!" Vegeta shouted.

"Wait, what? This is the first time I called you out." Goku stated, "Anyway, I was wondering if you want to switch turns? This woman you're fighting, she does seem rather strong." Vegeta, in a huff of frustration, turned his entire body to face Goku.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Vegeta said. "I already planned on leaving this place, so don't expect me to save your pitiful life again!"

"Your display of arrogance is shocking for a fighter such as yourself, turning you back against your opponent will cost you dearly!" The woman shouted, as she charged with her sword at the ready. But before she could bring her sword down on Vegeta, Vegeta spun around, kicking the woman with both his legs, sending her flying towards another wall.

"And yet, here you are, announcing your attack like some damned amateur." Vegeta said before attempting to fly off. Before being sent, crashing down, with his face under the grasp of a large palm.

"You don't leave a fight like this by just walking out." The man said, "Not to mention, you haven't even faced some of the more stronger warriors."

"Well then, Vegeta. I'll let you handle that guy for now." Goku casually said. "See ya." Goku then flew off, but not before he tried to remember something. "Wait, that one guy that looked all fancy, where on Earth did he run off to?" Suddenly, Goku felt as if his entire body grew heavy, to the point of him dropping out of the air and nearly losing his balance.

"Did you forget about me, monkey?" A voice called out. Goku attempted to turn his head, only to have his neck feel an immense crushing sensation. Then, right in front of him, Rufus had appeared from thin air, eyes closed and laughing softly. "Even with all your impressive strength, you've gotten yourself trapped under my Showering Ancient Wisdom."

"What is this?" Goku muttered through his teeth. "It feels like something's crushing my body with a whole bunch of tiny needles!" Rufus laughed some more.

"You can't escape, Goku." Rufus stated, "The light from this spell will crushed you until you either submit or die. Make your choice and choose wisely, monkey." Those last words were spoken in an almost, sing-songy voice, no doubt to rub his victory in Goku's face.

"Listen buddy, this is not the first time that I've been under this sort of pressure." Goku said, confidently.

"Well, even if that is true, my light will still crush you like an ant under a boot." Rufus said.

"Really?" Goku asked, now smiling. "Cause if I'm being real honest with ya, this nothing compared to 100 times Earth's gravity." Now all that bravado that Rufus once held was now starting to waver.

"What? That's impossible! No one can survive that much pressure!" Rufus shouted. But before he could say anything else, Goku suddenly let out a massive scream, Rufus looked just above Goku, noticing that the magic seal he placed was now starting to crack, before shattering completely. "How? You were struggling just mere moments before." Rufus yelled.

"Well, let's just say that you caught me off guard, but rest assured that won't happen again." Goku stated, no longer smiling. Rufus was now shaking. His elegance and composure had all but vanished, now replace by panic and fear. He then started to charge up something, emitting an electric, red hot aura, before summoning a massive wave of red flames mixed with lightning. Normally, Rufus would have been able to carefully aim the attack for maximum damage potential, but here, he didn't care if it was too large, or too dangerous. At this moment, all Rufus needed was for the flames to incinerate Goku. But Goku was not a fool, he then let out another scream, a sound so massive, it not only rattled the sky, but it also dispersed all the flames until they disappeared. All Rufus could do now, was stand in shock. _He is a monster. An unstoppable monster._ Rufus finally thought, as Goku then swung his fist at Rufus's jaw, sending him spinning before he hit the ground, completely losing all consciousness.

"Now who's next?"

Author's Note

Well, I've never done an author's note before, but I feel like I need to say this. To any of you that are reading this, I would be very grateful if you gave me a review. It would truly help me with this story. Tell me what works and what doesn't, what I should keep, and what I should get rid of, what I should add and what I should keep away. If I'm portraying the characters accurately. You can help me answer these questions by simply leaving a review. Thank you reading this long note. And thank you for reading this far into the story.


	8. Saiyans vs Mages

Chapter 8 Dragon Universe

Vegeta was still underneath his attacker's palm, actually struggling to breathe as the man grinned.

"You should have known that what you've gotten yourself into when you enter the ring." The man said, pressing down harder, pushing Vegeta even further through the ground. "I had been hoping you would put up more of a fight, but it seems that I will have to end this soon. I will gladly let you walk away with no further injuries if you simply concede." He then started to lessen the pressure, as he started to release Vegeta's face. But then, he felt his wrist get grabbed, hard.

"You have a lot of nerve, telling me to concede." Vegeta stated, as he then started to crush the man's wrist, before twisting it around as if it was no stronger than a contorted spring.

"My goodness." The announcer shouted out, taking advantage of the fact that Vegeta seemed to be more focused on other matters. "Am I seeing this right, Yajima?" The announcer asked, not even attempting to hide his disbelief.

"I'm at a loss for words, this new challenger is actually holding his own against the Wizard Saint, Jura!" Yajima exclaimed. Ignoring all the commentary, Vegeta then grabbed Jura's head before rolling sideways, in the air, before sending his face crashing to the hard ground. But Vegeta wasn't done yet, as he then grabbed Jura by the back of his head, flew up as high as he could go, before ramming it down on the ground once more, fully knocking out the Wizard Saint!

"You can never tell a Saiyan to concede, you better remember that." Vegeta said, brushing off dust from his glove.

"Hey, Vegeta!" Goku called out. Vegeta turned to look at his rival, before immediately looking away. "Wait, I thought you wanted to call quits, how come you're still here, huh?" Goku asked, teasingly.

"If it weren't for that big fool, I would be far from this place as I could be." Vegeta retorted. Goku chuckled like a hillbilly, as Vegeta then started to fly away.

"Okay, try not to get bored, Vegeta!" Goku then shouted, smiling. But then, he stopped smiling. Vegeta was not moving, there was no need for a sixth sense to tell that something was wrong. Goku then immediately flew to where Vegeta was floating, frozen as if under a trance. "What is it Vegeta?" Goku asked, troubled.

"I can't feel Beerus, or Whis nearby." Vegeta answered. "They were supposed to stay at the same place, the head of the statue, but they're not there."

"And I can't sense where they went, where the heck did they go?" Goku asked, rhetorically.

"Hey!" Before the two of them could ponder any longer, a youthful voice called out to them from below. Almost simultaneously, Vegeta and Goku turned their heads to see the same pink-haired guy from before in the mansion. "Hey, I'm talkin' to you guys!" He shouted out again.

"Hey, it's you!" Goku exclaimed, much to the confusion of Pinky, here. "You were that guy that handled all those guys by yourself at the mansion." Goku continued. "But, uh... who are those guys behind you?" he then asks. "And also, I don't think I ever got your name before. My name's Goku."

"Well, my name's Natsu, and we are all part of the Fairy Tail guild!" Natsu answered with pride. The two Saiyans then dropped down like concrete in water, sending massive amounts dust everywhere. When the dust settled, Goku and Vegeta stood tall and firm. Everyone of Fairy Tail immediately took a battle stance, readying themselves. "You two may be tough, but it's nothing compare to the full power of Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouted.

"Well then don't hold back on us, I've been having a very miserable day, thanks to this buffoon here." Vegeta said, cracking his knuckles, creating a rather foreboding sound.

"We won't be holding back so you better do as he says." Goku stated casually.

"Natsu, you better back off before you get yourself too badly injured." A gruff, yet youthful voice called out.

"We'll take these two ourselves." Another voice called out, this time sounding much more calm and smooth. Everyone turned to see two tall, well built young men. One with pale, blond, spiky hair. And the other with black hair that covered half his face.

"Perhaps we should introduce ourselves. The name's Sting, a member of Sabertooth." The blond one said.

"My name's Rogue." Said the other.

"Wait, did you say Sabertooth?" Goku asks. "Cause I fought two of your guys and frankly, those guys were kind of pushovers."

"Maybe so, but they were not Dragon Slayers," Sting said, "However, we are."

"And is that supposed to make us fear you?" Vegeta barked. "Listen kid, we've faced things that would turn you into paste with a mere gesture." Vegeta stated, growling at this point. This did nothing to faze the two Dragon Slayers. In fact, they actually seemed to get more enticed by the threat.

"Well, if that's true, then we don't have to hold back now do we?" Sting said.

"Threats are nothing if you don't have the means to back them up." Rogue said, not showing any noticeable emotion on his face. "If you've truly faced such foes then, come at us with all you've got!" The two then started running towards their target, but not before they were greeted face to face with a hard swing at their jaws. This didn't send them flying, but it very much dazed the them. Both were grabbing their jaws, grimacing in pain. But then, Sting grinned.

"Hey, what was that thing about turning me into paste with a gesture again?" Sting asked. Goku then threw multiple jabs at Sting. All of which, Sting was able to block. Rogue was dodging Vegeta's punches and kicks, Vegeta was starting to get very frustrated. But then, Rogue appears from behind, hand drawn back, emitting a strange, dark energy.

"SHADOW DRAGON SLASH!" Rogue shouted. Vegeta turned to face his attacker before dodging quickly out of the way, but not before having to narrowly avoid a swipe from a very different attack. "Damn it, Gajeel, stay out of this fight!" Rogue exclaimed. Gajeel simply grinned.

"Why should I? I've been waiting to take a crack at this guy for a while now." Gajeel stated, before taking another swipe at Vegeta. Back with Goku and Sting, Goku was avoiding a white laser-like beam, shot from Sting's mouth. The Beam then curved and twisted as it looped around back to Goku. But this time, Goku didn't dodge. He put out his hand, aiming his palm at the beam, catching it before it exploded in front of him. But Sting knew better than to let his guard down at the first big bang, as Goku was still very much standing and very much unscathed as the smoke cleared.

"You should get a faster move, that laser was almost too easy to dodge." Goku said, before seeing another person flying towards him with a flaming fist ready to land on his face. It connected, pressing against Goku's face, as the flames grew. Goku was then pushed back, as Natsu screamed, "FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!" His hands emitted a trail of flames roughly shaped like dragon wings. Goku quickly recovered, landing on his feet. But then, Sting jumps right in front of him, before blasting a giant blast of energy, pushing Goku back!

"Thanks for the help, Natsu." Sting said.

"Don't mention it." Natsu shouted. When the smoke cleared, Goku was crossing his arms, shielding his face. His forearms were actually still smoking from the attack, and Goku took notice of this. Shaking his arms to rid himself of the smoke from the small burn, yelping slightly while doing so.

"Oh man, that was a good tactic." Goku then said. "Say, come to think of it, I think I remember you now, Sting." Sting grew confused at first, but then he grinned, adding a few chuckles in there as well.

"So you must have seen me when Natsu was tearing up my guild, were ya?" Sting asked. Goku chuckled.

"Yeah, you're the guy that was going to fight Natsu before your boss, I'm guessing, stopped you." Goku stated. "And if I'm completely honest, you were the one I was actually more excited to face.

"Well, I'm glad you noticed but that's not gonna stop me from using my White Dragon Slayer magic!" Sting yelled out, before charging at Goku with Natsu tailing right behind him. Rogue and Gajeel were both slashing at Vegeta, Rogue with a shadowy hand, and Gajeel with a saw-like blade on his arm. Or more accurately, a saw-like blade that was his arm.

"What's the matter, huh?" Gajeel asked, "The two of us too much for ya?" When Gajeel said those words, Vegeta leaped high in the air, before crashing down, landing a blow on Gajeel's cheek. Then, Rogue appeared, directly behind Vegeta, but not before Vegeta swung behind him. But instead of flying back, or even wincing for that matter, Vegeta's arm fazed through Rogue's body, as if it were nothing more than smoke.

"What the hell?" Vegeta shouted, as he continued attempting to hit Rogue, with no avail.

"It is futile for one to catch a shadow," Rogue stated, "But a shadow has no trouble catching it's prey." Vegeta, growing ever more frustrated, started blasting Ki blasts, all of which fazed through Rogue. Before Vegeta could charge at Rogue, he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head, as he nearly lost his footing. When he turned around, he saw that a red-haired woman, wearing a Japanese style clothing and wielding a single sword.

"I am your opponent now," She declared, before dashing at Vegeta, with her sword ready to swing. Goku was dodging and blocking all the punches Natsu and Sting were throwing at him. But then, he heard the sounds of crackling lightning, and it was heading straight towards him! Goku immediately jumped up, narrowly avoiding a blast of pure lightning, destroying the ground below him. Goku then eyed his attacker, seeing a large, built man with bright blond hair, and distinct scar shaped like a bolt of lightning on his right eye.

"Natsu, now!" The man shouted, and almost immediately, Natsu used both his fists to send Goku tumbling and spinning down to the ground, "Thanks, Laxus!" Natsu shouted. But it wasn't over yet for Goku, as he was immediately hit in the chest by Sting as he stood up. But this move was different. Goku immediately felt his body go numb. He was petrified!

"Whoa, what is this, why can't I move?" Goku then asked, sounding more curious than terrified. When he looked down, he saw that there was this strange, white circle on his chest, the same area when Sting had hit him.

"It's called the White Dragon Talon," Sting said, "It's infused with Holy magic, you see that stigma on your chest? That's what's keeping you petrified!"

"Whoa, really!?" Goku exclaimed, "Oh man, you really are impressive, Sting. You'd be a awesome sparring partner!" Goku said, having some trouble speaking, even though the petrifaction didn't reach his mouth.

"Now here's where the fun begins." Sting said, grinning. "Everyone, NOW!" He shouted. And as he did, Natsu, Laxus, and Sting all charged at Goku, with their attacks ready and aimed at Goku's face! Back with Vegeta, he was still trying to physically hit Rogue, again with no avail. He also had to avoid the red-head's attacks, as well as Gajeel's saw-like Iron Dragon Sword. And his frustration was growing, in fact it was skyrocketing! And eventually, he reached the limit of his patience.

"A Shadow Dragon will always catch its prey." Rogue stated, before zipping behing Vegeta again. He then extended his arm, ready to attack Vegeta, but Vegeta wasn't slow, and this time, Rogue's hand was caught by Vegeta! Rogue was stunned, _What, how?_ Rogue thought. _He couldn't even touch me before!_ But Rogue's thoughts were interrupted by a chuckle from Vegeta.

"Oh, I see. This form is ethereal on its own, but turns physical the moment you strike." Vegeta stated. Vegeta then looked up from the ground, and glared hard into Rogue's eyes. "Now, allow me give you a little lesson!" Vegeta yelled as he then threw Rogue straight towards Gajeel. Luckily for Rogue and Gajeel, he managed to stop his momentum before landing on his feet. "Never sacrifice a killing stroke for a little speech!" Vegeta stated. Gajeel and the red-head arrived to when Rogue was.

"We should take him all at once." The woman said. "That way, if he counters one of us, the others will get a chance to strike."

"Hell no, Erza, I'm taking him now!" Gajeel exclaimed, before immediately charging straight at Vegeta.

"Gajeel, wait!" Rogue shouted. But Rogue's warning fell to deaf ears, as Gajeel then yelled, "IRON DRAGON ROAR!" before firing a massive tornado from his mouth, releasing tiny shards of sharp metal, all of which, are capable of shredding a massive stone building to nothing! But Vegeta didn't budge. Instead, Vegeta raised his palm, creating a small ball of Ki energy in front of it. The tornado of metal was coming in hot, but Vegeta only smirked.

"BIG BANG..." Vegeta yelled, as the ball of energy grew bigger. "ATTACK!" He then let out as he unleashed a large ball of energy, slicing through the metal tornado, and heading straight towards Gajeel! Gajeel could do nothing, as the attack was too fast for him to dodge, and it was too powerful for him to push back. All he could do was take the hit, sending him back towards a wall, rendering him out of the match! Rogue and Erza could do nothing but stand in shock. Goku on the other hand, was still having trouble with his paralysis, as Natsu, Sting, and Laxus were still charging straight towards him. But then Goku smirked. And all three of them noticed. But before they could do anything about it, Goku let out a massive roar, surprising the three of them. Goku continued to scream as he was then surrounded by a white aura. Dust and sand went flying around, before larger rocks started to float around him.

"What the hell is he doing?" Sting exclaimed.

"He must be charging up something fierce with that kind of scream!" Laxus said. Before any more speculation could be done, Natsu dashed forward, with a flaming fist at the ready.

"I'm not standing around while he's here charging up, come on, guys, let's take him!" He shouts. But before he can even reach his target, Goku again lets out a massive roar, this time cracking the ground below him, sending massive chunks in the air, pushing Natsu a far distance.

"NATSU!" Laxus exclaimed, before glancing back at Goku. "What the hell kind of power is that?" Laxus demanded, but then noticed something about Goku, Sting noticed it as well. Goku was no longer paralyzed, his posture was calm and his face had plaster a smirk of victory. And there was no stigma on his chest.

"Wait, what happened to the stigma?!" Sting demanded. Goku simply chuckled.

"I simply powered up to the point where your stigma couldn't handle it anymore, all through I have to admit, that was a sound strategy." Goku stated, his voice had lost its innocent goofiness, replaced by a voice of high confidence. "Keep me paralyzed while you three pummel me senseless. It honestly would have worked if I did nothing."

"But that's impossible, no one is strong enough to break through the stigma's magic!" Sting growled.

"How 'bout I tell you something, Sting." Goku said. Before he vanished, appearing behind Sting.

"What the-" Sting exclaimed, before Goku swung his right arm, striking Sting at his jaw, sending him flying. But Goku wasn't done yet.

"Never be satisfied with your current strength," Goku stated, pummeling Sting while keeping him in the air. "Always know that there is someone stronger than you, and always know that your limits will always be breakable!" Goku roared as he then slammed Sting into the ground, cracking the ground below him. "And that is a hard-learned truth of any world, never forget it, Sting."

6


	9. The Match Gets Interesting

Chapter 9 Dragon Universe

Sting was still very much awake, but his body just wouldn't let itself stand. And even if his body could move, his mind was too focused on what happened. Him, a third-generation Dragon Slayer was defeated... No, absolutely stomped, by this random person that talked like he was from the hills. _But still, what the hell is with the power he holds_ Sting thought, _There's no doubt about it, he's not from this world!_ Sting was starting to regain control of his head. _Good, I can at least see what's going on,_ Sting thought, _I just hope Rogue is doing better than my sorry-_ But then, Sting's thoughts were cut off, as something suddenly flew past his body.

 _What the hell?_ Sting internally shouted, as dust kicked up, covering the area, and Sting. _Damn it! I can't see anything now! So much for at least being able to see!_ Sting thought, as he coughed. But then, the dust suddenly cleared, much to Sting's comfort. He then tries to look behind him, and sees that it was Natsu that was thrown near him.

"Ah, damn." Natsu said, "What's it take to beat this guy?"

"I don't know, but then, Rogue and I were holding back." Sting said. Natsu turned to see Sting on the ground, bruised and beaten.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Natsu blurts out. "Jeez, don't scare me like that, I could've stepped on you!" Natsu said, with what sounded like concern? No matter now, Sting needed to get up and get to Rogue. But his body was still too injured to do anything drastic. "Whoa, hey man. Just stay down for now." Natsu said. "We'll take these guys, you just stay put for now." And with those words, Natsu then jumped high and far. Right next to Goku.

"Hmm? Oh it's you." Goku said, smiling an actually rather innocent smile. Natsu returned the smile as he then clenched his fists before they caught fire.

"Goku, let me just say, thanks for putting up a great fight," Natsu started, before swinging his fist back, reading it for an attack. "But now I'm really fired UP!"

"Damn, just what the hell are you? And who the hell do you think you are?" Rogue demanded, "Gajeel was mine to take!" Vegeta's expression didn't seemed to change, he simply closed his eyes as he then started to breath, deeply. Erza decided that she's had enough of this, and out of nowhere, changed her garments. From a Japanese style clothing, to a red and orange breastplate with a bit of black placed around. The orange bits were stylized like flames and several parts were shaped like dragon limbs. Erza then jumped up high, before a large, dark red sword, appeared from her hands. The sword then burst into flames, as Erza swung the large sword down on Vegeta. Vegeta easily dodged the attack, but the ensuing dust storm nearly hit his eyes. Then, Erza jumped up again, before sending her sword crashing down at the ground again. But this time, it wasn't dust that was kicked up by the attack. Instead, smoke, caused by the explosion that followed, formed like a smoke-bomb.

 _Dammit, if this keeps up the entire arena will be covered in this!_ Vegeta internally analyzed. But unfortunately for Vegeta, his mind was too slow for him this instant, and soon the entire arena was coated by a massive cloud of smoke. And before Goku and Vegeta could do anything, they all felt their bodies suddenly being hit by quick attacks. The attacks were coming from all directions. Goku tried to put his hands up in defense, and Vegeta did the same.

"Damn, a smokescreen, a dirty trick, but effective as hell." Sting commented. "Too bad I can't see the beat down that's about to happen." Back inside the smokescreen, the two Saiyans still felt several different barrages of attacks, coming from all directions. Goku was hit with a combination fire and lightning attacks, while Vegeta was struck by a multitude of bladed weaponry and dark slashes.

"Erza, move to your left." Rogue quietly ordered, "Gajeel, hit him near the gut." All at once, Erza, Gajeel and Rogue dashed in different directions. Erza struck first, striking Vegeta's arm with a spear, while Gajeel struck Vegeta just right of his stomach. "There's no way you can see our attacks with this smoke." Rogue stated, his voice seemingly multiplied. "You should just lay down your guard and submit!" Rogue yelled as he then dashed from behind Vegeta, with a shadow claw at the ready. He then slashed... only to find his wrist grabbed by Vegeta, glaring into his eyes.

"And who said I needed sight?" Vegeta said, trademark smirk on his face. Rogue could express nothing but shock at this moment.

"WHAT?!" Rogue blurted out. Then, from behind, Erza and Gajeel burst from the smoke, both ready to strike. But Vegeta knew well enough what to do himself. He then swung around, still grabbing on to Rogue, and literally smack both attackers away from him, using Rogue's body. Not only did Vegeta counter the attack, he also managed to make a clearing in the smoke. Back with Goku, he was managing to block all of Natsu's and Laxus's punches, much to the shock of the two Dragon Slayers.

"Dammit, even with the element of surprise, we still can't do anything to put this guy down!" Laxus said, breathing heavily.

"Are you kidding me?" Natsu yelled out, clasping his fist and pounding the ground in anger. "Who is this guy?"

"You know, you guys may not use Ki, but I can still sense that you guys have it." Goku stated. He then let out a small amount of Ki, clearing away all the smoke away. "If you could mask your Ki, that smokescreen tactic could've worked."

"What the hell do you mean, what the hell even is Ki?!" Natsu shouted before running straight at Goku with a flaming fist aimed straight for his face. But of course, Goku knew what to do in the situation. Goku sidestepped, before grabbing Natsu's arm before throwing Natsu to the side. Not too far, but not right next to Goku either.

"Come on, I know you can do better than that." Goku said, smirking. Natsu got up, but didn't turn to face Goku. Instead, he smiled. He then made a sound that was rather perplexing to Goku. Natsu started to chuckle.

"You're right, Goku. I understand that you know I've been holding back. But trust me, when I'm at full power, you will be in for a hell of a fight!" Natsu proudly said, clenching his fist in excitement.

""Finally." Goku said, "Alright, you give it your all, and I'll do the same." Goku then let out an impressive amount of Ki, blowing away small bits of dust and debris around him. Natsu smiled, as he then felt his body grow hotter, and hotter. Before Natsu could do anything, Goku came, flying in, with a fist aimed straight for Natsu. But Natsu didn't flinch. He set both his fists aflame, before pulling on of them back, readying himself.

"FIRE DRAGON..." Natsu started, as Goku flew even closer. "IRON-" But then, something happened. It happened so fast, Natsu couldn't see what happened. But he felt a searing pain near his chest. When he looked down, he saw that there was small hole where his lung would be. Natsu then started to feel his breath grow more labored. His mouth started to grow wet and sticky, and it had a taste like copper. Natsu then collapsed as he felt himself losing consciousness, before collapsing completely. Goku couldn't help but make a startled noise, turning everyone's focus on him and Natsu. And everyone was looking, even Vegeta had stopped his fighting to see that Goku's opponent had fallen. Sting was dumbfounded, he was watching the whole thing but he couldn't tell what happened. Sting's body could finally move more freely now, he still couldn't run yet he still made his way forward towards the fallen Dragon Slayer. Goku didn't say a thing, instead he rushed towards Natsu, lay him down on his back, and similar to that of a defibrillator, jump started Natsu's heart with a Ki blast to the chest. Natsu violently regained consciousness, hacking up blood in his wake.

"Calm down, Natsu. Just lay down for a moment." Goku ordered. _This is bad, if he can't heal this wound, than this could be a serious problem. What even happened, I only saw a flash of red before..._ His thoughts stopped cold, as Goku felt chills run through his body. The distinct sound of something sticky stomping on the hard ground. And the chilling, yet soft laughter.

 _Those footsteps, that voice. It's unmistakable, but how? He should be dead!_ Vegeta thought. The laughing continued, growing more intense.

"So this is what you have been doing all this time." A cold voice, oozing with unsettling terror filled the ears of everyone, but it was clear who the message was for. "It's a shame, really. You've travelled far for your efforts, Goku. But soon those efforts will be nothing but a disgusting, red paste. As will you, Saiyan." The voice growled at the word 'Saiyan'. Goku and Vegeta all turned to see a face they remember all too well. A small framed body, pale white skin, and eyes red as the blood he spilled. The evil emperor, Frieza has returned.

4


	10. A Chilling Old Foe

Chapter 10 Dragon Universe

The whole arena was silent, save for the wind blowing, and the grotesque sound of Frieza's footsteps as he continued to walk closer to the two Saiyans.

"It seems that I've crashed a rather fun looking party." Frieza said, chuckling along the way. "But then again, you should have taken me with you, Goku. It's only polite." Goku simply helped Natsu on his feet, before handing him off to the blonde haired girl. "And here you are ignoring your guests. I knew you Saiyans were barbaric, but this is simply rude. Fine, I grab your attention another way!" Frieza growled as he then pointed his finger directly at Goku. The tip of his finger then started to glow a bright, crimson red. The blonde girl saw what was happening, before shouting,

"LOOK OUT!" Then, a quick, red beam shot right out of Frieza's finger, heading straight for Goku. But almost as quickly as the beam was shot out, Goku spun around, and deflected the red beam with only two fingers, sending the beam into the open air, where it created a small explosion.

"How did you get back, Frieza?" Goku bluntly asked. The everyone audibly gasped.

"Wait, you know this freak?" Sting asked.

"Yeah," Goku answered, nodding his head. "We fought as enemies way back, I put him down, before he was killed by a friend of mine. He came back once, but I destroyed his body completely." Sting was most definitely not expecting that answer.

 _The hell? This freak's supposed to be dead? How_ _ **did**_ _he come back?_ Sting internally asked, but then his thoughts were interrupted by Rogue, who'd used his Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic to avoid being seen, and to move more quickly than before. "Rogue?" Sting blurted out.

"You're up on your feet, I see." Rogue said. Sting smiled, but not for long, as he return his gaze at Frieza again.

"Oh, such a blunt question, you didn't even say hello to me." Frieza said in a mocking voice. "You've hurt my feelings, Goku."

"Alright, I'm sick of hearing your voice, Frieza." Vegeta then said. He sounded much angrier than before. "Why don't you face me, so I can send you back to Hell myself?!" Frieza simply chuckled, no doubt to anger Vegeta even more.

"Oh, do wait your turn, I still have some business to take care of." Frieza said. And as soon as he finished speaking, he suddenly vanished before appearing directly behind Goku! Frieza's hand glowed a sinister lavender color, before he attempted to grasp Goku. But Goku was no stranger to these types of tactics, and almost as quickly as Frieza appeared behind him, Frieza's wrists were caught in the hands of Goku. Frieza grinded his teeth as he tried to remove himself of Goku's unnaturally strong grasp. Goku held no expression on his face other than one of indifference. Then, Frieza smiled. And as he did, the glow in his hand grew, before blasting Goku straight at his face. Goku then grabbed his face in pain, before realizing that he had let go of Frieza's wrist. He then felt his gut being struck by multiple jabs. For any normal being, these jabs would be too fast to dodge or even see, and so strong that it would be more than enough of destroy mountains. But this is Goku taking the hits, and soon enough, Goku grabbed Frieza's wrist, before throwing him far into the air. Frieza was able to stop himself midflight, but before he could catch his bearings, Goku struck Frieza in the jaw. Frieza returned the favor with an elbow to Goku's nose. Then, both combatants threw a flurry of punches and kicks at each other. The shockwaves from their battle shock the entire arena, and even cracked the ground below them despite being far above the ground.

"What the hell, he didn't show this much power when he was kicking us around like ragdolls!" Gajeel said, trying to keep his balance as the shockwaves felt more like mini earthquakes. Vegeta groaned before lighting up his aura and shooting of to the battle. Goku and Frieza were still exchanging blows, each one growing more intense than the last, when Vegeta suddenly elbowed Goku out of the way, much to the confusion of Frieza and to everyone else down below. But before he could comprehend what was happening, Frieza's nose was then caved in my Vegeta's fist. Frieza's cries of pain were muffled under his hands grasping his broken nose. But Vegeta was far from over. In a flash, Vegeta started to pummel Frieza even higher into the air. But soon, Frieza caught on to what was happening, and soon started to block and then counter Vegeta's attacks. But yet again, this flurry of strikes was interrupted by Goku, using his entire body to push Vegeta out of the way. And immediately, Goku was pushed away by Vegeta. Both attacking at blazing speeds. No one down below could actually follow the three combatants.

"Can you even see what's happening up there?" Lucy asked, still tending to Natsu.

"No, they're all moving so fast, I can't even see glimpses of them." Gajeel stated. Lucy then let out an anxious sigh.

 _And to think that we were just in a match with those two._ Sting thought. But then, Goku, Vegeta, and Frieza, or more accurately, mirages of the three combatants appeared right next to the group of mages. Frieza was under the palms of both Goku and Vegeta, before all three of them suddenly vanished like smoke in a trick. And then, they appeared again in the air, this time, Frieza was holding Vegeta by the neck with his tail, and punching Goku in the jaw. And then they vanished again. And again, they appear once more. This time, Vegeta was kicked in the stomach, as Frieza now grasped Goku's neck with his bare hands. But this time, the image didn't vanish. Instead, another mirage appeared, with only Goku and Frieza matching blows with each other. And then another one, this time, Vegeta was jabbing Frieza in the chest and the stomach. And then another one, and another one, and another one. The entire arena and the air above was filled with multiple mirage flashes of Goku, Vegeta, and Frieza.

"What the hell?" Sting exclaimed. His eyes were fixed upon the mirage of Goku and Frieza trading blows. But before he could make anything out of it, all the mirages suddenly vanish completely, leaving the three combatants at the center of the arena. It took some time for the others to realize what just happened. When the others found out where the combatants were, all three of them were panting heavily, with numerous bruises and bleeding injuries.

"You stay out of my way, Kakarot!" Vegeta demanded. "This time Frieza's mine to take!" Frieza was still panting, but he then smiled again. Vegeta growled in anger. Clenching his fists even tighter than before, he then yelled out, "Alright, what the hell's your plan, Frieza!" Frieza dusted off his body, before loudly cracking his neck.

"You've seemed to have caught on to why I'm not even slightly shaken, Vegeta." Frieza replied. "But I guess I shouldn't be surprised, you two always had a strong point in battling."

"Well, it's hard to forget that you still have another form, Frieza." Goku stated. "So why don't you stop playing around, and transform already?" Once again, Frieza chuckled.

"Oh, I would love to show you how much I've improved over the years," Frieza said, "But I'm afraid that will have to wait." Frieza than raised his hand, high up in the air. The two Saiyans took defensive stances, waiting to see what happens next.

"Janamba! Now is the time to reward your patience!" Frieza then shouted, before bringing his hand down, cracking the floor beneath him, and creating a large cloud of dust and sand. The cloud grew quickly, reaching not only the two Saiyans, but also reached the others. Once more, covering the arena in a dust cloud. Goku and Vegeta tried to blow away the cloud, but it managed to get into their eyes.

"Dammit, what the hell kind of move was that! I can't open my eyes!" Vegeta shouted, trying to clear away the dust in his eyes.

"Quick, forget your eyes right now, just follow his energy and use that to track him!" Goku said. Immediately, Vegeta stopped rubbing his eyes, and focused on tracing Frieza's malevolent Ki. Goku followed suite, and before long, they managed to track the energy and both charged up small Ki blasts in their hands... only for both of them to then be seized from behind by something else.

3


	11. Terror of the Cold Emperor

Chapter 11 Dragon Universe

"What the hell!" Vegeta yelled out. Both Goku and Vegeta felt their arms pulled back by something. When the two of turned their gaze, they saw that their attackers looked identical. Both had red skin mixed with light purple skin, the purple skin looking more like armor. Both had white wristlets and ankle supporters. The heads sported two horns, curved back. And their eyes were narrow and yellow, and seemingly housed nothing more than the want of endless destruction, no different from Buu's purest form.

"I-I can't get loose!" Goku shouted, who then felt his arms twist and yanked. Vegeta fared no better, he felt his arms yanked, as the thing pushed Vegeta away with its knee on his back. Both screamed in pain, as they felt their shoulders pop off. Once that was done, the two things, no doubt the "Janemba" that Frieza called out, dropped the two Saiyans. Frieza then laughed, not a soft chuckle, but a load, roaring, victorious laugh.

"Well isn't that just cruel irony!" Frieza boasted, "The two strongest beings of the cosmos, now unable to utilize their vast power!" Goku and Vegeta tried their hardest to get up, but they felt a foot press hard on their backs. "But don't worry, that won't stop me from giving you some gifts that I've wrapped myself." Frieza said, as a cold smile stretched upon his face. "But, you'll have to wait. After all, I have plenty of gifts to share with the whole party!" The way the words were spoken left the Saiyans horrified and panicked. Frieza then shot up into the air, and pointed his finger at the crowd.

"Wait, Frieza!" Goku desperately shouted, "Whatever you plan to do, do it to us, Frieza, they've got nothing to do with this!"

"Oh, please be silent, Goku. Everyone in the crowd deserves a gift from the emperor of the universe." Frieza said, gleefully smiling as the tip of his finger glowed purple for one second. And then a thin, purple beam fired from his finger, headed straight for the audience. Everyone in the crowd panicked, but the beam was to quick. It reaches the bleachers, destroying the massive stone structure, killing all those caught in the explosion. The rest of the crowd screamed in terror as they tried to escape, pushing and trampling over one another. The remaining contestants, looked on in shock and horror. But Frieza only looked on, laughing. "This is giving me so many beautiful memories!" Frieza yelled as he then fired more beams at the terrified spectators. The beams were red this time, as they curved to hit their target. One by one, the spectators fell, each one with a hole in their chest.

"STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Lucy cried out, with tears in her eyes.

"Dammit!" Gajeel blurted, "IRON DRAGON ROAR!" Gajeel then fired the tornado of metal Frieza.

"SHADOW DRAGON ROAR!" Rogue shouted, as he then released a burst of shadows from his mouth. Both blasts headed straight for Frieza. Both hit their mark. The ensuing explosion, a side effect of the duel blast, created a massive smoke cloud in the air. Gajeel and Rogue were both panting heavily, but then the smoke started to clear. And Frieza was still there, no new injuries from the attacks. Frieza then turned his head, glaring at the two Dragon Slayers with razor-sharp daggers. Frieza then growled.

"It seems that you would like to receive your gifts right now." Frieza said, growling. "Well, I can give you all an extra bonus, just for all of you!" In an instant, Frieza appeared at the center of the circle of random mages. All the mages dispersed, trying to get further away from the cold emperor. But Frieza only aimed his fingers outward. In a flash, many of the mages felt a searing pain in their legs. As they all fell down, their eyes started to fill with terror, as Frieza zoomed forward, towards several mages. First a large man, wearing yellow baggy pants, was stabbed in the heart, with Frieza's hands straight through the chest. The next was a young woman, wearing loose fitting clothing, her neck was snapped while in a chokehold. Next was a man wearing a dark jacket, he tried to fight back, as he fired multiple string-like attacks at Frieza. His hands were crushed before given a hole at the forehead. The next victim was a young, yet burly man, wearing brown pants, Frieza crushed his windpipe as he desperately attempted to crawl away. Another was a terrified man who had features of a lion. He managed to get on all fours and attempted to escape. His head was crushed by Frieza's foot. Frieza then set his eyes on a horrified girl, she was crying as she crawled away. But then, a boy with long black hair rushed to her. He then picked the girl up, attempting to drag the girl away. Frieza chuckled at the sight.

"Get the hell away from us!" The boy cried out. "Get the hell away from **HER**!" Frieza chuckled some more.

"Oh, It seems that I've forgotten to give you your special bonus." Frieza said, smiling. He then vanished completely, leaving the boy and the girl, confused and fearful.

"W-Where did he go?" The girl whimpered.

"Don't know!" The boy stated, "Just keep your eye open and I'll get you out of here!" But then, the boy felt something cut through him, then he felt nothing. The girl was confused for a moment, as she heard something, she didn't recognize. When she looked back, she saw that the boy's head was sliced clean off. And she also saw that Frieza had done it with a quick swipe of his arm. The girl screamed in terror at the violent sight, but her screamed was cut short when Frieza shot a red beam through her chest. Frieza cackled as he then flew away, straight up, in the air, before crashing down nearby some other mages. The ensuing shockwave sent many of the mages flying, but they never felt an impact. All those that were sent to the air, landed already dead, a hole burned into their chest. Goku and Vegeta could only watch, as the two Janembas now held the two Saiyans in a chokehold.

"I-I can't get loose!" Goku said, as the felt the chokehold grow tighter. Vegeta grew more frustrated, gritting his teeth.

"Dammit! To hell with this!" Vegeta growled, before finally turning into a Super Saiyan, his hair turned a bright gold, as the force of the transformation pushed his captor back. "FRIEZAAAA!" Vegeta screamed as he charged straight at Frieza, arms still limp. Frieza didn't process what was happening and when he did, Vegeta was using his legs to consistently kick Frieza in the face, nonstop. All the rage and anger, boiling in Vegeta's blood, he kicked and kicked and kicked. But then, he saw his right leg get caught by one of the Janembas holding his foot. Vegeta tried his hardest to escape, but in an instant, Vegeta felt the sensation of his shins being crushed. Janemba grinned as Vegeta screamed in pain. But before the screaming could continue, Janemba slammed Vegeta to the ground. He then pummeled the Saiyan Prince, creating a massive crater where he lied. Janemba then picked up Vegeta and saw the state of his prey. Vegeta hung limply, dangling from his crushed shin. His body, bruised and bloodied.

"VEGETA!" Goku shouted. But before he could do anything, he felt something impale his left gut. Screaming in agony, Goku looked down to see a long, red blade pierce through his body. Frieza laughed at the pitiful sight, before flying straight up to the sky.

"Oh my dear goodness, what have I been doing?" Frieza said, "I've been giving all these special bonuses too all the wrong people. Don't worry, this can very easily be remedied." Frieza then bolted to the ground, right next to where Gajeel and Rogue were. The two Dragon Slayers were already standing frozen in shock and fear, but now, the two were shivering at the sight of Frieza right in front of them.

"DAMN YOU!" Laxus yelled before firing a giant bolt of electricity straight at Frieza. The bolt however, didn't hit its mark. Frieza zipped to his left, before dashing forward where Laxus stood. Laxus couldn't even fathom the speed at which Frieza moved before he felt his left shoulder snap off. While Laxus screamed at the searing pain, Frieza simply smiled as he then knocked Laxus unconscious, before vanishing with immeasurable speeds, only to reappear behind Gajeel. Gajeel, quick to realize what happened, broke out of his fear-based trance and turned his arm into the Iron Dragon Sword. Frieza simply smiled as he dodged all the swipes of the iron saw. With every missed slash, Gajeel's frustration grew more and more.

"DAMMIT, WHY WON'T YOU STAND STILL!?" Gajeel yelled. Frieza simply chuckled. Gajeel was starting to breath more and more heavily, and his slashes are getting slower and slower. And in a moment, Gajeel's Iron Dragon Sword was under Frieza's grasp. Gajeel gasped in confusion. Then he tried to break from the tight grip of Frieza. But Frieza's grip was simply too tight to be broken from. And in one fell swoop, Gajeel's Iron Dragon Sword was completely shattered. Gajeel screamed in pain at the loss of his arm. But the scream was silenced as Frieza then grabbed Gajeel by his face.

"Do you want to know that death taste like?" Frieza said, smile as he did. Then, Frieza's palm started to glow bright with Ki, as Gajeel's screams were muffled by Frieza's hand.

"NO, FRIEZA! DON'T DO IT!" Goku desperately yelled, fighting through hacked up blood. His cries fell on deaf ears.

"ENJOY THE TASTE OF A TERROR WORSE THAN HELL!" Frieza yelled. It seems that Gajeel's death is at hand. Except, it didn't. Frieza, for whatever reason stopped. He then released the now unconscious Gajeel from his grip, dropping him in the rough sand below. Goku was confused,

 _What the crap? What is Frieza doing?_ Goku asked internally. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Frieza then said,

"What is it? What do you want!" Frieza's displeasure could clearly be heard.

 _Wait, is he talking to somebody, like on a phone?_ Goku asked again. Then, Frieza's eyes widened, as if responding to a piece of info he didn't see coming.

"Are you sure?" Frieza asked, "Huh, well then, I'll be on my way." Frieza replied. He then turned to Goku, mouth smiling wide and eyes glaring sharp. "I'll be seeing you, Goku." Frieza snarled, just before shooting off into the distance. Goku turned his gaze to one of the Janembas, only to see its entire body turn into blocks and scattered to nothing. Goku then looked down to see the red blade also turned in blocks, and it too, scattered to nothing. Goku was then starting to lose consciousness, but not before hearing two familiar voices.

"Oh my, looks like Goku and Vegeta got themselves into a real mess haven't they, Lord Beerus."

"That is not important information right now. Right now, what we need to know is how the hell they've ended up like this. Show me, Whis."

"Right away Lord Beerus."

4


	12. Rage of a Destroyer Unleashed? Nah!

Chapter 12 Dragon Universe

Beerus and Whis were standing right in front of where Goku lay. The arena was itself was in a pitiful display. The once grand stone structures were now mere pebbles on the ground, if not completely vaporized. The ground itself was riddled with craters and rubble. Most of the spectators were either missing or dead, the dead had large exit wounds, piercing though vital areas of the body. Others had more, unique causes of death. "What the hell happened here?" Beerus asked, looking around. Whis sighed in exasperation.

"I was just getting to that, Lord Beerus. You only just asked." Whis replied. The orb on the tip of his staff started to glow green, and soon, a holographic screen projection appeared right above the staff. In the projection, the images of Goku and Vegeta battling with the mages flashed by.

"Fast forward, Whis. This is clearly too far behind." Beerus ordered.

"As you wish, my lord." Whis replied. The images then faded out to then show Frieza's massacre. Beerus's face turned grim.

"Dammit, looks like Frieza's back... again." Beerus said.

"If I had to make a guess, this was Demigra's doing." Whis theorized. The projection then showed images of Goku and Vegeta battling Frieza, to images of the two Janembas critically injuring the two Saiyans. Beerus then looked down at Goku, noticing the deep puncture wound on his lower body. Sighing heavily from the sight, Beerus then turned to where he felt Vegeta's Ki. It was faint, yet still noticeable. But even from the distance Beerus was from Vegeta, he could still see that Vegeta was clearly in a much worse state than Goku was. When Beerus decided to get closer, he then kneeled so he could see just exactly how much worse the Saiyan prince's condition was. Both of Vegeta's arms were popped off their sockets, making them unusable during a fight. On top of that, his right shin was completely crushed. The chest armor was cracked and the skin was exposed in multiple areas of the suit. He also looked as if he was thrown around, and beaten senselessly, a presumption that was soon confirmed by Whis's projection. Goku only seemed to have that singular puncture wound and the loose arm sockets.

"Damn, whatever those things were, their sneak attack was all that was needed to take them down." Beerus said.

"They really need to keep their guards up a lot more." Whis chimed in. "Should I clean them up now, or should I wait till we get back to Earth?" Whis then asked. Beerus stood up and turned his head to face his attendant.

"We wait that long, and these two numbnuts will bleed out before long before we could even reach the North Galaxy." Beerus stated. "Just do what you can Whis." Beerus ordered.

"Well, I can't exactly argue there, my lord." Whis then tapped his staff, making the projection vanish. Soon, two green circles appeared where the two Saiyans lay, unconscious. And in a moment, the two circles floated upwards, and just like that, all the injuries had healed completely. This did not awaken the two Saiyans as of yet, and Beerus, now standing near where Goku lied, tapped his head three times. Beerus then flipped Goku around so he would lie on his back. Goku's eyelids then started to tremble and tighten. It took a while before Goku could even pry open his eyes. When he did, his vision was still very blurry, not to mention, the stinging sensation in his eyes didn't help much either.

"Wake up, Goku!" Beerus shouted, sending spit at Goku's face. "Come on, now! It's time to go!" Goku finally made slow progress in opening his eyes. When his vision finally cleared, he saw Beerus staring down on him.

"Lord... Beerus?" Goku groggily asked. Before Goku could receive any answer, Beerus picked Goku up by his gi, before placing him on his feet. Miraculously, Goku was able to keep himself from falling back down. But it did take a moment for Goku to realize that he wasn't actually fatigued.

"Finally, you're up." Beerus said. Goku looked at his body in confusion. He saw that there was no longer any sign of any puncture wound, even his orange gi was completely intact, it also looked completely clean.

"Whoa, My gi looks completely fine, not to mention I feel great. Lord Beerus, did you do this?" Goku asked. Beerus shook his head.

"If you really want to know, this is Whis's doing, but that is neither important nor relevant to the situation right now. Right now the four of us need to get off this planet and find something or someone to help us with Demigra." Beerus stated. "It's bad enough already that Frieza's back, probably stronger than ever." At the mention of Frieza, Goku visibly tensed.

"Yeah, there's no arguing there, Lord Beerus." Goku said, "Frieza was able to handle me and Vegeta without going golden, although I'm pretty sure that blue with Kaioken should do the trick."

"You know, even though you say that your blue form mixed with King Kai's technique is strong enough to defeat Frieza, I still have this lingering feeling that you'll botch the whole thing up somehow." Whis chimed in. Goku and Beerus turned to face Whis, noticing Vegeta walking next to him. Fully healed and completely clean.

"Hey, Whis!" Goku yelled, "Thanks for the fix up. And you got Vegeta too!" Vegeta had his arms crossed and his eyes were closed. His expression was that of distain, frustration, and just plain anger. He also didn't seem to be listening to what Goku just said.

"Dammit, if only those two freaks didn't show up, I could have finally killed that bastard, Frieza!" Vegeta growled.

"Well then why didn't you idiots just turn blue right away? Hell, why didn't you just go Super Saiyan?" Beerus barked.

"That thing popped both of our arm joints, transforming with those injuries would on us, would drain us too much." Vegeta answered. Beerus sighed, placing his palm on his forehead.

"Whatever, what's done is done. Just hope you learned your lession." Beerus said, "Right now, we're gonna jump ship and get off this pathetic planet! The food isn't even that great!"

"Wait!" A young, feminine voice called out. The four "gods" turned to see the same blondie that was looking after Natsu after he was shot. "Are you seriously going to leave when there are people that are injured?!" The woman yelled.

"You have doctor, don't you? Or even any healing spells?" Beerus asked, "I thought you mages lived for those magical fixer-uppers." Beerus said. The woman looked distress, before looking at the other critically injured mages with concern. "Please, I'm beg of you, right now. These people need help! How can you possibly-" Her words were cut off, as Beerus glared straight through her eyes and into her soul.

"I was willing to let your attitude slide for the fact that we haven't been properly introduced, I was willing to ignore your whining and take my leave, but if you continue to hinder our mission, I will destroy this entire continent with a mere snap of a finger," Beerus threatened. "But even then, that one 'snap' could destroy an entire star system, if I tried." Beerus boasted.

"How can you be this heartless, you bastard?!" The woman cried out, this time, with tears in her eyes.

"If you want an answer to that question, I'll happily oblige." Beerus said. "Actually, no. Instead, I'll just wreck this world and forget that this ever happened!" Beerus exclaimed. He then pointed two fingers at the ground, before charging a tiny speck of ki. The woman's expression then turned from anger to shock.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" The woman screamed. Beerus said. He simply continued to aim his ki downwards. But then, Goku suddenly grabbed Beerus's arm, struggling to pull Beerus's aim up.

"What the hell, Goku!? Let my hand go this instant!" Beerus barked.

"Wait, Beerus! Just listen to me for a moment!" Goku yelled. Beerus soon was able to yank free of Goku's grip.

"Fine! But you better explain quickly!" Beerus barked. "If it's something stupid, I'll beat you senseless, even worse than Frieza!"

"Well, this is a surprise." Whis then stated. He then raised his staff a slight bit higher. The orb then glowed green once more. Soon, the entire arena was enclosed by a massive, light green circle. And just as it appeared, the circle rose up and vanished in the air. But then, all the injured that were in the radius of the circle all felt their wounds heal completely. It didn't matter how severe how the wound was, the injuries practically vanished.

"There you go, good as new." Whis said, cheerfully. Beerus yanked his gaze from Goku, staring cold, sharp daggers at his attendant.

"WHIS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Beerus roared, "I SAID THAT WE ARE LEAVING THIS PLANET RIGHT NO-" Whis simply struck Beerus in the forehead with a chopping motion. Beerus grabbed his head, groaning in pain, as Whis simply stood there.

"I know you're supposed to be the angry, moody Destroyer, but." Whis started. "Well, let's just say that you're having some problems right now. Big problems. My guess is Demigra's still on your mind?" Whis asked. Beerus couldn't answer, the strike to his head left him all fuzzy and scrambled.

"Come to think of it, you're on to something, Whis." Vegeta stated. "Sure, Beerus can be rash and impulsive, but when push comes to shove, he's usually rather sensible."

"Yeah, this Demigra guy must be a real issue if he's shaking up Beerus this bad." Goku chimed in.

"Well, as riveting at this conversation is, I feel that we should discuss this in a more private area." Whis stated. Vegeta nodded first, but Goku was looking elsewhere.

"Okay, but first, I gotta deal with something first." Goku said, before floating away to where Natsu still was.

"And there he goes, it'll probably be a few minutes before he comes back." Whis said.

"Um, hello?" Whis and Vegeta turned around to see that same blond woman walking closer towards them.

"Is there something you need?" Vegeta asked. The tone unnerved the woman, slightly, but she felt that the question asked was reasonable enough.

"I just wanted to say, thank you for helping the wounded." The woman said. Whis chuckled slightly.

"Please, there's really no need to thank me, I just needed to teach Beerus a little lesson about keeping his pants together." Whis replied. The woman smiled.

"Well, regardless, Thank you. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. A Celestial Mage of the guild Fairy Tail." Lucy then extended her hand out.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Miss Heartfilia." Whis said, shaking her hand in the process.

5


	13. A Crimson Deal with a Pale Angel

Chapter 13 Dragon Universe

"Man, what the hell happened?" Natsu asked, trying to figure out why he feels completely normal now. "Where's that hole in my chest?"

"Hey, Natsu!" Goku yelled. Natsu turned to see Goku flying towards him, smiling a very bubbly smile. "Nice to see that you're all better now."

"Yeah, but just how did I get better?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, that? That was Whis doing all that, you should thank him later." Goku answered. Natsu had no response to Goku's answer, but it would have to wait. Natsu just noticed the state of the arena. While there were some uninjured mages standing, but there were simply more that were already dead.

"Tell me something, Goku." Natsu said. Goku then saw Natsu's serious expression and dropped his smile. "Did Frieza do this?" Natsu asked, almost growling while doing so.

"Yeah," Goku answered. Natsu growled, breathing slightly heavier than before.

"Why would anyone do this?" Natsu asked.

"Because that sick bastard enjoys the killing." Vegeta yelled. Both Goku and Natsu turned to see Vegeta slowly walk towards them. "Frieza was once the emperor of the universe and a tyrannical one, no less." Vegeta explained. "He was the one who enslaved my race, and-"

"Wait, race?" Natsu asked. "You mean to tell me that you're not human?" Vegeta and Goku both had a moment of sudden realization.

"We never, did we?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah, I guess it's time to tell them." Goku replied, placing his palm on his head.

"Tell us what?" The two Saiyans turn to see the two Dragon Slayers, Sting and Rogue, next to them. Vegeta sighed before stepping forward.

"You see, Kakarot and I are not human beings but a warrior race called the Saiyans." Vegeta started. The three mages looked on, gesturing to continue. "The Saiyans were enslaved by Frieza and used for his dirty work."

"Sounds like you had it rough." Sting said.

"If the story is too much for you, we'll talk about it at another time." Rogue said.

"Well let's just say that it didn't get much better from there." Vegeta continued. "But like you said, we'll continue this at another time. Right now, we need you to stay here and take care of your world."

"Wait, what?" Natsu blurted out. "Oh no, we're not staying here. Fairy Tail is coming with you guys and we're gonna kick Frieza's sorry butt!" Natsu said.

"NO!" Vegeta barked, shocking all three mages.

"Wha- what do ya mean 'no'?" Natsu demanded.

"Look around you!" Vegeta yelled. "You've seen the damage Frieza can do when holding back!" Vegeta then drew their attention to the destroyed arena. As if they needed any sort of reminder.

"Yeah, as hard as it is to say this, you guys just aren't up to this." Goku said, sheepishly.

"Doesn't matter." Sting said, much to the confusion of the two Saiyans.

"Um... Pardon me?" Goku asked.

"You heard me." Sting replied. "It doesn't matter how strong he is, he needs to pay for what he's done!" Goku then saw that Sting was cracking his knuckles. The two Saiyans glanced at each other, before sighing.

"Alright, fine." Vegeta said, "But right now, you two are nowhere near close enough to handle Frieza as he is. I'm not sure how much training you'll need but know that it will be much more rigorous than anything this would can offer." Sting and Rogue glanced at each other, before smirking.

"Very well then, do we have an accord?" Rogue then asked, extending his hand out. Vegeta then walked forward and proceeded to shake Rogue's hand.

"OH, HELL YEAH!" Natsu exclaimed. "LET'S GET MOVING PEOPLE!"

"Oh, no." Vegeta said. "We only agreed to take these two with us." Vegeta pointed at Sting and Rogue. "Besides, I'm not sure if Whis can even take all six of us."

"Oh yeah, speaking of Whis, where is he?" Goku then asked.

In an area, slightly further north of where Goku and Vegeta were, Whis was calmly walking towards where the rest of the Fairy Tail guild stood. And like everyone else, they were just as confused as to why they- I mean, Gajeel and Laxus were completely free of any injuries.

"Jeez, this really feels weird. I don't even feel a single cramp in my body." Gajeel said.

"Yeah, I know. It's extremely jarring to say the least." Laxus replied, still trying to confirm if his left shoulder was actually in good shape.

"Helllooooo." Whis yelled out in a sing-songy way. The two mages turned to see the blue angel, now levitating towards them. "I hope your fully healed bodies are to your liking!" Whis said, sounding very proud and excited. It didn't take long for Gajeel to put two and two together.

"Wait a minute, did you do this?" Gajeel asked, pointing an "accusing" finger at Whis. Whis smiled at the attention.

"Why yes I did!" Whis replied, still sounding very proud. Gajeel and Laxus were a little dumbfounded at this revelation. The two then finally noticed the rest of the arena, and noticed that there were no more injured mages on the ground, as if they had been treated in a blink of an eye.

 _Damn, if this guy did all that healing, then he's got some powerful magic._ Laxus said, internally. He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of snapping fingers?

"Uh, hello? I waiting for a reaction here." Whis stated. No reply. "You know, if you're not satisfied with my work, I could just knock you out here and now and wipe you of all of your memories." Whis threatened. This instantly caught the attention of the two mages, who immediately started to reply.

"Oh, uh... Sorry about that, we're just not used to this kind of treatment." Laxus said, awkwardly. Whis sighed approvingly.

"Very well then. I suppose I'll be on my way then. Goodbye!" Whis said, as he waved casually.

"Huh? Hey, wait!" Gajeel yelled. Whis turned his head, glancing at the mage. Gajeel started to feel uneasy, even with Whis's casual smile. "Something just doesn't add up," Gajeel stated. This grabbed Whis's attention.

"Oh really?" Whis asked, as casually as ever. "Very well then, make your point. We really need to leave and find the cause of this problem before it attacks us again."

"Don't you find it just a little bit weird that the day that those two fighter's showed up, that creep comes here and starts his own little killing spree?" Gajeel asked.

"Why yes, I have. Your point being?" Whis replied. While his voice was still as calm and as formal as it was before, Gajeel noticed that Whis was no longer smiling. He now looked stern, or even annoyed. Gajeel rarely ever finds himself intimidated by anyone, but somehow, this strange, tall, blue person was making him shiver slightly with nothing more than a slight frown.

"I'll finish the thought, Gajeel." A tough sounding, feminine voice spoke from a distance. The three of them turned to see Erza, looking down as if in shame, slowly walking towards them.

"Oh, it's you." Whis said, smiling. As if he was ignoring Erza's clearly saddened expression.

"The point we're trying to make," Erza started, with Whis leaning in closer to listen. "Is that the threat knows where you and your friends are and will follow you to anyplace just to see you dead."

"You know, I do know about this little 'connection' that my lord's enemy has on us now. But unless you have anything new to add, I'll take my lord and be on my merry way." Whis sternly said. "And I don't have time to deal with accusations against me or my lord." Whis said, even more sternly, pointing to where Goku and Vegeta were standing at. They were still arguing with the pink-haired Dragon Slayer, and there doesn't appear to be any progress in said argument.

"I'm not here to accuse you of anything." Erza then replied.

 _Oh, well that was a surprise._ Whis thought. "Oh really now?" He then said, placing a cheery smile on his face once again. "Well if you have no accusations to make, then what are you trying to tell me?"

"I request that..." Erza stopped, she then felt a single tear drop from her eye. "I request that you take me with you to defeat Frieza!" There was a moment of silence between the angel and the mage.

"Oh, really?" Whis asked, "Are you sure? I don't think you'll be any match for Frieza at his weakest. And I don't know how I'm supposed to take you with us. I already have enough 'baggage' as it is." Erza's expression turned from shock to anger. Her whole body started to tremble as she clenched her fists. She then rushed forward, with her arm reeled back, ready to strike the pale, blue angel. But her efforts were in vain, as the moment Erza threw her punch, Whis simply stopped it with one finger. Then, Whis literally pinches Erza's fist, squeezing rather tightly for the red-head mage. With all the strength she had left, Erza tried to yank her arm away from Whis's grasp. She even attempted to strike Whis's face, in which Whis effortlessly avoided. Erza then kept trying to land a single blow on Whis, none of which even connected.

"As hard as it might be for someone as prideful as yourself to hear, the hard truth is that you are simply not even a percentage of Frieza's strength." Whis said, as he avoided another one of Erza's attacks. Gajeel and Laxus just stood back and watched in disbelief. But eventually, Erza simply stopped. Another teardrop slid off her face.

"I should have done something when that bastard, Frieza attacked." Erza said, "But like a coward, I just stood by and watched. Even after the screams stopped, my body was frozen in fear." Whis simply stood by and listened. "So that is why I must go with you on your quest, so that I can honor those who have fallen!"

"My, my. You can be quite dramatic." Whis replied. "But, it's clear to me that this is truly an important matter for you." Erza's eyes widened. "So, if you can handle some training, I'll let you come along with us. What do you think, sound like a good offer-"

"I take the offer!" Erza yelled, abruptly cutting off Whis's final words. Realizing what she's done, she straightens herself and clears her throat. "I will gladly take you offer. Any training will only lead to me getting stronger. And that is precisely what I need to be."

"Well it's settled then!" Whis said, smiling cheerfully. "Erza, was it? I would like to welcome you to our little party!"

5


	14. The Gatherings are Coming to a Close!

Chapter 14 Dragon Universe

"I told you, Whis already had enough people to ferry around the multiverse with just the two of us." Vegeta stated. He and Goku had just agreed to take Sting and Rogue with them, but unfortunately for Natsu, he was not part of the accord.

"Yeah, Vegeta's right, unless Whis can make that cube that Champa once used, maybe we could but-" Goku said, before stopping himself trying to finish his thought. Not that it made Natsu feel any better about the deal.

"Oh, come on!" Natsu yelled, "There's gotta be some way I can come with you guys!"

"Well, I may have something that may remedy your situation, Natsu." Whis then cut in. The three Dragon Slayers and two Saiyans turned to eye the pale angel floating towards them.

"What do you mean by remedy?" Vegeta then asked.

"Well, remember Champa's Hexahedron?" Whis asked, to which, the two Saiyans nodded. "Good to know that your memories still serve you well. But did you ever see how the Hexahedron was made?" The two Saiyans looked at each other, confusion plastered on their faces.

"You know, come to think of it, I always thought that either you or your sister used those fancy staffs that you guys always carry." Goku replied.

"Well, we're gonna get there, but let's not skip ahead." Whis said.

"Well, what's your point then?" Vegeta demanded.

"Nice to see that your patience is still the same, Vegeta." Whis replied. He then cleared his throat. "Anyway, the thing about the Hexahedron is that it's actually one of the very few things that my staff cannot fully replicate." "However, I can make a ship that can travel throughout the multiverses, and it will be vastly more spacious than the little cube, it will even have the basic facilities needed for our trip." Natsu's eyes lit up at the news, as he then excitedly zips towards Whis's position.

"You for real!" Natsu yelled, making Whis chuckle at the mage's excitement.

"Very much so," Whis replied, but then, he shifts his gaze to the two Saiyans, and his expression shifts to a more serious one. "Though I have to warn you two, the top speed of this ship is nowhere near the speed of the Hexahedron. In fact, we'll be lucky if we breach this universe's barrier in four hours, much less the multiverse's barrier."

"Hmph, very well." Vegeta said, "YOU! NATSU!" Vegeta then barked, shocking Natsu out of his excitement and drawing his full attention. "Go get anyone that you know is strong on to come with us!" Vegeta demanded, "And make sure that they're fighters!"

"You got it, Boss!" Natsu yelled back, before rushing off to find his guild mates.

"AND BE QUICK ABOUT IT!" Vegeta yelled again. "Kakarot!" Vegeta barked, gaining Goku's attention.

"What is it?" Goku asked, placing a stern look upon his face.

"You go get Lord Beerus while Whis prepares the ship." Vegeta ordered. Goku just then, remembers that Beerus was with them the entire time.

"Oh yeah, that's right, Beerus. Where is he, anyway?"

* * *

Beerus's fuzzy vision alongside his unstable balance was a rather unpleasant way to regain consciousness after losing all muscle control, thanks to Whis. _Speaking of which, where the hell is that pale, blue bastard?_ Beerus asked, internally.

"Oh, there you are Lord Beerus!" A voice called out. Beerus turned to his right to see Goku making a beeline for him.

"Oh it's you," Beerus said apathetically, before stretching his arms and even yawning. "What is it this time?"

"Nothing, really. Vegeta just told me to bring you over to the new ship that Whis is making." Goku said ever so casually. Beerus tilted his head, squinted his eyes and kept his jaw agape.

"Sorry, you lost me already. What was that about Whis building a new ship?" Beerus asked.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Goku sheepishly replied. "Whis agreed to making a spaceship for everyone so that-"

"Hold on a minute, what do you mean by 'everyone'?" Beerus sternly asked. "Do you not understand the concept of bringing someone up to speed first?"

"Sorry, I'm no good in that part." Goku answered, chucking nervously. Fortunately for Goku's sake, he heard Vegeta's booming voice yell out to him.

"Kakarot! Do you have Beerus with you?" Vegeta yelled. Goku turned, smiled, and waved at the other Saiyan.

"Yeah. He's right next to me!" Goku yelled back. Beerus then peeked around Goku, finally seeing where Vegeta was after all the time he spent out cold.

"Are you not even going to attempt to fill in some blanks for me?" Beerus asked, but before he could get his answer, Goku had already ran off to meet up with Vegeta. "Is anyone gonna give me any answers?" Beerus then took in a deep breath, before slowly following the Saiyan.

* * *

"What in the hell took you so long?" Vegeta barked, to which Goku simply chuckles off.

"Sorry about that," Goku said, chuckling as he spoke. "I completely forgot that Lord Beerus was in need of catching up."

"And you didn't take the time to explain in a quick summary, or was the concept of getting someone up to speed to broad for your moronic mind?" Vegeta harshly asked, to which Goku frowned.

"Heyyyy!" Goku remarked. This garnered a light, yet noticeable chuckle from Vegeta.

"Anyway, we should figure out some training methods for our new students." Vegeta suddenly said.

"Yeah." Goku replied, still following along, "You know I was thinking that we should use that weight lifting one, you know the one that Whis used on us?"

"That would be a very simple, and effective way to raise one's physical strength and stamina," Vegeta replied, "but we'll need something for all the non physical training."

"Yeah, I was thinking of a practice range, don't you think?" Goku suggested, "We could also ask Whis for meditation rooms."

"We will most definitely need a sparing ring for the trainees, and we have to make sure that it doesn't buckle under the pressure."

"HEY, MASTER VEGETA!" A voice cried out from the distance. The two Saiyans turned around to see Natsu, Sting, and Rogue running towards them, or more accurately, only Natsu running towards them, with a sizable group of people following closely behind.

"Well, that was quick." Vegeta said, as Natsu ran himself thin when he arrived.

"These... are... the people that... are gonna... come with us..." Natsu stated through heavy panting and coughing. Vegeta took a quick glance at the group and huffed. He recognized some in the group, such as the one that calls himself Gajeel, and the red haired one, who he'd never truly caught the name of. Goku recognized the one called Laxus, and he recognized the blonde haired girl, who, if he remembered correctly, was named Lucy. But that was where the familiarity with the two Saiyans ended. In their ranks there was a young man with spiky black hair, wearing a long white coat, green pants and black boots, a woman with long, shoulder-length hair wearing what look to be winter clothes, even wearing a type of cap.

Next was a petite looking look with dark blue, waist long hair. She wore a purple, long sleeved dress, black leggings, and brown sandals. It was also noticed that she was carrying a small, white cat in her arms. And finally, there was another man, but his clothing obscured his features heavily. Only his blue hair and strange red marking below his right eye could be discerned through his mask and strange hat. He also appeared to be heavily bandaged on both arms and legs. Goku couldn't figure out how to describe the man's clothing, but he did notice that he was wearing a heavy-looking, dark blue cloak. Whis suddenly clears his throat.

"Excuse me, I'm afraid that you have to remove your mask and reveal your identity to us." Whis ordered at the mystery man. The masked started to move back, still staring at Whis, and started to tense up. He looked to the other guild members, then back to Whis, and then turned his gaze at Natsu. Natsu then gave both a tense, yet reassuring nod. The masked man then took in a deep breath, before facing the two Saiyans and the tall, pale blue man. He then stepped forward, and finally said,

"My name..." He paused, as if he suddenly forgot his name.

"Well, go on." Whis insisted. The masked man could tell that his patience was starting to run thin. He then took in another deep breath, and after one long sigh, he continued.

"My name is Mystogan."

4


	15. Out of the Planet, Into the Cosmos

Universe 15 Dragon Universe

No one expected for any tension between the gods and the mages. Especially not this soon. And especially not this thin. Yet here they are, with Mystogan stilling retaining his mask, and Whis intensely staring him down. Everyone, even the two Saiyans and Beerus, stood still, as each moment seemed to stretch itself to abnormal and uncomfortable lengths. But then, Erza then dashed forward, placing herself in-between Whis and Mystogan. "Master Whis!" She cried, "Please, save these tense emotions for the enemy! Mystogan can be a valuable ally in our fight against our enemies! Just give him a chance and he'll..." But in an instant, Whis suddenly appeared in front of Mystogan, shocking everyone, including the Saiyans. And then, in an especially quick motion, swiped away Mystogan's mask, revealing a shocked young man with simple features, and a prominent red marking above and below the right eye. Everyone then tensed up, waiting and hoping for the end of all the tension.

"There you go." Whis suddenly said, "That wasn't such a chore now, was it? You people can be really dramatic over such simple things. It feels like I'm in a Shakespeare play." Whis then floats away, chuckling as he returned to finish his ship. Everyone then releases a sigh of relief that they have been holding longer than they should have, and leave it to Goku to break any awkwardness before it even starts.

"So, who are you guys?" Goku so casually asks.

* * *

As Whis continued to build his ship, Beerus slowly levitates towards his attendant, attempting to further himself away from further introductions. Beerus's cognitive functions fully returned. And now, he is ready for some answers. "HEY WHIS!" Beerus yelled. Whis turned his head, noticing Beerus, and then turned back to focus on his ship, much to the irritation of Beerus. "HEY! LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU, DAMMIT!" This caught Whis's attention, but not for the reason that Beerus expected.

"Goodness, look who's woken up on the wrong side of his bed." Whis stated.

"What do you mean, Whis? I'm perfectly fine now, if you couldn't see." Beerus growled.

"I was referring to you unusually high lacking of composure." Whis answered.

"I told you, I'm perfectly fine. This is completely normal!" Beerus barked.

"What's normal for you is an immature attitude over trivial matters, and a calm and collected attitude over major matters. Not this angry mess that's standing in front of me?"

"I advise that you hold your tongue, Whis, unless you want it to be bitten off!"

"And my point still stands." Whis said, "Listen, we should leave this area immediately, so why don't we go for a little stroll through space? I have a little theory that needs testing."

"Well whatever it is, it can wait until all this is-" Beerus started, but then Whis abruptly cuts him off by grabbing Beerus's top garments. "WHIS! WHAT THE HELL ARE-" Before Beerus could finish, Whis quickly flies away, at immense speeds. Whis's flight caused a beam of light to follow Whis like a trail, leaving his exit very noticeable by Goku, Vegeta, and the rest of Fairy Tail.

"What the... WHIS! WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU..." Goku didn't finish as he then saw the trail of light vanish, "Ahhh man..."

* * *

Beerus found himself floating in space, with Whis right behind him, breathing heavily.

"Are you feeling any better, my lord?" Whis asks so casually. Beerus didn't answer right away, but with each breath, he felt his anxiety leave his body. And with one final, deep breath, Beerus turns around, seeing his attendant with a pleasant smile on his face.

"So what was your theory?" Beerus asked.

"Well, my theory was that your unusual behavior was caused by a strange power that effects one's emotions. Or amplifying a specific emotion for a specific result." Whis replied, now having dropped his smile. Beerus placed his index finger and his thumb on his chin, as he started to ponder on Whis's theory.

"And your idea to break this effect was to leave the area?" Beerus asks. Whis simply replies with a nod. "And I'm guessing that the person behind this was that bastard, Demigra."

"That would appear so, my lord." Whis replied. Beerus then clenched his fists, as he started to shake.

"That bastard's gonna pay for this..." Beerus said to himself, he then faces his attendant, with a serious, yet collected manner. "Whis, finish that ship as fast as you can. And tell Goku and Vegeta to keep their guards up. If your theory is true, which it most likely is, Demigra could attack at any moment."

"As you wish, my lord." Whis then turned around, and Beerus placed his hand on Whis's shoulder. And in a flash of light, the two deities fly through space, and back to the two Saiyans.

* * *

"They shouldn't be gone for long, just wait it out and they'll be back before we know it." Vegeta replied, not that it helped an impatient Goku.

"Yeah, but why would they just run off like that? Don't they know that we have to leave soon?" Goku whined.

"You know Whis, this probably has something to do with Beerus's behavior." Suddenly, a bright beam of light cut through the sky and crashed to the ground, creating a sizable dust cloud, and cutting off the Saiyan's conversation. When the dust settled, the two deities didn't even bother looking at the general direction of the Saiyans.

"Uh, hey Whis?" Goku softly called out. It didn't do much to gain the Angel's attention, as he then continued to build his ship. Goku then just ran forward, with Vegeta closely following. "Hey Whis. Why'd you just take off like that, Whis? And what were you and Lord Beerus doing out in space?" Goku rapidly asked.

"As annoying as this answer may be, I will explain it all soon." Whis replied.

"Come on, don't you think that it would be easier to just explain while you build? Why the secrecy?" Goku asked.

"It's not a matter of secrecy, it's just that I need to place all my focus on the construction." Whis answered.

"If that's the case, how about you hurry up and finish that damn ship and get us out of here?" Vegeta yelled.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm almost done." Whis so casually replied. Vegeta chuffed in annoyance.

"So are you going to tell us what's going on? Or are you gonna keep us in the dark because we're not important enough?" A familiar, gruff voice called out. The two Saiyans turned around to see both Sting and Rogue heading towards them, both of which were carrying rather dark expressions on their faces.

"Sting?" Said a surprised Vegeta. He didn't expect to hear a question of this tone, what surprised him even more was who the question was being directed at.

"You're speaking directly at me, aren't you?" Said Whis, drawing the attention of the two Saiyans. "You two doubt my intentions, probably due to the lack of any actual interactions prior to this event. And it seems that even all the healing I've done did little to help quell your doubts." The two Dragon Slayers said nothing as of yet, but Whis could easily see their hands, that were already tightly clenched fists, clench even tighter. He even noticed that the one they call Sting's jaw was in fact tightening as well. "And I'll wager that your doubts skyrocketed when my lord and I leaped into outer space." Whis said, ever so casually. "Am I missing anything?" Whis then asked. Suddenly, Sting took a huge step forward.

"Yeah, you're missing something real big here!" Sting growled, "Like who the hell you are, a damn good explanation as to what you were doing in the sky," Sting then pointed at Beerus, who was currently inspecting the finished parts of the ship, "and who the hell that purple cat is!" Beerus dropped his inspection as soon at the mention of purple cat. He didn't need to see where Sting was pointing at but he instantly knew who they were referring to.

"Do you need something from me?" Beerus asked, shocking both of the Dragon Slayers by the sudden nature of the question. That, and the fact that Beerus had somehow managed to suddenly appear right in front of them as if he had been right in front of them the whole time.

"W-what the...?" Sting yelled, as both Dragon Slayers backed off and entered a battle stance.

"Who are you?" Asked Beerus. He was glaring right into the eyes of Sting, who then started to shake, subtly, but frequently. The same could be said for Rogue, who could feel the immense pressure emanating from Beerus.

 _What the hell?_ Sting mentally asked, _How did...?_ Sting then attempted to keep himself from shaking as he then demanded, "How, how did you do that?"

"I'm the one asking question, kid." Beerus replied. "And you still haven't answered mine. Do you need anything from me?" The use of the word, 'kid' aggravated Sting, but his instincts were screaming for him not to do anything stupid.

 _I was watching him the whole time, and yet I didn't see him move at all. It's just like he vanished and appeared right here._ Rogue thought. _Just what kind of power does he possess?_

"Uhhh... Lord Beerus?" Goku cut in, "I think you're scaring these guys here. Could you maybe tone it down just a little bit? Please? Can you do that?" Both Dragon Slayers immediately noticed the change in tone from Goku, as he was no longer as casual as he was before. But it wasn't a serious one either, it sounded more similar to fear than anything else.

"Oh, was I now?" Beerus replied, "I hardly noticed. Apologies." Beerus smirked at the final word.

"If you're trying to make them our allies, you're do a pretty terrible job, giving them a first impression." Whis commented.

"Then I suppose it's time for some proper introductions." Beerus said with a grin. He then jerked his head, glancing at Vegeta. "Vegeta!" Beerus yelled, causing Vegeta to suddenly tense up, and even sweat a little.

"Y-yes, Lord Beerus?" Vegeta yelped.

"Why don't you introduce us to these young gentlemen right here? And be sure to be quick about it." Said Beerus with calm, but firm authority. With no questions asked, Vegeta immediately jerked his entire body to face the two Dragon Slayers, who had already seen how similarly Vegeta was acting to Goku when he was around that strange, purple cat.

"STING! ROGUE!" Vegeta then barked, startling the already tense Dragon Slayers. "The tall, pale man is named Whis," Vegeta remarked, while pointing at a Whis who was currently working on the roof of the ship. "And this," Vegeta then gestured towards Beerus as if he were some high celebrity. "is Lord Beerus. A God of Destruction."

"A God of Destruction..." Rogue repeated outloud, as he soon felt a special type of dread swell up inside him.

"Whatever you do, do not try to piss him off." Vegeta stated, "Even the slightest insult will set him off and the consequences could be disastrous!"

 _We used nearly everything we had, and even then, these two weren't even scratched._ Sting thought, _And those same guys are close to sweating themselves dry when they're around this guy._ He then felt a drop of sweat slowly slide down the side of his face. Until, suddenly-

"All done!" Whis abruptly cried out, breaking the tension that was filling the area.

"Finally!" Goku exclaimed.

"Hmph, took you long enough." Vegeta said. The two Saiyans then began their short trek towards the completed ship. Beerus was about to head towards the ship, but for a moment, his gut told him that the two young men were still behind him. And when he turned around, his gut feeling was confirmed by seeing both Sting and Rogue still standing where they stood, as if in a petrified trance.

"You there!" Beerus bellowed, snapping the two out of their trance. "You just gonna stand there, or are you coming with us?" There was no answer from either of the two. With that, Beerus begins to make his way towards the two Dragon Slayers, adding nothing but more tension that was beginning to reach a breaking point for the two.

 _Dammit! We're third Generation Dragon Slayers!_ Sting internally said.

 _How is this cat able to make us shake?_ Rogue internally asked.

"You know it's rude to leave someone hanging when they've asked a question, don't you?" Beerus asked, shaking the two out of their thoughts.

"Oh," Sting then exclaimed, "Umm..." _Hell, that Vegeta guy told us not to piss this guy off,_ Sting thought. He began to grow more nervous, culminating in the large amount of sweat sliding down his face. Sting then groaned internally, and found himself clenching his fists. _Dammit! What am I supposed to say?_ Sting thought. "W-well, Lord Beerus," Sting began. "We just need to grab the rest of our group, but it won't take long, I promise." Sting said, before letting out a nervous chuckle. _Dammit! I am a Dragon Slayer! I shouldn't be shaking in fear like some terrified kid!_

"Well that does explain the spacious ship." Said Beerus, "Very well, be on your way, you know where the ship is." Beerus said with a very disinterested and insincere voice, before hopping into the air, and slowly flying towards the ship.

"Arrogant prick," Sting sub-vocalized. He then turned his attention towards Rogue and then said, "Come on, Rogue, let's go get Natsu and the others." Rogue nodded and the two of them began their trek back. But suddenly, a thin, yellow beam whizzed past the two of them, just barely missing between the two, before it curved upward into the air.

"I heard that!" Beerus called out. "Know this, the next time you say something like that, I won't be nice enough to miss!"

 _He was willing to put us at major risk for the sake of a mere whisper of an insult!_ Rogue thought.

 _Vegeta was right, this guy's crazy when he's mad!_ Sting said to himself. At that point, neither Sting nor Rogue were in the state of mind to do anything other than walk back.

* * *

The two Dragon Slayers slowly trudged forward, not even bothering to look up, making them fail to notice two small cats happily running towards them. One, a reddish-brown cat wearing a small, blue vest, and the other, a green furred cat wearing a pink frog suit with black spots.

"Hey, Sting!" The reddish-brown cat called out. With a very young, male voice leaving his mouth.

"Hello, Rogue." The other cat softly called out. This time, a very squeaky and almost infant-like voice was heard. The two Dragon Slayers quickly noticed and recognized the voices as the two then turned to face the two cats.

"Frosch?" Rogue called out, while facing the frog-suit cat.

"Lector?" Sting exclaimed, facing the reddish-brown cat. Immediately, the two rush towards their two respective cats. "Lector!" Sting yelled, "Are you alright? Where were you?"

"The same place you left us before, silly!" Lector replied. "With the audience."

"Wait, what?!" Sting screamed, grabbing Lector by the arms and searching for injuries.

"Hey, hey, hey! Sting!" Lector cried, "Calm down, I'm fine!" He then stretched out his short arms, attempting to push Sting away. "Frosch and I booked it when that explosion happened." Lector then pointed at the seats, managing to draw Sting's attention towards the area opposite of where Frieza had fired upon. Sting then let out a sigh of relief, before drawing his attention towards Rogue, who was vigorously examining and questioning Frosch for any injures.

"Well, can't be too careful." Sting replied. "But at least you're safe."

"A shame I can't say the same about you." A deep voice stated. Sting jerked his head to find Sabertooth's guild master walking slowly towards him and Rogue.

"Master?" Sting asked, before swiftly jolting to his feet. Rogue did the same, then the two Dragon Slayers kneeled in place. In doing so, the two had failed to notice the grim expression on the master's face.

"Is there anything that you require from us?" Rogue asked. Before any answer was given, Rogue was then kicked in his gut by the master.

"Rogue!" Sting yelled. He then turned his attention back towards the master, eyes glaring hard with confusion and anger. "What the hell-" Before he could say anymore, Sting was then grabbed by the throat and slammed onto the ground, cracking the earth around him. Sting began to hack up blood, as he felt the master's grip on his neck grow ever more tighter.

"Let him go!" Rogue then yelled, before getting up and dashing towards the master. He then grappled the master's neck. A foolish and predictable move, as the master simply grabbed Rogue by his hair before slamming Rogue to the ground, before wrapping his fingers around Rogue's neck.

"Watching you fail like weaklings has made my blood boil." The master growled. "I won't let weakness pollute my guild anymore!" Suddenly, a blast of fire then struck the master's back.

"Hey!" A voice yelled. "You let go of those two, right now!" The master then turned his head, to find Natsu walking with an expression that could not be any more serious.

"First your attack on my guild, and now this?" The master started, "I will admit, you've got a lot of nerve."

"Didn't you hear me?" Natsu growled, clenching his fist. "Put them down, now!" Natsu's fists then burst into flames. The master simply laughed, hard.

"And why should I listen to you? A member of Fairy Tail?"

"Because if you don't," Another voice called. The master and Natsu both turned their heads, to see Vegeta standing confidently. "I'll crush you!"

"Master Vegeta!?" Natsu exclaimed. Sting and Rogue were both surprised at the sudden arrival of the Saiyan, before they were both thrown away.

"You listen here, and you better listen well." The master growled. "You stay out of this! I will deal with this weakling first, then I'll deal with you." Vegeta then chuckled.

"Oh, are you really that afraid of someone else's power, that you give yourself this grand delusion of power being all that matters, to the point of forgetting your weakness?" Vegeta then asked. The master's boiling rage was beginning to overflow.

"You better choose your next words very carefully." The master growled. "For if you don't, I will make it that you will regret it with every fiber of your being." Vegeta then sighed.

"You're even worse off than I first thought." Vegeta stated. The master could be seen clenching his fists, as his rage had reached a tipping point.

"I think it's time I put you in your place!" The master boasted. He expected Vegeta to change his posture, or even break a sweat. But to his surprise, and to his anger, Vegeta did nothing of the sort. In fact, he laughed.

"You?" Vegeta asked, pointing at the master, "Put me in my place? I know exactly where my place is. But I'd like to see you try." An unsettling silence filled the air, as Vegeta and the master stared each other down. Suddenly, with a massive yell, the master charged, his right fist ready to pummel Vegeta towards the ground. Vegeta did nothing, as he had predicted such an action from this type of person. Before the master could land a single hit, he felt a searing pain in his gut. When he looked down, he saw Vegeta's fist nearly puncture his stomach.

"What the... H-how...?" The master gurgled as he struggle to stay conscious.

"I could send you from here to the moon behind you." Vegeta stated, "Still feel like you're strong?" Before the master could utter any sort of answer, he then fell to the ground, completely out cold. "You know, you really remind me of my early years." Vegeta said. "That made this so much easier." Vegeta then turned his attention towards the downed Sting and Rogue. They had managed to see the entire event unfold.

"W-whoa," Sting muttered.

"You two alright?" Vegeta asked. The two Dragon Slayers managed to find the strength to stand themselves.

"Y-yes." Rogue replied, before grasping at his throat. Sting did the same.

"Y-you came to help us, why?" Sting then asked.

"I sensed that the two of you were in trouble," Vegeta swiftly answered. "And as your teacher, I personally can't let my students get severely injured."

"Oh man!" Natsu exclaimed, "That was incredible! How did you do that?"

"I landed a hard shot to his stomach. It's one of _the_ worst body parts to be struck." Vegeta answered, "That, and the bastard was too arrogant for his own good." Vegeta then pointed his finger at Natsu. "Hell, even he could take him down with the right strategy."

 _Strategy or no strategy, this guy still took down our master with one shot._ Sting thought.

 _Natsu could have taken down our master? It's no wonder why he was willing to challenge him for Yukino's sake._ Rogue said, internally.

"But on to important matters, what the hell do you two think you're doing? Letting him throw you around like that!" Vegeta yelled, surprising Sting, Rogue, and Natsu.

"Uhm, sir?" Lector called out. Vegeta looked down to see both Lector and Frosch looking back at him with caution in their eyes. "Sting and Rogue did the best they could." Lector stated, "They couldn't have known that the master would have just attacked them, they were under, difficult circumstances." Lector ended his sentence with some uneasiness, which Vegeta quickly noticed.

"Hmph, well I don't know who you two are, or what relation you have with these two, but I suppose that I should tell you your first lesson." Vegeta said, "Lesson one, never let your guard down. It doesn't matter how strong you are, once your guard drops, your body's susceptible to any form of attack, no matter how small or insignificant it seems."

"Hey, Natsu!" A high-pitched voice called out from the distance. Natsu instantly recognized who the voice belonged to.

"Happy!" Natsu cried out. He then saw a small, blue cat with feathered wings, about the same size of Lector and Frosch, flying towards him.

"Natsu, you're alright!" Happy exclaimed. Natsu then caught Happy in an embrace, with Happy beginning to cry into his chest.

"I saw you on the ground and you didn't get up, and then that scary guy showed up and started attacking everyone, I thought you were dead!" Happy quickly said while crying, not allowing himself to catch his breath.

"Hey, hey, come on. You don't have to worry." Natsu replied, before letting Happy down. "I'm completely fine, see." Natsu then showed Happy the place where he had been shot, only to show that there really was nothing. Both Sting and Rogue watched, as Natsu patted Happy on the head. "Come on, let's get you with the rest of the guys." Natsu said. He then began walking back to where his friends were.

"Uh, hey." Sting then muttered, but Natsu was too far from him to hear. Sting was then about to follow Natsu, until he heard Vegeta say,

"Hey, Sting. Rogue, you two are coming with me." Vegeta then headed back towards the ship. Sting glanced at Rogue, waiting for some sort of response. Rogue then nodded, before the two of them began following Vegeta.

* * *

"Oh, you're back." Whis said, ever so casually. Vegeta had just entered the ship with the two Dragon Slayers following closely.

"What took you so damn long?" Beerus demanded, eliciting a small drop of sweat to slid down Vegeta's face.

"I just needed to make sure that these two were ready to leave." Vegeta answered.

"Okay, these two are ready. What about the others?" Beerus asked. Then, as if on cue, Goku then dashed towards the nearest viewport.

"Hey, I see them!" Goku yelled. Everyone then made way towards the viewport nearest to them. And just as Goku had said, Natsu and the rest of the team could be seen walking towards the vessel.

"So they're here." Beerus said out loud.

"Should we prepare, Lord Beerus?" Whis then asked. Beerus nodded, and walked further inside the ship.

* * *

"That's a ship?" Gajeel asked in disbelief, pointing at the massive vessel.

"It honestly looks more like a toppled tower." Said the young man with black hair.

"It looks more like a metal whale to me." The young, petite girl stated.

"Well, you can never be too certain anymore." Erza said, "Especially around these people."

"But the size of the vessel, it's massive!" Said the blue-haired woman. "They must have intended to carry many, like some sort of army."

"And they might still need some more." Laxus continued, as he, and the others stared in amazement at the ship. Just then, the side of the ship facing the guild members opened up. But no door could be seen opening. Just a simple, rectangular hole. Everyone jolted back at the sight of the opening.

"First, that crazy healing magic, then this giant ship, and now this?" Gajeel exclaimed. Then, a panel slid across the floor of the ship, levitating, before lowering itself towards the ground. "Can't these guys give us a chance to breathe between each surprise?"

 _Here they come..._ Lucy mentally said. _I just hope that the cat isn't the one we see._ Finally, Whis revealed himself from the opening, before levitating towards ground level.

"Salutations, everyone." Whis greeted, placing a small grin on his face. "I see that everyone is ready."

"You bet!" Natsu yelled.

"Nice to see your enthusiasm still intact." Whis replied. He then noticed that next to Natsu's head, was a small, flying, blue cat. Natsu quickly noticed Whis's change in focus. "Who is that blue cat next to your head?" Whis then asked, "I don't remember seeing him with you before."

"Oh, him? This is Happy. And he goes with us, wherever we go." Natsu answered.

"Hmmm... Very well." Whis said. He then gestured for everyone to gather around him. Everyone complied. But Whis then noticed that some of the guild members weren't standing on the platform. "Oh, dear. I think I've made a slight miscalculation." Whis then tapped his staff, and instantly, the platform and the opening had slightly increased in size, somewhat surprising the guild members. "There we go, all better now." Whis stated. He then turned his attention to the guild members that were outside the platform, Gajeel, and Laxus. "Well?" Whis asked, "Are you coming with us, or were you just spectating?"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" A young, female voice cried out. Everyone, including Whis, turned their attention to see a young girl with short blue hair running towards them holding a small, black cat in her arms.

"Levy? Panther Lily?" Gajeel exclaimed, before running towards the girl. The girl, Levy was leaning forward, trying to catch her breath. "What are you two doing here?" Gajeel demanded, "I thought I told you to stay behind!"

"And let you run off and get yourself killed?" Levy cried, "Besides, it's not like you gave me a chance. All you said was 'Don't follow me' and then ran off with Natsu and the others."

"And you know damn well why I told you to do that!" Gajeel yelled, "You saw what happened to us, I'm not letting that happen to you!"

"That is exactly why I've made my choice to go with you guys." Levy replied, tightening her hold on the cat.

"Please curve this argument so that it doesn't kill me!" Panther Lily cried out. Levy immediately loosened her grip, letting air return to the cat's lungs. "But Levy's right," Panther Lily said, "You are gonna need all the help you can get."

"I don't want your help, I want you two safe!" Gajeel yelled.

"Well we don't always get what we want, do we?" Levy replied.

"You may not want our help, but you most certainly need it." Panther Lily stated.

"Excuse me," Whis then interrupted, drawing the attention of the three. "Forgive me for interrupting, but we are in a bit of a time crunch. So if you could finish this discussion in the ship, that would be very helpful."

"Wait, hold it!" Gajeel exclaimed. But before he could say anymore, Levy and Panther Lily had already walked onto the platform, along with everyone, patiently waiting for Gajeel to come back.

"You heard him, Gajeel, let's go." Levy then said. Begrudgingly, Gajeel walked forward, before standing on the platform. He then glared into Whis's eyes, as if forgetting that this was the same being that made him shake with a mere turn of the head.

"If she gets even one scratch on this mission, I will hold you responsible." Gajeel stated. Whis said nothing in response, other than tapping his staff on the platform, making it float. The platform then slid through the air, and then entered the ship through the opening. Whis again tapped his staff, and the platform then melded with the floor of the vessel. And the opening then sealed itself, until it looked as if there was no opening there at all.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, I'll give you all a tour of the vessel." Whis then said.

"I'm afraid we don't have time for a tour just yet." A voice echoed. Lucy began feeling her blood run cold. And out of the corner, Beerus revealed himself.

"You?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You should avoid using that tone with me, young lady." Beerus said, as he glared at Lucy with cold eyes.

"Lucy, you know this guy?" Natsu then asked, placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Miss Heartfilia had and unfortunate encounter with Lord Beerus when he was under influence." Whis replied.

"Whis, what is she doing here?" Beerus asked, pointing at Lucy in a slightly condescending manner.

"Hey, don't you talk about Lucy like that!" Natsu yelled, surprising the two divine beings. "She's as much a member of Fairy Tail as the rest of us?" Beerus and Whis said nothing, other than a sigh from Beerus.

"Alright, you made your point." Beerus said, he then turned to face Whis. "Whis, get this ship into space." Beerus ordered.

"Very well, my lord. It will be over in a flash." Whis replied. He then tapped his staff on the floor of the ship. And as soon as the staff left the floor, the ship shook like an earthquake. Everyone, except Beerus and Whis, fell to the floor like metal to a magnet. But as quickly as the event happened, it stopped. Everyone then managed to stand on their own two feet again, but the jarring nature of the situation caused them some trouble.

"What just happened?" Said the young, black haired man.

"We have just travelled 968 kilometers or 601 miles, in approximately 12 seconds." Whis answered. "That would be about, 20 times the speed of light."

"Only 20 times?" Beerus sneered.

"Well, it's no Hexahedron, that's still a high speed." Whis replied, "I was just about to give these fine ladies and gentlemen a tour of the vessel before you strolled in."

"You seem real grumpy, is that the reason why?" Beerus then asked.

"You could say that is a factor." Whis said.

"Fine, go give your tour." Beerus then said.

"Oh, you're not coming with us?"

"Nah." Beerus answered, before then walking off behind the corner.

"Well with that settled, I believe it's time for our tour to begin." Whis cheerfully announced. Whis then wasted no time heading off towards a long high way and stopping at a doorway on the left. "This way to your living quarters everyone." Whis said, gesturing at the doorway, before heading past said doorway.

"Anyone else feeling like they've made, comin' here?" Gajeel asked. Everyone turned to face him.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"I don't know how to explain, but that guy..." Gajeel then stopped.

"Well, I trust him." Lucy announced. Everyone's eyes immediately shifted to look at her. "I mean, he did heal everyone back at the arena. We should at least be grateful for that."

"I don't think Gajeel's saying to not be grateful, but I think I'm with him on this. That guy gives off a weird vibe." The black-haired man said.

"Come on, Grey, for all we know, these guys might be crazy maniacs, but right now, we need to focus on the main problem." Natsu declared, facing the black-haired man. "Plus, if Lucy says that Whis is trustworthy, than he is to me."

"Well, let's hope that Salamander's right on this one." Gajeel stated, "Or else, we'll be up a big creek."

"Uhm, hello?" Whis called out, quickly catching everyone's attention. "Will you be coming with me or not?"

14


	16. Some Explanations are Due

Chapter 16 Dragon Universe

"These are your quarters." Whis said, gesturing towards a long room that looked more like barracks than actual living quarters. The walls and floor were a cold metallic blue , while the beds looked very uniform and sizable.

"Why are the beds so large?" The young petite girl asked.

"Well, I couldn't exactly take the time to take measurements for all of you so I simply made each bed big enough so they anyone could fit." Whis replied, almost in a proud manner. "Well, now that that's done, I have some other business to attend to. Just stay right here and I'll be on my way." The guild members audibly reacted in confusion at Whis's words.

"Hey, wait, what about the rest of the tour?" Grey then asked.

"That was the whole tour." Whis then replied. Then, with no more words, Whis then walked off, heading someplace else.

"H-hey!" Grey yelled. Whis didn't turn around, and it wasn't that he wasn't loud enough or wasn't close enough. Then, Grey's attention was then drawn back towards the guild members, who had already entered the room and finding themselves resting on the beds.

"Oh, man!" Natsu cried out. "These beds are nice! Feels like I'm gonna sink to the floor one this thing!"

"You're right!" The petite girl said, "It's so soft!" She then stretched her arms and legs while laying flat on her chosen bed.

"Hey, Gajeel." Levy called, waving her arm. Gajeel turned to face her, seeing her then point towards the bed adjacent to her's. "Come on, you can have this bed over here."

"Come here, my darling." The blue-haired woman said, beckoning at Grey with a rather excited look in her eyes. "We can have this bed together!"

"Juvia, you know that there are multiple beds for a reason." Grey replied, looking back at the woman with a slightly embarrassed look.

"Hey, has anyone seen Sting and Rogue?" Natsu then asked.

"Yeah, come to think of it, where are those two?" Happy asked.

* * *

"So this influence from Demigra," Beerus then started. "How does that work? Gods can't be controlled by magic."

"Well, technically speaking, you were still in full control of your own thoughts." Whis replied. "You are right, mind control by magic does not work on gods or beings with god ki. But influential magic, it being an entirely different form of magic, can have an effect on beings like Gods of Destruction. You may have control over your actions, but if someone were to steer your actions towards their wants by effecting your emotions, and it's Goodnight Irene for the rest of us."

"Is there any way to counter it?" Beerus asked.

"Other than staying out of its area of effect, there appears to be none so far." Whis answered.

"What about beating it out of someone? Could that work?" Beerus suggested.

"I guess that could be an option, but I think that should be the last option rather than the first." Whis replied. Beerus then placed two fingers on his chin, pondering on something.

"Wait a minute. How are you and those two Saiyans unaffected?" Beerus then asked.

"Well, it thankfully appears that the spell has to be focused on a singular being." Whis answered, "Here's how I believe it works; at first, there is an area of effect, but without a specific target, the influence does nothing. Now, add a target, and the spell will work its magic. But the influence is not instant, it's gradual and exponential. The target has to stay within the circle of influence for a certain amount of time, and if the target leaves the circle, the progress is reversed and influence has to work its way back up again. And another important note on this hypothesis is that the duration of time needed for the spell to kick in is different for everyone. For some, it might be quicker than a bug's lifespan, for others, it may take millennia for the spell to work."

"I see."

"Should I brief the Saiyans on this situation, my lord?" Whis asks.

"Hmmmm..." Beerus then ponders for a short while. "No, it will be on a need-to-know basis." Beerus then stated. "Just make sure that we're not in one planet for too long. With Demigra and his damn minions running amok, we'll have no telling where he'll be next."

"Very well, my lord." Whis replied.

* * *

"Man, this ship is HUGE!" Goku exclaimed, looking up in awe. "This spot would be awesome for an arena, wouldn't you say, Vegeta?" Not hearing any answer, Goku turned around, becoming confused at the lack of Vegeta's presence. "What the- Hey, Vegeta!" Goku yelled.

"Will you pipe down, Kakarot!" Vegeta barked back, "I'm right here, I was just making sure that these two don't wander off." Vegeta then gestured behind him, drawing Goku's attention towards Sting and Rogue, who were currently marveling at the impressive size of the vessel interior.

"Oh, you guys are here too!" Goku exclaimed, "That's great, I think it's time for some training, don't you think?" The two Dragon Slayers brought their full attention away from the ship and onto Goku.

"Wait, training? Right now?" Sting then asked. "Shouldn't we be resting first?"

"We haven't had any actual rest since we met you." Rogue stated.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Goku said, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "Sorry about that." Then, Goku perked up with a realization. "Hey, I got an idea. We could try some meditation?"

"I've got a better one," Vegeta then stated. "We'll start by teaching you the basics of ki and ki control, then once the two of you have rested long enough, you'll learn how to fly."

"Hang on, don't you think that meditation would help a lot in that regard? It would help them relax as well." Goku then said.

"And how would they know how to control ki with meditation without even learning the basics of ki? Did you think of that, or did you forget, you dolt?" Vegeta asked.

"Come on, Vegeta. Are you still ticked about that?" Goku then asked. "I just wanted tonkatsu slices."

"And I told you those slices were mine!" Vegeta yelled.

"Well, could you blame me? Those were some of the best tonkatsu slices I've ever eaten!"

"Even more reason from me to be pissed at you! Ugh, and I had just gotten over that incident!"

"Uhhhh... Guys?" Sting then interrupted. "Rogue and I'll just go be with Fairy Tail. We'll meet you guys latter." The two Dragon Slayers then slowly backed away from the arguing Saiyans, who had not broken eye contact with each other, before turning around to find Beerus and Whis standing right in front of them, almost bumping into each other.

"Pardon me," Whis calmly said, before basically nudging the two Dragon Slayers to the side. "Hey, Goku, Vegeta?" Whis then called out. The two Saiyans finally stopped arguing with each other and glanced at Whis. "Would you mind if I borrowed Sting and Rogue for a moment?"

"Uhm, sure." Vegeta replied. "But why would you need them right-"

"I just need to show these two to their quarters, once that's done I'll send them right back to you." Whis said.

"Oh, okay." Goku said. Then, Goku waved his arm, trying to grab Whis's attention. "Oh, and once you're done, can you send everyone over here?" Goku requested. Whis pondered on the request for a moment, before glancing back at Goku.

"I'm wagering that it's for training, is it not?" Whis then asked. Goku began chuckling, scratching his nose while he was at it.

"Yeah, you're pretty much spot on with that, Whis." Goku replied, still chuckling.

"I'm afraid that will have to wait, Goku. Remember these people are living beings with limits, they still need their rest." Whis answered, he then walked further down the hallway, passing Sting and Rogue. "Come along now." Whis then said, motioning for Sting and Rogue to follow him, which they did after some hesitation, but without question.

"So, you wanna spar?" Goku then asked, facing Vegeta.

"What is wrong with you, today!?" Vegeta then yelled.

4


	17. A Little Mess Made by Saiyans

Chapter 17 Dragon Universe

"I can't believe it," Lucy said, "I'm actually up with the stars."

"Too bad we can't see those stars," Natsu complained. "Couldn't that Whis guy place some windows at least?"

"Try not to ruin this moment for me, Natsu." Lucy replied, frowning at her guild member. "As a Celestial Wizard, I never thought that I would ever have a chance to be among the glittering stars of the night sky."

"In case you haven't noticed, we are in a ship," Gajeel stated, "Not exactly among the stars in my eyes." Lucy and the petite girl frowned in response.

"There's a time and a place for talk like that, Gajeel." Said the white cat, still carried by the petite girl.

"Yeah, Gajeel. You should learn to take in a moment instead of ruining it." The girl said.

"Yeah, like I'm not gonna be realistic hear and actually think about our current situation here." Gajeel replied.

"Current situation? What's on your mind, Gajeel?" Grey then asked. Gajeel took a glance at Grey, before standing up from his bed.

"Later. Right now, I've had enough rest." Gajeel simply said. He then headed towards the exit, only to be met, face-to-face with Whis.

"Oh, going somewhere?" Whis casually asks. Gajeel's initial shock keeps him from answering for a split second, but it quickly wears off, as Gajeel then said,

"I'm going to see where those two guys are," Gajeel answered, he then notices Sting and Rogue. "So you two decided to tag along with us, didn't you?"

"That is of none of your concern," Rogue quickly replied. "All you need to know is that we are allies now, despite our backgrounds."

"You don't say." Was Gajeel's response. "Well, if you need anything, I'm gonna go find those two tough guys." Gajeel then walked past the three of them, not even glancing at Whis again.  
"You still wish to fight them even after your defeat?" Rogue then asked. Gajeel stopped for a split second, before turning around to face the Shadow Dragon.

"I'm that obvious, am I?" Gajeel asked. "Fine, what gave it away?"

"Fair warning, both Goku and Vegeta are unfathomably powerful. At your current strength, you will be on the floor before landing a single strike."

"Well now, am I sensing a rivalry between these two?" Whis asked, placing his hand on his lips.

"Like I need a reminder on that. It's not like I'm not gonna try and improve myself." Gajeel replied. "I'll try my best, thank you very much." Gajeel then walked off further down the hallway.

"If it's Goku and Vegeta you're looking for, then you're heading the wrong way." Whis stated, causing Gajeel to halt in his tracks. Before long, Gajeel swiftly turned around, and began walking the opposite direction.

"Hey, if you're looking to be in a match with Goku and Vegeta, then I'm coming with you!" Natsu stated. "I'm also done resting."

"You know what, I'm with Natsu on this." Grey said, "Plus, I haven't actually fought Goku and Vegeta yet."

"And if Grey goes, then I follow." Juvia replied, standing up as well.

"Well, I guess there's no use for me to stay here at the moment." Erza then said, as she stood up and headed towards Gajeel's position. Gajeel then let out a faint, frustrated sigh, before glancing back at Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Laxus, Sting, and Rogue.

"What about you guys?" Gajeel asked. "You gonna tag along, or not?" Lucy smiled nervously.

"Uhm, actually, I was planning on staying here a little longer." Lucy answered, waving her arms in a rejecting motion.

"Huh, and you, Levy?" Gajeel then asked.

"I'm with Lucy here, I don't think I'm ready for a fight just yet." Levy replied.

"Alright then," Gajeel said, he then glanced at Whis, "Now where are those two tough guys?"

"Just follow me, and you'll be with them in no time." Was Whis's answer. After that, he then turned around, walking away. Gajeel and the others were quick to follow. But then, Sting then exited the room, and then called out,

"Hey, Natsu!" Natsu then turned around to see Sting, smiling at him with his thumb pointing up. "Good luck." Was all Sting had to say. Natsu smiled in return.

"Thanks. You know, I thought all you Sabertooth guys were all high-and-mighty jerks, but you and your pal, you'll not that bad."

"Hey, Natsu." Grey called out. Natsu turned around, seeing everyone waiting for him. "Come on, you gonna keep us hangin'?" Natsu turned to glance back at Sting again, before returning the thumbs-up gesture.

"See ya later, pal." Natsu said, before heading off with Gajeel and the others.

* * *

"Man, this ship is huge." Said Natsu, "How long have we been walking?"

"Not that long, about 2 minutes, give or take." Whis replied.

"You sure about that? Cause it feels a hell of a lot longer than just 2 minutes."

"Well, I definitely know that whining about it will in fact make the time feel even longer. So, do be patient, Natsu." Whis replied. Natsu groaned in annoyance.

"Hey, I think I see them!" Grey then announced, catching everyone's attention.

"Yes, it seems we have arrived and-what in the name of...?" Was all Whis could say at the sight his eyes laid on. The massive room was in complete shambles. The walls were shredded, the floor was littered with craters and jutting landmasses, and the layout of the room resembled more of a mountain range than the inside of a space-faring vessel. And then, Whis noticed Goku and Vegeta brawling in the air. But while Whis could clearly see the whole brawl unfold, everyone else could only see fuzzy afterimages and faint explosions rupturing in the air, and even then, they could barely keep their focus on a single afterimage, and every subsequent explosion went too fast for their eyes to perceive.

"What exactly do you two barbarians think you're doing?" Whis demanded. Instantly, Goku and Vegeta halted their brawl, finally allowing Natsu's friends to get a clear look at the two Saiyans. Both Saiyans were bruised and battered while being covered in dust and scratches. But that didn't seem to bother the Saiyans too much, as they looked down to see Whis starring right at them.

"Oh, hey Whis. I didn't think you'd be coming this soon." Goku exclaimed. He then floated down, touched the floor, and greeted Whis with a simple smile, but not without noticing Whis's frustrated visage. "Hey, you alright, Whis?" Goku then asked, "You're makin' me feel like I've done something." But before Goku received an answer, he quickly shifted his attention towards Natsu and the others. "Oh, hey! You guys are here too? Awesome!" Goku declared, pumping his fists in excitement, before making a beeline for the group. Fortunately for Natsu, Whis had halted Goku's dash by giving him a quick chop on the shoulder.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Goku yelped as he rubbed his shoulder. "Whis, what was that for!"

"In case you haven't noticed, your brawl has left this room in ruins!" Whis stated, almost coming close to growling. "You do realize the reason we keep these chambers nice and orderly is so no-one has to learn how to become a rock-climber, and so the ship doesn't have holes in its walls!

"But can't your staff do all that stuff for you?" Goku then asked, "Just wave that thing around and fix us up. Please? My back's been killing me!"

"Kakarot, I wouldn't think it wise to pester Whis while he's like this." Vegeta said. "I mean, he has that tick mark on his forehead." Vegeta then pointed at Whis's forehead, and sure enough, there was an anime tick mark right at the edge of said forehead. Once Goku noticed the tick mark, he began backing off, waving his hands in defeat.

"Sorry, my mistake. I'll be over here now, we can wait." Goku said, awkwardly. He then sat on the floor with his legs crossed, giggling. Vegeta soon followed, and sat somewhat adjacent to where Goku was sitting, with both his legs and arms folded.

"Dumbass." Vegeta said.

"He truly lacks any tact whatsoever." Whis said.

* * *

"There we go. Good as new and completely spotless." Whis said. It has only been one minute, and not only has Whis managed to completely repair the room, he has also managed to calm down a bit. Goku took notice of this, and wasted no time in dashing straight for Whis.

"Finally, so you think you can heal us now?" Goku excitedly asked. Before being promptly whacked on the noggin by Whis.

"Goku, you have an awful habit of letting your primal Saiyan instinct get the best of you before you rush into action, and it is most displeasing. If you or Vegeta continue to rush in with such reckless abandon, you will be in some serious trouble." Whis said.

"Okay, okay! I get it, can you please heal us now?" Goku asked, while rubbing his head where Whis's staff had struck. Whis then let out one last sigh, before using his staff to create a green circle surrounding both Goku and Vegeta. The circles quickly lifted, and every single wound on the Saiyans' bodies were wiped clean off. Goku and Vegeta let out a deep breath, relieved at the cathartic feeling of a fully invigorated body.

"Whoo! Man that feeling never gets old." Goku stated as he stretched his arms and body. Vegeta simply cracked his knuckles and shoulders, while keeping his grouchy visage. But Goku still had some business to take care of, as he immediately shifted his eyes to look at Natsu and the others. "So, what are you guys doing here? I thought you were all resting." Goku asked.

"It turns out that they are just as reckless with their health as you Saiyans and were just itching for a match between you two." Whis answered.

"I wouldn't exactly say we were itching-" Grey then said, but before he could finish his thoughts, Vegeta had stepped in on the conversation.

"Well that will have to wait." Vegeta stated. "First things first, we'll need to teach you the basics of ki and how to wield it."

5


	18. How to Explain Ki Control

Chapter 18 Dragon Universe

"Ki control?" Gajeel asked.

"Hold on, isn't that the thing you mentioned back at the arena?" Natsu then asked.

"Oh, you remembered." Goku replied. "That's neat."

"Yeah, what even is Ki anyway?" Natsu asked.

"Well, it's an energy that everyone has in their body. It's mainly focused at your center, but if you can draw it out, you can basically do anything you want with it. You can use it to boost your attacks, create energy barriers, or even create a whole new technique." Goku stated.

"Be warned though, just because you have more Ki than your opponent does not guarantee victory for you." Vegeta cut in. "The more Ki you have in your body, the more difficult it becomes to properly utilize in battle. That's where Ki control comes in."

"If you find a way to let out your Ki and keep it from leaking from your body, that's when you become real strong!" Goku excitedly said. Then, Vegeta walked forward towards the group.

"First, try to focus your mind and your energy, then, once you feel something your Ki, try and draw it out." Vegeta then ordered. The group simply glanced at each other in confusion.

"Wait, that's it?" Gajeel then asked.

"That should be everything." Whis chimed in. "Just try to calm your mind and body, and you may feel your Ki. Once you've done that, try and see if you can release it and then keep it at a certain level."

"Thanks, Whis." Said Goku.

"Alright, now that we're done with the explanations, try to draw out your energy." Vegeta then ordered. This time, the group didn't ask any questions and all of them closed their eyes. At first glance, it seemed that Erza was the most successful, at least in focusing her body and mind. The others, they were having some trouble, to say the least. Grey and Juvia looked as if they were distracted or anxious, Gajeel seemed to be growing more and more frustrated as the time past, and Natsu looked like he was trying too hard to stop himself from fidgeting.

"I think I'm doing this wrong." Natsu blurted out, as he broke out of his attempted meditation. Gajeel also broke his focus, as he then growled as he broke his stance.

"Dammit!" Gajeel yelled, shocking Grey and Juvia out of their focus as well. Even Erza, the one who held the most success on focusing her mind, couldn't hold it for much longer.

"Damn, even at my best efforts, I couldn't feel anything." Erza said, as she leaned over with hands on her knees.

"You think you can show us how to do this?" Natsu then asked. Goku and Vegeta then glanced at each other, before Goku shrugged his shoulders and took a low, almost crouching stance.

"Okay, here's how I do it." Goku stated, before closing his eyes and clenching his fists. Everyone began to huddle closer towards Goku, but Vegeta placed his arm in a position to block them.

"I would stand a little further back if I were you." Vegeta stated. Goku then let out a light yell, nothing too intense but not exactly quiet either. Then, the yell grew in intensity and volume. Everyone began backing up at this point, as Goku's yell soon turned into a full-fledged roar! Soon, a clear aura could be seen surrounding Goku's body, and waves of air acted like a tidal wave and pushed everyone back besides Vegeta and Whis. Then, in an instant, Goku released one last roar, and with that roar, the aura around him grew immensely, and the force of his aura knocked Natsu and his friends off their feet. But then, as soon as the roar happened, it ended, and when the guild members looked back up, they saw Goku with a smirk on his face and a steady aura encompassing his body.

"Well, what do ya think?" Goku asked, still keeping the smirk on his face. Natsu and his friends simply looked on, stunned by what they had just felt and witnessed.

"Holy-What's with that power!?" Natsu exclaimed, "At this point, you could blow up an entire continent!"

"Yeah, and probably a lot more too." Goku replied. He then let out his breath in a simple sigh, and his aura quickly dissipated.

"You pushed us back with just the sheer force of your voice." Erza exclaimed. "Just how strong is he?"

"Well, if it gives you any comfort, it wasn't just his voice that pushed you all back." Whis then chimed in. Erza shifted her attention at the pale, blue angel.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"Well, that little screaming fit that Goku and Vegeta like to do so much is really just an indicator that they're letting out some of their energy." Whis explained. "So that force that you all felt,"

"That must be part of Ki control." Erza then stated.

"Well that's one way of putting it." Whis replied. Goku then walked towards Whis, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Whis?" Goku then asked. "You think I did a good job explaining to these guys how Ki works?"

"Actually, you may have skipped a 'few' steps in the learning process." Whis answered. "As in, showing them the end goal instead of the first few steps."

"Aww man." Goku moaned. "I wish Tien was here, he'd probably be better at this then I am."

"That would most definitely be true." Whis replied.

"So what should I do? What would you do, Whis?" Asked Goku. "I haven't really done something like Ki to anyone before."

"That much I can tell." Whis said.

"I mean, Gohan did that to Videl once, but I was still dead from all the stuff with Cell, so I wasn't there."

"Hold it, mind repeating that again?" Gajeel interrupted. Both Goku and Whis turned their heads to see Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, Juvia, and Grey, who had apparently heard everything from the two, starring at Goku with wide eyes.

"Goku, until you can learn to keep certain things under wraps, you should probably refrain from blurting out random things, that could be very detrimental to our mission." Whis stated.

"What? Why? All I said, was I never done this before." Goku replied.

"You also mention that you had already died once and now we should all expect to be flooded by a plethora of questions." Whis then said, but fortunately for the two of them, the orb on Whis's staff began to flash, allowing Whis the perfect excuse to escape before any questions flooded his way. "Hmm, what's this?" Whis asked, before projecting an image on the orb.

"Is this thing even functioning?" Beerus voice could be heard yelling though the orb.

"Oh, it's you, Lord Beerus." Whis said, "Already putting that communicator to good use, I see."

"I would have sooner if you weren't so busy ignoring my calls." Beerus said, sternly. "Anyway, I called to ask you where we are in space."

"Good question, my lord." Whis replied, "Shall I get the answer now?"

"Preferably now instead of later, I've been waiting for a while, you know." Beerus answered. Whis then dropped the projection of Beerus in favor of a projected image of the space around them. The empty space itself was just as empty as it should be, and it seemed that they've arrived at a solar system. Nothing too exotic, just a singular, yellow sun, a few planets orbiting around it, and the layout of the planets seemed to be very similar to that of the solar system of Universe 7's Earth. "Oh, it appears that we've already breached into another universe." Whis stated. The orb of his staff began flashing again. The projection of the solar system was soon replaced by the angered face of Beerus.

"Do something like that again, and you won't have a single bite the next time we eat!" Beerus yelled.

"Calm down, Lord Beerus, I was planning on calling you again anyway," Whis replied. He then tapped his staff on the floor, and instantly, the ship had a sudden burst of speed, and then halted almost immediately. And it had stopped right in front of a planet.

"Whis, bring up an image of the planet, I want to see if this is indeed, another Earth." Beerus ordered.

"Right away, my lord." Whis replied. He then projected an image, showcasing the planet that they've come across. But instead of a lush green and blue planet, all that could be seen was a crimson, almost blood-like colored clouds blanketing the entirety of the planet.

"What the hell?" Beerus said.

"This is indeed strange." Whis said.

"Strange is a massive understatement, are you sure this is actually Earth?" Beerus then asked.

"I'm checking now, my lord, and the position of the planet and the layout of the solar system all point towards the fact that this is Earth, or at least a planet like Earth."

"Check again." Beerus ordered. But both of them knew that doing so would be pointless. Whis had already checked the solar system layout multiple times, and the positioning of the third planet was the exact same as Earth's positioning, not only in being the third planet, but also the distance between the Earth and the sun. "Is that red planet Earth?" Beerus asked one last time, hoping that they had just missed a small detail. But alas, it was not the case.

"I'm afraid that this is indeed an Earth, my lord." Whis answered. "What would you want me to do?" Beerus didn't need to think anymore on his next order.

"Get everyone back to the living quarters, and prepare to land the ship. We need to see this planet out."

4


	19. Walking on a Ruined Earth

Chapter 19 Dragon Universe

"Alright, everyone. Come to me." Whis announced, "It is imperative that we head back to your quarters immediately."

"Wait, what?" Natsu exclaimed, "We barely got started on our training."

"What's going on?" Goku then asked.

"We are about to land on a planet and I can't do that until all of you are secured." Whis stated, as he began huddling the guild members.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Grey yelled. "You can't just drop a bombshell like that and expect us to ignore it a second later!"

"Discussion of that revelation can wait, for now you must return to your quarters, or else my lord will grow impatient and I'll have to deal with the mess that always follows." Whis replied. He then moved Grey and his fellow guild members out of the massive room before turning around, eyeing Goku and Vegeta. "You too need to come along as well." The two Saiyans shot quick glances at each other, before quickly following Whis.

* * *

It took some time for the group to reach the living quarters, but once they reached the room, everyone then sat down to rest their feet. "Alrighty then," Whis started, "Everyone, brace for landing."

"Wait, hold on-" Lucy started. But before she could finish, Whis tapped the bottom of his staff on the floor, and instantly, the ship began to shake. But like before, the shaking was only for a short moment, and the ship fell completely still.

"You think you could give us a warning next time?" Gajeel asked, before attempting to stand up. "Where the hell are we, anyway?"

"We've landed on Planet 877, located in the heart of 4032-Green." Whis answered.

"Uh, what? English, please!" Sting exclaimed.

"We've landed on Earth." Beerus said. Everyone then turned to see Beerus standing by the doorway.

"Wait, really?" Goku exclaimed, jumping to his feet and clenching his fist in excitement. "Finally! I've been dying to meet some more fighters." Said Goku, "So, when are we heading out?"

"For you, never." Beerus said.

"Wait, what!?" Goku yelled. "What do you mean? What happened to looking for strong fighters?"

"We aren't scouting this planet out for fighters on this planet, we're here to investigate." Beerus stated.

"Investigate? What for?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, you see, this is what this Earth looks like." Whis said, before projecting the image of the red Earth.

"That's Earth?" Goku then asked.

"Very much so, and you can clearly see, something is very wrong with this planet." Whis answered.

"And hopefully, the investigation will yield us the answers of how, when, and why this Earth looks the way it is. But I don't think we need to guess who's responsible." Beerus said. "So just stay here and wait for us to finish."

"Wait a minute." Goku then exclaimed. "Listen, I get what you're saying, but staying here would do anyone any good. With you and Whis not around, whoever did this could easily ambush us in here."

"And as much as it pains me to admit, Kakarot makes a decent point," Vegeta then stated. "You know this vessel is massive, but that also makes it an easier target for our enemies."

"And what do you suggest we do?" Beerus then asked. "It's not like we could fly around on the ship and investigate that way."

"Just let us go with you, Lord Beerus." Goku answered.

"And that would result in us exposing ourselves and clumping together!" Beerus retorted. "And we don't know if there's still something out there that is controlled by Demigra!"

"Well, even then, I'd rather take those chances than sit idly by while someone might be in need of help!" Erza announced, jumping to her feet.

"Same with me." Natsu said.

"Are you sure?" Whis then asked. "You've recently stated that you've barely even started your training. You won't be ready if we are attacked."

"Well, training or no training, we should still try to do something to help whoever might be out there." Lucy then said.

"Hold it. You're all talking as if we're definitely heading out." Beerus then said. "If we do that, we could leave the ship defenseless. And if that's destroyed, we'll be stuck on this planet even longer!"

"Well, that's not entirely accurate, my lord." Whis chimed in. Beerus turned to face his attendant.

"What are you saying, Whis?" Beerus then asked.

"Well, the main reason for the construction of this being so long was due to the fact that the planning process of designing and building the vessel was rather complex." Whis stated, "But with the design already in place, the process to construction will be much shorter. So there's really no need to be that worried about the ship, my lord."

"That doesn't change the fact that going outside is an unnecessary risk that we can't afford to have right now!" Beerus retorted.

"Lord Beerus, I'm afraid the longer we argue over executive decisions, the longer we remain on this planet and risk further exposure to our enemies." Whis then said. "Why don't we just put it to a vote?"

"Alright, fine." Beerus said, before letting out a breath of frustration. He then turned to face the group. "All those in favor of heading out, stand up." Almost immediately, everyone in the guild that had yet to stand up instantly got on their feet and stood tall and firm. Beerus then placed his hands covering his face, while groaning. "I already regret doing this." Beerus mumbled. He then shot a quick glance at Whis.

"Well, shall we get going, Lord Beerus?" Whis asked. Beerus then stretched his back, making noticeable cracking sounds as his joints loosened. He then took one last glance at the group.

"Grab what you need and prepare for a long walk." Beerus ordered. "We head out soon."

* * *

The group was lucky that the planet's red clouds were not poisonous in anyway. In fact, the air was actually quite clean, baring the smell of rubble and smoke. Beerus and Whis had opened a door in a small room sealed off from the rest of the vessel in order to breathe the air. Poisonous air wouldn't have harmed the two of course, but the same couldn't be said for the rest of the group. Once the two deities tested the air, Whis immediately removed the walls that kept the air from entering the vessel, letting everyone breathe the air.

"Come on, everyone. Let's get our feet moving." Beerus ordered, gesturing for everyone to follow. Goku and Vegeta were the first to walk out onto a small platform that extended out of the ship. Soon, everyone followed suite and stepped onto the platform.

"Going down." Said Whis. He then tapped his staff on the platform, and the platform quickly detached itself from the ship. But instead of falling down, the platform slowly lowered itself to the ground below. Once the platform touched the floor, Beerus and Whis stepped off said platform and took a good look around them.

"Is there something wrong, Lord Beerus?" Sting then asked. _Well that was a stupid question._ Sting said internally.

"Take a good look at the area." Beerus replied. Everyone complied, taking several glances at the environment. It didn't take long for them to notice something amongst the rocks and dirt. "You see it, right?" Beerus asked.

"Yeah, these aren't just rocks." Lucy replied. "These are toppled buildings."

"These could be ancient ruins," Mystogan then stated. He had already strayed a little from the group and began giving a close examination on some of the ruins. "But that doesn't seem to be that case, it looks like this building was destroyed not that long ago."

"And how long ago do you believe this building fell?" Beerus asked.

"If I had to make a guess, only a few hours ago." Mystogan then answered.

"Which means that this was a recent attack." Said Vegeta.

"Yeah, probably from that Demigra jerk and his friends." Goku said.

"Which means we should probably stick closer together." Whis stated. "I implore you all to remain wary and keep an eye out for Demigra and his lackeys."

"All of you, listen very carefully." Beerus started, catching everyone's attention. "If any of you notice anything suspicious, whatever you do, do not split off and engage. You turn back and run back and report it to us. Don't even think too hard about it, just run back. Do I make myself clear?" Beerus then asked. Everyone nodded in response. "Alright, let's keep moving!"

* * *

It has been 2 hours since the group ventured out into the open. And in those 2, _long_ hours, they have found nothing. No survivors, no animals, not even a tree was spotted. All they saw were ruins, rubble, and dust.

"It's been a while, Lord Beerus." Goku said, "And I'm getting a real bad feeling about this place. It feels like something's watching us."

"Well, I've felt nothing yet, and even if there was someone or something stalking us, it's not like they'll attack us with me and Whis around." Beerus stated. "So how 'bout you quit your whining and keep your feet moving? We're almost done anyway." Goku said nothing in response and just continued walking, as Vegeta made his way closer to Beerus. Once he was close enough, Vegeta then positioned his hands to block his mouth from being seen from the others.

"Lord Beerus, don't you think it would be a better idea to fly instead of walk for the investigation?" Vegeta whispered.

"If the wizards could fly, then that idea would so too." Beerus replied. "But since none of these wizards have made any mention of flying by themselves, I say you keep that ability under wraps until later. Plus I don't think you or Goku could carry every one of those wizards on your backs."

"My lord." Whis interrupted. Beerus quickly shifted his attention towards his attendant, surprised by the sudden outburst.

"What? What is it?" Beerus asked. Whis was looking away at the far distance, with a look of concern on his face. "Whis? What are you looking at?" Beerus then asked. Whis then shifted his attention away from the distance.

"I believe we should head back, right away." Whis abruptly said. Beerus was left confused.

"What, you mean right now?" Beerus asked. Whis then nodded in response. "But we've only been on this planet for 2 hours. We haven't even finished with our investigation." Suddenly, Beerus's face twitched, as he then felt a strange, uncomfortable presence. Then he felt two. "Whis, did you...?" Beerus then asked. Whis nodded. Beerus then took a deep breath, and turn his attention to the two Saiyans. But he then noticed that both Saiyans had their eyes closed, and were facing the direction where Beerus and Whis felt the two presences.

"Are you two napping?!" Beerus yelled, snapping his fingers, trying to gain their attention.

"Just wait a second, Lord Beerus." Goku replied. Beerus then raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, did I stutter?" Beerus barked, "Whatever problems you're having right now, we've got bigger ones to worry about!"

"I know, those two strange energies, I felt them too. But right now, I'm sensing another energy, and it's close by." Goku stated.

"What are you talking about?" Beerus asked, growing more and more anxious and impatient as time felt as time passed, with each passing second feeling as if they were speeding up.

"It's pretty faint, but I definitely felt it earlier." Said Goku, still keeping his eyes closed. Then, Goku suddenly shot his eyes open, "I got it!" Goku then yelled, before flying off to a nearby area.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled, as he then immediately followed his Saiyan rival. Goku landed near a small pile of rubble, before immediately pulling off massive chunks of rubble and throwing them aside. The rubble itself wasn't heavy for Goku, but the size of the individual pieces was too large for Goku to pick up more than one piece. Vegeta soon arrived to where Goku was.

"What do you think you're doing, flying off like that?" Vegeta asked. Goku shifted his attention towards Vegeta.

"Oh, good. It's just you." Goku said, still throwing the rubble aside. "You think you can help me with this?"

"Just use your ki to blow it away!" Vegeta then barked. He then lifted his arm, aiming his palm at the pile.

"Wait, stop!" Goku yelled, as he then grabbed Vegeta's wrist.

"What the- Kakarot, let go of my hand!" Vegeta yelled.

"If we use blow away the rubble, we might send the person flying to who knows where." Goku responded.

"You two need a lesson in following orders!" A voice called out. Goku and Vegeta shifted their attention away from the pile to see Beerus and Whis heading right towards them, the rest of the group not too far behind him.

"Perfect, you guys are here too." Goku then said.

"Would it trouble you if I asked what is it that you're dealing with right now?" Whis asked.

"I felt a faint energy just underneath this pile." Goku stated, pointing at said pile. "You think you can help us with getting rid of this stuff?" With no further words, Whis then lifted his staff upwards, with the orb on top beginning to glow.

"I would recommend standing back." Whis then said, before swinging his staff around. Immediately, the pieces of rubble began to glow with a bright green aura, before quickly being levitated and dropped elsewhere. Goku and Vegeta quickly dashed to the now open area. There, they had found a young looking, slender framed man with long red hair that was tied to a ponytail. He also wore a plain-looking, red kimono with a white _umanori hakama_ , with zori and _tabi_ covering his feet. But that wasn't the only feature of the unconscious man, for on his left cheek, lay a cross-shaped scar.

7


	20. A Problem with the Local Swordsman

Chapter 20 Dragon Universe

The unconscious man had not moved a single muscle, he was completely still. So still, in fact, that it was difficult to tell if the man was even breathing. If not for the two Saiyans' ability to sense Ki, it wouldn't be too absurd to assume that the man was dead. Not to mention the tattered and bloodied clothing and copious amounts of injuries didn't give the man a flattering look.

"He's alive, but he's in a real bad shape." Goku stated.

"It looks like his bodies too injured to breathe properly." Vegeta then added. "If we don't treat him now, he'll die of suffocation and blood loss." Goku then stood up, shifting his attention towards Whis. Whis then immediately pointed his staff at the mystery man. And instantly, a bright, green circle formed around the man, before lifting up and disappearing. The moment the circle lifted past the man, all of his bruises and cuts vanished and his clothing became good as new.

"Move back, he'll need the space and air when he wakes up." Vegeta then said. Everyone complied and moved back at least a meter and a half from where the man was laying. Suddenly, the man's eyes shot open, as he inhaled a very deep breath and sat right up. He was panting heavily and his heart was pounding fiercely under his chest, almost threatening to burst out. He was sweating profusely as he grasped his chest. Then the man started to slow his breathing, as he felt himself calming down. That's when he finally noticed a group of people surrounding him. He was somewhat confused by the style of clothing the group was wearing. But he then caught a glimpse of Goku, and the man then grew enraged!

The man then reached for something, but quickly released that it wasn't nearby. It didn't take long for the group to notice the man's actions.

"Hey, buddy, are you alright?" Goku then asked. Before suddenly, the man instantly shot to his feet and ran off. "What the-?" Goku blurted out.

"Well, don't just stand there, go after him!" Beerus then ordered. "We've spent far too much time searching for survivors so we're not letting this one get away!"

"Okay, Lord Beerus!" Goku responded, before immediately flying off in the direction where the man ran off.

"Dammit, Kakarot, slow down!" Vegeta growled, before quickly following his rival.

* * *

It took a while, but Goku managed to locate the mystery man. But this time, the mystery man now held something in his hand. In his left hand, the mystery man held a black _saya_ , with a _katana_ still sheathed. The man then places the scabbard under his _obi_ at his left hip. Despite the fact that the man is now armed, Goku then decides to land nearby, kicking up quite a bit of dust when his feet hit the ground. The man is surprised by the sudden appearance, but then quickly enters a defensive stance. "Hey, why did you just run off like that?" Goku then asked. Then, without warning, the man zipped past Goku with shocking speed.

 _Whoa, for a normal looking guy, he sure is fast._ Goku thought. He then turned around to see the mystery man with his right hand holding onto the handle of the _katana_ and his left hand holding onto the _saya_. He then lowered his body, preparing for another sprint. Goku began to back up. "Listen, buddy. I don't wanna hurt you or anything." Goku said, stuttering nervously, placing his hands in front of him. The man didn't listen, as he then charged at Goku with blazing speed. His _katana_ was still sheathed, as the man then zipped from side to side, in an effort to confuse the Saiyan.

Once the man was close enough, he quickly unsheathed his sword, with a slash aimed at Goku's stomach. Goku then immediately blocks the attack with his right palm, but then notices something off about the weapon. _What the- This sword's completely dull._ Goku thought, as he lightly pushed the man away. The mystery man lost his balance, but still remain on his feet, with his sword still in hand.

"I will only ask you this once." The man then said, surprising Goku. "Where have you taken my friends?" Goku scratched his head in response.

"Uh, sorry, can I ask you something? Who are your friends?" Goku then asked, trying his best not to sound overly suspicious. The swordsman didn't answer, as he then leaped into the air, readying a strike aimed for Goku's head.

"Don't mock me!" The swordsman growled, just before swinging his _katana_ down towards Goku's head. Goku then used his fingers to block the strike. "You should very well know, you and your ally took them!"

"Could we please stop with the fighting and just talk this out?" Goku exclaimed. "I really don't know who you're talking about!" Goku then dodged another attack from the man. "And what's with this guy that looks like me?"

"If you are trying to fool me, don't." The swordsman stated. "You will divulged whatever information you have on your allies and then I shall spare you. Even if you don't deserve it!"

"Hey! STOP!" A familiar voice yelled. The two men then turned to see Sting running towards them.

"Oh, this is great! Sting, could help me talk to this guy!" Goku blurted out.

"Who are you?" The swordsman asked, pointing his _katana_ at Sting.

"Woah, woah. Cool it!" Sting said. "Look, I don't know what you're going on about, or what you think Goku is, but you got it all wrong!"

"What are saying?" The swordsman then asked. He then turned his attention towards Goku, still pointing his _katana_ at Sting. "Who is he? Your disciple?" Goku then began to shake his hands infront of him.

"What? Oh, no! He's just a friend that tagged along with us. He's not that bad of a guy once you get to know him! Please put the sword down!" Goku then exclaimed. Then, the swordsman began to shake his head, as if he was poisoned or dazed by something. At first it was just a small amount of movement, but the swordsman then grasped his head as if he was dealing with immense pain.

"H-hey, are you...?" Sting then asked, but before he could finish, the swordsman began to scream in agony. He was grasping his head, as if there was something invading his skull. Goku and Sting attempted to step forward, but their steps made a very minimal distance. The swordsman couldn't stop himself from screaming as the pain only grew worse. But pain wasn't the only thing he was feeling. Soon, he began to feel a deep, burning rage boiling within him. And a sinister, malicious, and cruel evil began to consume his freedom. The screaming stopped, only to be replaced by a low growling noise.

"What the...?" Goku exclaimed. He and Sting could hear the growling, and they both knew it was coming from the swordsman. The swordsman then began to shake, which was already concerning for the two. Then, the swordsman emitted a sinister, dark purple aura. At this point, neither Goku or Sting could see the man's face, that is until he lifted his head, allowing the two to take a good look. The swordsman's eyes were closed, but then his eyes shot open with ferocious speed, and they glowed a solid red color.

"What the hell?" Sting exclaimed, backing up slowly. "What the hell happened to your eyes?" The swordsman didn't give an answer, instead opting for a swift charge. The two barely managed to dodge.

 _Whoa, whatever happening to this guy, it's made him alot faster than before._ Goku thought. He then landed to the right of the swordsman, who then jumped into the air, readying a strike aimed for Goku's neck. Goku then entered a defensive stance, when Sting slid from the side and managed to grab the sword. But Sting's grip on the sword didn't stop the swordsman from kicking Sting's stomach, sending Sting back, while knocking down Goku behind him. The two began to get back on their feet, but not before Sting started to have a little coughing fit while grabbing his stomach in pain.

"Damn, this guy just got real tough." Sting remarked.

"Yeah, and a whole lot more angrier than before." Goku added. "Something's defiantly wrong."

"You don't say." Sting responded. He was now fully on his feet and prepared a fighting stance. "So how should we help him?" Sting then asked.

"Try and keep this guy away from his sword." Goku said, "Once you've done that, try to hold him still from behind."

"What about you?" Sting asked, still not taking his eyes off the slowly approaching swordsman.

"I'm gonna knock the sword out of his hands. And once you've got him pinned, we'll knock him out!" Goku stated. Sting then smirked.

"Sounds like a solid plan to me." Sting then remarked, before suddenly, both Sting and Goku dashed to the side of the swordsman. Goku on the man's right, and Sting on the man's left. Goku then zipped towards the swordsman, aiming for the sword. But the swordsman immediately moved out of the way and tried to slash at the back of Goku's neck. Goku quickly stops himself before using his right leg to push himself away. The sword misses, striking the ground below and causing it to crack.

Sting dashed forward, moving in a zig-zag pattern. The swordsman catches on quickly before lifting his sword in the air, and then slashes downwards. A fast, but strong force shoots towards Sting's position, which Sting barely manages to dodge. He then takes a moment to see where the attack would eventually land, before seeing it clear a clean pathway through a massive pile of rubble.

 _That was a close one!_ Sting remarked in his head. He then landed on the ground, but when he looked up, he saw the swordsman charging towards him with his sword ready to cut open his chest! Luckily for Sting, Goku managed to grab the sword, before attempting to toss it aside. But the swordsman's grip was a lot tighter than Goku anticipated. Goku notices that the man preparing a kick aimed for Goku's right leg. With his arms locked onto the weapon, Goku uses his legs to counter the kick.

Then Sting appears behind the swordsman, before grabbing the man's arms and pulling back. This action causes the swordsman's grip to loosen up, giving Goku the opportunity to flip backwards, using his feet and momentum to kick the sword out of the man's hands before landed elsewhere. The swordsman struggles to free himself from Sting's grasp, but unfortunately for the Dragon Slayer, the swordsman simply had more brute strength than he did. The swordsman then slams the back of his head onto Sting's nose, with enough force to knock the Dragon Slayer to the ground.

"Ah, dammit!" Sting exclaimed, before immediately jumping back to his feet. The swordsman was already half-way towards his sword. But then Goku slides in front of the swordsman. He then jumps up and uses his legs to kick the swordsman back. The swordsman manages to block the kicks, but leaves his stomach wide open for a hard hook from Goku's left hand. The swordsman reels back, grasping his stomach in pain, all the while Sting manages to nab the sword off the ground before making his way back to Goku.

 _Huh, that's weird. I don't think I hit him that hard._ Goku then thought.

"Just-just a little bit more!" The swordsman then said. Surprised, Goku and Sting reel back. They then saw that the man's eyes were starting to lose its sinister red glow.

"Uhh, what?" Goku blurted out.

"It's like a hand is crushing my head everytime I try to speak!" The swordsman said, his voice sounded strained. "But when I got injured, I felt a small part of this evil influence leave me!" The man then grabs his head, as if trying to quell whatever was in his head. "I'm trying my hardest to resist, but this power is too..." He didn't finish his sentence as he then silenced himself as his eyes regain its crimson glow. Goku and Sting prepared themselves for an attack.

The swordsman then made a mad dash towards Sting, who was still holding on to the sword, before attempting a overhead strike with his left hand. Sting managed to dodge the attack but quickly noticed that the swordsman was now slower than he was before. Sting then used his right leg to kick the man's back, causing him to stumble forward and lose his footing. The man managed to return to his feet, but he barely had time to block an oncoming punch from Goku. Goku then shot a powerful left hook to the stomach.

For a moment, the man's eyes returned to their deep violet color, but again flashed back to red. With that, the swordsman then charged at the two fighters, much slower than before, but still fast enough to attack. The swordsman first went for Sting, but none of his attacks could connect. He was then stuck at the back of his neck by a chop from Goku. It came close to knocking the man down, but whatever held control over the poor man had refused to let go. The swordsman then spun around and attempted to use his own fingers to slice Goku's neck. A move that proves to be foolhardy against the Saiyan. Goku manages to grab the hand before pulling the swordsman closer. Goku then fires a hard uppercut to the man's chin, sending him flying back.

When the man finally lands, he didn't come back up. The two fighters still remained cautions around the man until they saw the strange, purple aura disperse from the body of the swordsman. Both fighters drop their fighting stances before approaching said swordsman. They breathe a loud sigh of relief when they could see that the man was still breathing, and he no longer appeared to be in any agonizing pain.

Suddenly, Goku's senses alerts him to a familiar presence. He looks up and sees Vegeta flying at high speeds straight towards him and Sting.

"Well, now you show up." Goku said in a mildly annoyed voice. "Where were you?"

"Where were **you** , Kakarot?" Vegeta then demanded.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Goku then asked, "Couldn't you at least sense us fighting?"

"No, once I lost sight of you, I lost track of your energy. It's like you just vanished off the face of this planet." Vegeta stated.

"Well, did you try hard enough?" Goku asked.

"Of course I tried! Did you really assume that I wouldn't, Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled. "And what's this thing about 'fighting' who did you fight?"

"That guy we found earlier, in fact, he's right over there." Goku answered, while pointed at the swordsman. "But it wasn't just a simple match, this guy was like, controlled by something."

"Wait, hold up. What do you mean by 'controlled'?" Vegeta then asked.

"By controlled, he means like he was under some sort of magic that made him go nuts." Sting then added. "If I had to guess, whoever put that spell on him is either really powerful with his magic, or is real close by."

"All the more reason to book it off this planet." Beerus then stated. All three of them looked up, seeing Beerus floating down slowly. Beerus then focuses his attention towards the swordsman. "I see you've found our survivor. Care to explain why he's on the ground, out cold again, Goku?" Beerus asked, shooting a mean look that caused Goku to sweat a little.

"It wasn't my fault, Lord Beerus! He wanted us to knock him out, it was the only way as far as we could tell!" Goku frantically tried to explain.

"Is that so?" Beerus asked, before heading over to inspect the downed man. He then looks straight into Goku's eyes, causing the Saiyan to yelp in surprise. "Goku, pick this man up and teleport us back to Whis." Beerus ordered. Goku immediately complied as he comically dashes towards the swordsman before picking him up and placing him behind his back like a backpack.

"Okay, everyone, huddle around me." Goku then said. Everyone complied, but Sting was a little unsure of what he was supposed to do. Then, Vegeta approaches him and places Sting's hand on Goku's left shoulder.

"Don't let go until we're there, you got it?" Vegeta asked. Sting nodded in response. Soon, Vegeta had placed his hand on Goku's right shoulder, and Beerus had placed his hand on Goku's left shoulder as well.

"Alright." Goku then places two fingers on his forehead, and it takes a while for Goku to get a read on Whis's energy. But soon enough, Goku yells, "I got it!" And as the name, _Instant Transmission_ implies, the four of them were instantly teleported away. Just as something hiding behind a piece of rubble, looks on, as a sinister grin stretch across both their faces. One of them then places a finger on his ear, before pressing a button on a contraption.

"Looks like your idea has some merit after all. If only our brave swordsman could've held out a little more."

6


	21. Strange Events Turn Sinister

Chapter 21 Dragon Universe

Goku, Vegeta, Beerus, and Sting had meet up with the rest of the group and without further delays, everyone agreed to head back to the ship. With the route they've taken, the group should arrive at the ship in about 20 minutes. Yet the group has found themselves walking for a full hour, and no ship could be seen in the horizon. Right now, the group has entered a surviving forest, where the tree's leaves have somehow turned red, as if it was trying to match the miserable state of the planet. It provided cover from potential enemies, to Beerus, heading into a forest just meant staying longer on this Earth.

"Whis, what's going on?" Beerus then asked. "You said that we'd be back by the ship in 20 minutes. How is it that we've been walking for an hour and we still don't have any glimpse of the vessel?" Beerus then demanded, growing ever more impatient and anxious.

"That does seem strange." Whis replied. "Why don't you and I head towards the sky and scout out the area ahead? I can use my staff to render our physical bodies and energies invisible to our enemies." Beerus then began to ponder on the suggestion. He turned to glance at the group behind him, and noticed that some in the group were slightly fatigued. But only slightly. Then Beerus looked at the wounded swordsman they were still carrying. If they delayed any further, their chances of gaining vital information could be lost, and there's no telling when an opportunity like this would arise again. Beerus then turned to Whis.

"Alright." Was all Beerus said, before focusing his attention back to the group. "Is everyone accounted for?" Beerus then asked. In response, everyone simply nodded and waited to hear what Beerus had to say. "Very well, then you are all to remain right here until we come back." This time, Beerus was given looks of confusion, and concern.

"Wait, but we agreed to stick together!" Lucy stated. "We don't know what'll happen if we split up!"

"It won't be long," Whis chimed in, "Lord Beerus and I simply intend to hover above the tree line and scout out the surrounding areas. I can use my staff to render everyone invisible, though only for a short period of time."

"And just how long do you intend to scout ahead?" Mystogan then asked.

"Until we find the ship or when the invisibility runs out. Whichever comes first." Beerus answered. "Though we can't rule out the possibility that the ship has been destroyed, a risk that I warned you about, if you can't remember." Beerus finished his last sentence with a hint of a smugness in his voice.

"My lord, did you honestly believe I would land the ship in a place where could be easily spotted?" Whis then asked. "I'll also have you know, that ship is coated in an alloy called Kachi Katchin, a stronger variant on the Katchin mined from Universe 7 and is possibly the most durable metal in our multiverse. Even if our enemies manage to find our vessel, chances are, they won't be able to put a single crack on the hull."

"Well, if that's the case then what the hell are we waiting for?" Beerus asked, his voice sounded calm but there was a clear hint of impatience. "Work up your damn tricks and let's get this over with." Beerus then ordered. No reply was need from Whis, as he immediately began spinning his staff while the orb began to glow as well. Then Whis abruptly stopped, pointed his staff towards the group, and a green, bubble-like aura started to surround everyone. And then, the green bubble vanished, and everyone stood around, waiting for something to happen. But nothing did happen, at least, not yet.

"Hold on a second, I though you said that you would make us invisible." Goku then asked, almost sounding disappointed at the lack of anything impressive.

"That was only the first step, Goku." Whis replied. "I've just made all your energies invisible to everyone and everything. So if you were to power up, you wouldn't have to worry about some hidden foe catching your scent."

"Really? Wait a second, doesn't this mean I can't lock on to anybodies' Ki, so what do I do if someone gets lost?" Goku then asked.

"And why would someone get lost when everyone's huddled together?" Beerus retorted. "The only way for anyone to get lost is to leave the group, hypothetically speaking of course. I doubt any of you can be as dimwitted as Goku here."

"Hey!" Goku exclaimed.

"And if you do get lost, this smoke screen of ours will only last for a short period of time. Emphasize on 'short'." Whis then stated. "Now, before we are delayed any longer, I shall begin the second part of the procedure." Whis then tapped the bottom of his staff on the ground twice, and just like before, the orb glowed green. This time, a large, green bubble-shield was formed, surrounding the whole group. Then as soon as it appeared, it too slowly disappeared.

"And we're done." Whis then said. "Now you just wait right here." Then, he and Beerus then walked out away. Just as it seemed like they would simply walk away, Beerus could be seen walking through the bubble-shield, and once he got through, Beerus vanished completely.

"Whoa, it actually worked!" Natsu exclaimed.

"He's completely invisible." Lucy said. The group then noticed Whis had in fact stopped in front of where Beerus had vanished. It looked as if Whis was thinking about something.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Whis then said, still sounding very casual about the whole situation. "I'm the only one who can find you through these shields. So don't worry about us misplacing you. Be sure to take care of our swordsman while were away." Whis said, waving like he was a parent who was about to leave their child at school, which the group found slightly unsettling considering their surroundings. But before this feeling could linger on, Whis walked through the bubble-shield and vanished as well.

* * *

Outside the bubble-shield, Beerus and Whis began to float, as Whis's staff glowed again. A small green bubble formed around the two, rendering them invisible to whatever could be lurking beyond their sight.

"Alright, Whis. Which direction did you say that ship was again?" Beerus then asked.

"The ship should be towards the east, my lord." Whis answered. He then used the orb of his staff as a compass, as a small triangular shape formed inside the staff and pointed east, which Beerus and Whis instantly shifted their attention towards that direction.

"Uh, Whis?" Beerus then asked.

"Yes, my lord?"

"You said the ship is east of us, right?" Beerus then pointed towards the east.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Whis asked, more concerned than confused.

"Then why can't I see our ship?" Beerus then asked.

"Well, perhaps at the angle we find ourselves, the ship may be hidden from our view." Whis replied. "Like I said, I made the concealment of our vessel a high priority while landing."

"Well, knowing you, you probably added a way to track the ship, so why don't we use it now?" Beerus demanded.

"My lord, I've been using that tracker this entire time, and it is still saying that it's to our east, so I'm not sure why we haven't reached the ship 40 minutes ago." Whis responded, now beginning to sound frustrated and concerned. "I'm starting to believe that something is very wrong." Whis then looked down, right where he left the group. "My lord, I believe that we should meet up with the group, before something goes horribly wrong."

The two divine beings hit the ground, nearby the position of the bubble-shield. Once in position, Whis then pointed the top of his staff at the direction where he placed the bubble-shield, and the orb glowed once more. But this time, nothing happened. Whis tried again, pointed his staff at the general direction, and the orb glowed a bright, green color. But again, nothing happened. A small drop of sweat began to slid down Beerus's cheek, as he slowly walked closer towards where the bubble-shield should be. He walked past the radius of the bubble-shield, and no-one appeared. At this point, both beings knew something was very wrong.

* * *

"They've been up there for a long time, haven't they?" Wendy asked.

"They've been up there for too long, that's for sure!" Said Gajeel, "Something's gone wrong and I don't feel like waiting for something to get us!"

"Slow down, Gajeel." Laxus then said. "I don't think we should do anything crazy. Let's give them at least a few more minutes." Gajeel then crossed his arms and groaned, growing ever more impatient. Vegeta was also waiting, but then, his expression lit up and he was immediately on edge. Something was out there.

"Hey, Kakarot." Vegeta calls out.

"What is it?" Goku asks.

"Did you not feel that?" Vegeta asked. Suddenly, Goku is put on edge as he then senses two strong Ki sources heading their way, and whatever they were, they were moving fast!

"Everyone, be on your guard!" Goku then yelled. Everyone in the group looked at him with confusion and shock. "Something's coming this way, and it's gonna be hear real soon! Be on your guard!"

"What?" Lucy exclaimed.

"How fast are they heading?" Natsu then asked.

"Where's that damn purple cat?!" Gajeel barked, before preparing his Iron Dragon Sword.

"Wait, Whis stated that his spell cloaks our energy, so we will just have to wait for them to pass by." Erza then stated. Just as she finished speaking, two cloaked figures appeared right above where the bubble-shield was positioned! Everyone stood still, trying as best as they could to remain silent, for they were unsure if their voices could be heard beyond the bubble-shield.

"Is this really the place?" The larger of the two asked. Everyone's hearts froze that moment. "Looks like a really dull place to hide something."

 _Hide? Do they mean us?!_ Sting thought.

"Well, we've been looking around for a while, and I trust the boss's judgment a slight bit more than I trust yours." The second figure said. The other growled, before raising his right arm, revealing dark green skin covered in pale patches.

"You know what, something about seeing this forest is really starting to piss me off." The figure then said. "Like how we didn't flatten it when we were last here." The a bright, red and yellow ball of light formed from his hand, and began to grow bigger and bigger.

"Everyone! Hold on to me!" Goku yelled. "I'll use Instant Transmission to get us out of here!" But before anyone could move, the figure then threw the energy sphere, shooting it towards where the group was hidden! Goku tried to place his fingers on his forehead, but he couldn't track any Ki sources, and the attack was about to hit! But then, the attack bursts into an explosion, wiping out all the surrounding trees in the forest and scorching the soil around it. But the group was still intact. The energy ball had only struck the bubble-shield, and everyone inside was protected. But then, the sound of something cracking could be heard. Goku looked up to see a small web of cracks right at the top of the glass-like barrier. Again, a cracking noise was heard, and the small web soon expanded, growing wider and wider.

"Oh no, the shield!" Sting then exclaimed. The shield was soon encompassed by larges cracks. Then, it shattered completely, bursting into small glassy particles that filled the air, before disappearing completely. The two cloaked figures simply began to laugh. Goku and Vegeta quickly took battle positions, keeping their eyes locked onto their new enemies.

"Well, look what we have here." The smaller figure said. "Good job, partner. I guess I'll have to retract my earlier statement"

"How 'bout you worry about that crap later," The larger figure replied. "I think it's time we have some more fun on this planet." In an instant, the two figures grabbed their cloaks, before tearing off the ugly pieces of cloth, revealing themselves in full.

"Wha- no, that's impossible!" Vegeta then exclaimed, completely stunned at the smaller figure, who had an uncannily similar appearance to Goku, only with pale grey skin. And at his waist, a brown, furry tail was wrapped around. "That's Saiyan armor?!"

"Hold on, you're a Namekian!" Goku yelled, pointing at the large, green figure. His head was elongated with two antenna on his forehead, and a large scar slicing through his left eye.

"Oh, and look who it is. Another Goku for me to crush!" The Namekian said, his voice gleaming with some sort of morbid anticipation.

"And I found Vegeta, Prince of nobody." The Saiyan stated. The two enemies then raised their hands into the air, aiming their palms to the sky. Dark, violet energy began to form at their hands.

"What are they doing?" Goku then asked, locking his eyes on the strange, yet sinister Ki.

"I wonder, do you think you can save everyone in your cute, little group, _**and**_ survive this, Kakarot?" The Saiyan then asked, all the while, keeping a sinister grin stretched on his face. "Well I'd like to see you try! Cursed traitor!"

6


	22. Duo VS Duo! The Decisive Super Battle!

Chapter 22 Dragon Universe

"I wonder, do you think you can save everyone in your cute, little group, _**and**_ survive this, Kakarot?" The Saiyan asked, keeping his sinister grin stretched on his face. "Well I'd like to see you try! Cursed traitor!" Before anyone could do anything, the dark violet energy rocketed from the attackers' hands towards the sky, before splitting into multiple smaller streams of light, set to rain down on the fighters!

"Ah hell!" Gajeel barked, as he, along with everyone else braced for the impact of the attack. But Goku and Vegeta didn't brace. Instead, they flew towards the impending storm or light. As the two Saiyans got closer to the streams, their bodies were suddenly surrounded by an eruption of pure energy that could only be described as golden flames! Then the two Saiyans disappeared, with only golden blurs being seen by the attackers and the group, just before the streams of violet all exploded before they could hit the ground. Enormous clouds of smoke soon engulfing both Goku and Vegeta. But as quickly as the smoke clouds appeared, they were dispersed by a massive wave of energy emitted from Goku and Vegeta themselves. Now that the two Saiyans were no longer moving, the group instantly noticed a change with the two. The Saiyans seemed to glow as their bodies were surrounded by a harsh, gold aura, but the group also noticed that the hair had also changed. The Saiyans' spiky hair had now spiked upwards, and had turned a bright gold color.

"Am I going crazy, or did their hair change from black to yellow?" Natsu blurted out.

"No, we can see it too." Lucy responded. Goku then turned his head to see the group.

"Is everyone okay?" Goku then asked. Everyone responded with a silent nod.

"Good." Vegeta then said, still keeping his eyes on his opponents. "Just stay back and let us deal with these two." Just as Vegeta finished speaking, the Namekian fired a crimson blast straight towards Vegeta. Using his quick reflexes, Vegeta swats the blast away, before charging head first at the evil Saiyan. He then threw punch aimed at the Saiyan's stomach. The punch connects, sending the Saiyan flying back. He then gives chase as Goku flies towards the Namekian, weaving left and right. The Namekian couldn't follow the movements quickly, which lead to him getting kneed in the nose by Goku. The Namekian reeled back in pain as his nose began to bleed, purple colored blood slid from both nostrils. But the Namekian wasn't going to let a broken nose stop him from killing the Saiyan brat, and Goku was far from done with this fight. Goku then attempted a backhand, but it was blocked by the Namekian's right arm. The Namekian then used this chance to fire multiple gut shots at Goku, all of which landed. Goku backed away, grasping his stomach in pain. But he didn't have much time to dawdle, as the Namekian threw a punch aimed for Goku's face. Goku manages to dodge in time, only for him to be hit with a hook towards his left cheek. Goku retaliated with an uppercut to the chin. Once it hit, the Namekian was sent flying further upwards towards the sky. Goku then used his incredible speed to give chase.

* * *

Back with Vegeta, he was currently blocking a flurry of punches and kicks from the evil Saiyan. At first, Vegeta was effortlessly swatting away the attacks. But with each attack blocked, Vegeta could feel his arms becoming sore. The evil Saiyan's attacks were coming in faster and stronger. The Saiyan goes for a cross punch, but instead of blocking, Vegeta dodges to his left, and then grabs the evil Saiyan's right hand. The Saiyan is both surprised and irritated, using his left hand, he then goes for several body shots in an attempt to free himself. But Vegeta then head-butts the Saiyan! The Saiyan is dazed, only for a short moment, but it was long enough for Vegeta to then toss the Saiyan over his shoulder down to the ground below. The Saiyan couldn't use his flight in time to stop his fall. The impact kicked up an explosion of scorched earth, and the Saiyan lay at the center of a small crater. But before he could stand, he heard the sound of something charging. He didn't even have time to look up before his body was showered with a barrage of energy blasts from Vegeta. The blasts left behind a massive cloud of smoke, covering the Saiyan.

"I'm not finished yet!" Vegeta boasted, he then stopped his barrage before aiming his right palm towards the smoke cloud. "Big Bang..." A blue ball of energy formed in front of his palm, before growing larger than Vegeta's upper torso. "ATTACK!" The energy ball then shot down from his palm, with immense speed! The attack cut through the smoke, before making impact and creating a massive explosion! Vegeta then lowered his arm, "Come on." Vegeta then said, "I know you're still alive down there. Get back up, I'm done kicking a man while he's down." Suddenly, the smoke clouds then vanished, blown away by the a sudden release of Ki. As Vegeta expected, the Saiyan was still alive, and he was still ready for more.

"I have to say, out of all the versions of you that I've killed, you're the only one that's given me an actual fight." The Saiyan stated. "But I've got to ask, since when did Vegeta, Prince of the mighty Saiyan race, care so much about his enemy? You should be careful, sympathy on the battlefield will only serve to get you killed-" Before the Saiyan could finish his words, Vegeta then dashed towards the Saiyan, before punching the Saiyan in his gut! The punch was so strong, it sent the Saiyan flying backwards. Vegeta then zips behind the Saiyan before throwing a powerful haymaker, halting the Saiyan's momentum and sending him face-first towards the ground.

"You give yourself far too much credit." Vegeta then said, crossing his arms. "I was being generous, not soft." But to Vegeta's surprise, the Saiyan simply began to laugh. The laughter began to irritate the Saiyan Prince. "What the hell's so funny?" Vegeta demanded. The Saiyan got back up, facing away from Vegeta.

"It's your statement." The Saiyan responded. "I couldn't help but find it ironic." Vegeta's expression grew more serious.

"What the hell do you mean?" Vegeta then asked. "What part did you find ironic?" The Saiyan turned around, the two Saiyans were locked eye-to-eye.

"The part about giving yourself too much credit." The Saiyan answered. "I could say the same about you."

* * *

Goku had fired an assault of punches and kicks, all of which found their way onto the Namekian. Goku then stopped, before using both his fists to hammer the Namekian down to the scorched ground. The Namekian managed to stop himself from hitting the floor, and when he did, he immediately fired a large beam attack at Goku. Goku crossed his arms, and the attack hit, creating an explosion that engulfed Goku. The Namekian then straightened himself before placing his feet firmly onto the dirt. The smoke in the air began to disappear. Once all the smoke was gone, Goku was still alive, and he was even unfazed. The Namekian then smiled with amusement.

"You're tougher than you look," The Namekian then stated. "I haven't fought a version of you that survived for this long, let alone that attack."

"I don't know what you mean about another me, but you're no slouch either." Goku responded. "Even after I went Super Saiyan, you're still able to stand, and to top it all off, you're hiding something." The Namekian's smile quickly vanished.

"Caught me red-handed, didn't you." The Namekian then said, "But what makes you think I'm gonna waste it on you?"

"Oh really?' Goku asked. "Well then, if you're really gonna think like that, then maybe it's about time I got serious!"

3


	23. A Fierce Uphill Struggle!

Chapter 23 Dragon Universe

"You're tougher than you look," The Namekian then stated. "I haven't fought a version of you that survived for this long, let alone that attack."

"I don't know what you mean about another me, but you're no slouch either." Goku responded. "Even after I went Super Saiyan, you're still able to stand, and to top it all off, you're hiding something." The Namekian's smile quickly vanished.

"Caught me red-handed, didn't you." The Namekian then said, "But what makes you think I'm gonna waste it on you?"

"Oh really?' Goku asked. "Well then, if you're really gonna think like that, then maybe it's about time I got serious!" Without a word, Goku then let out another yell, as power erupted from his body. Goku then flies fists first, straight towards the Namekian. Then, just the moment before Goku strikes, he unleashes even more energy. His golden hair became more spiked, and his golden aura now crackled with small electric bolts. The Namekian didn't even notice or realize there was a change, until Goku rammed his fists into the Namekian's chest, plowing him through the scorched dirt! Goku let out a mighty yell, as he continued to force the Namekian further down the earth. The Namekian then grabbed Goku's head, using his strength to lift Goku up, before kneeing him in the gut, forcing out spit from Goku. Then, the Namekian grabbed Goku by the back of his shirt, throwing him far into the air. The Namekian quickly flew towards the airborne Saiyan, before landing a strong uppercut at Goku's stomach. This time, causing Goku to spit out blood.

* * *

Vegeta was sent careening backwards from a large cloud of smoke, only being able to stop himself by using his hands and feet to grind to a halt. Once he stopped, he quickly realized that he was back where the group stood.

"Vegeta!" Natsu yelled, before running towards the Saiyan prince. Vegeta attempted to get back up, but suddenly felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder. Once he examined his arm, Vegeta noticed that the shoulder had in fact dislocated, which he immediately fixed by popping the shoulder back in. "You alright?" Natsu then asked.

"Dammit, what's happening?" Vegeta said. "Moments ago, he could barely land a punch. And now, this bastard's able to trade blow for blow." Vegeta stood back up, and entered a battle stance. Then out from the smoke, the Saiyan slowly walked forward with a smug look on his face.

"Looks like you might need some help." Natsu then said, entering a battle stance of his own.

"What? No, you stay back." Vegeta then ordered.

"Huh?" Natsu exclaimed. But before he could ask why, Vegeta immediately unleashed a blast at the Saiyan, at a velocity that surprised him. The following explosion pushed him back slightly, but before he could find his bearings, the Saiyan's face was met with Vegeta's fist. Now Vegeta's aura crackled with electricity, as he then began to pummel the Saiyan with a barrage of punches and kicks like rounds from a machine gun. The barrage ended when the Saiyan managed to grab both of Vegeta's hands before proceeding to use his legs to kick at Vegeta's chest. Still grabbing onto the prince's hands, the Saiyan fired a barrage of his own as he kicked Vegeta's chest and face with zero mercy. But then, the Saiyan felt a blast of fire hit his back.

"What the..!?" The Saiyan barked, when he turned his head, he saw Natsu with his hands before his mouth. "Why you…" The Saiyan didn't finish as Vegeta then used the opening to toss him away. Natsu then dashed to Vegeta's side, with a proud smile on his face. When the Saiyan got back to his feet, he wipes away a bit of dust off his armor. He then glared at Natsu, gritting his teeth as he tightly clenched his fists.

"Heh, I was wondering when the others were gonna get involved." The Saiyan then said, right away, the look on his face shifted from anger to what seemed like excitement. "You know, I had hoped to get the hard part over with so I can have some fun with the rest." The Saiyan stated. "But I've changed my mind now. Instead, I'll just crush the weaklings along with you Vegeta." The Saiyan growled. Then, with zero hesitation, the Saiyan leaped forward towards Natsu, reaching out to grab the Mage's face! Vegeta quickly intercepted the attack before a swing of his fist knocked the Saiyan's head sideways. With the Saiyan wide open, Natsu then rushes towards the Saiyan, with his hands crossed together and set ablaze with long streams of fire. He then unlocked his arms, and like a dragon's wings, the flames expanded in a wave, sending the Saiyan flying!

"Gray! That's your cue!" Natsu then yelled. Instantly, the raven-haired man jumped behind the Saiyan, placing his fist over his palm, summoning a storm of white-blue ice lances! Dazed and unable to block or dodge, the ice lances hit their mark, pushing him towards the ground. Now given an opening, Vegeta shifted his attention towards the rest of the guild.

"Sting! Rogue! Go and find Kakarot!" Vegeta ordered. "Once you finish, try and head back to the ship!" Sting was surprised by the sudden order.

"Huh? Kakarot?" Sting then asked. He then thought back to when they were going to train, then the realization came fast. "You mean Goku?"

"Yes, go find that Kakarot and get that clown out of trouble any way you can!" Vegeta yelled, all the while blocking a hard swing from the Saiyan. "Try to sense his Ki!" Vegeta then stated, "Focus your mind and lock on to his energy signature! You can't miss it!"

"Right." Rogue responded. He then quickly turned to face the rest of the group. "Everyone, head towards those mountains!" Rogue then pointed towards a small, nearby mountain range. "We'll use the altitude as a vantage point! From there, we'll locate Goku and possibly the ship." The rest of the group simply nodded in response before making their way towards the mountains. Rogue then looked to see Sting, locked in a state of shock. "Sting! That means you too!" Sting then shook himself from his trance, before shifting his focus to his fellow Dragon Slayer.

"R-right." Sting uttered. The two then ran for the group, but not before Sting looked back to see the fight that was now right behind him. But for a split second, his eyes told him that they had caught a glimpse of something. Time seemingly began to slow down for the young Dragon Slayer, nearly slowing down to a slow halt. And it gave him more than enough time to see the Saiyan's eyes locked onto his own, with a blood-shilling smirk that nearly froze Sting in his tracks.

"Leaving so soon?" The Saiyan then said. "How rude, I haven't even shown you the best part!" He then dug his hand into the dirt, and before Sting could do anything, the Saiyan literally throws up a massive wave of dirt, a wave that can bury the whole guild alive!

3


	24. The Planet Breaking Battle Concludes!

Chapter 24 Dragon Universe

The wave of earth and dirt rose over the guild, like a giant's hand trying to grab and crush the mages. Rogue dashed in front of everyone else, standing between them and the earth wave. He then tightened his muscles and lowered his stance.

"Shadow Dragon Roar!" Rogue yelled, before a massive torrent of dark shadows shot out from his mouth, straight towards the earth wave. The attack stuck the wave, dispersing massive amounts of earth away from the guild. But with the wave no longer in front of him, Rogue failed to catch the Saiyan flying towards him, before he felt the pain of his stomach caving in on itself. But the impact left more than a painful stomach ache, as a harsh cracking sound could be heard as he fell to the ground.

"Rogue!" Sting cried out, before rushing over to the downed Dragon Slayer. The Saiyan attempts to intercept, but he then feels a sharp pain at his sides. When he looked down, he sees Vegeta right next to him. His fist had punctured though the Saiyan's armor, and his skin. Enraged by the pain, the Saiyan then fired a blast right in front of Vegeta's face. The blast managed to push Vegeta away, but now the Saiyan found himself in a pinch. As he tightly clutched the injury, he could feel blood seep through his fingers.

"Damn!" The Saiyan uttered. "You're pretty good, Vegeta." The Saiyan said. He then let out a soft laugh. "But you're getting a-bit too cocky."

* * *

Goku had just deflected a barrage of small, red energy shots, before flying towards the Namekian, wrapping his arms around his enemy's waist. But before he could do anything, the Namekian immediately spun his whole body around, literally flinging Goku away like flinging a playing card. Goku then slammed into the ground, with a large crater surrounding him. The fighter tried to get back up, but his fatigued muscles shook under the weight of his own body. The furthest he could muster was sitting upright, and even then, Goku struggled to keep his body from going back down. Every breath he took felt rough, and almost seemed to scratch at his throat.

"Dammit, this guy's not givin' me an inch." Goku then said. "Maybe if I had transformed again earlier, I could've kept some energy to spare." The Namekian slowly lowered himself from the sky, letting out a light chuckle as he descended. Goku again tried to get on his feet, only to stumble forward towards his opponent. Then, Goku's golden hair lost its brilliant glow, as it softened back to a solid black. Goku placed his hands on his knees in order to support himself, as sweat poured from his body.

"Hmm. Looks like you're at your limit." The Namekian stated, gleaming with confidence. Goku had nothing to say, as he continued to pant heavily. Then, Goku quickly placed two fingers on his forehead, focusing his senses, searching for Vegeta's energy. But unfortunately for him, the Namekian was fast, throwing a hard right punch to Goku's jaw. The blow nearly ripped off his head, shooting the fighter like a massive bullet towards a nearby mountain range. But the mountains themselves weren't strong enough, as Goku crashed through several of them before finally stopping on a cliff-side. The force of which still created a large crater, a crater that crumbled the whole cliff on top of Goku. Not content with stopping, the Namekian swung his arm, creating a powerful wave, sweeping the frozen debris away. Goku had managed to avoid being swept away with the debris, but the effort left him with little strength in him.

 _Alright, I gotta be quick about this!_ Goku internal said. _Come on, Vegeta! Where are you?_

But before he could find out, he felt an immense pain at the back of his head. The Namekian had landed a double ax handle right, with a force so hard it made Goku bounce off the ground and nearly knocked him out cold. Any harder, and the back of his skull might've caved in. Goku grabs his head, screaming his lungs out in pain.

"Still kicking?" The Namekian then asked. He then walked over and grabbed Goku by his shirt. "If you're trying to use your teleportation trick to be with your pals, forget it. I'll break your fingers if you do." The Namekian had expected Goku to lose his consciousness by now, but instead, Goku simply let out a light chuckle. A chuckle that took very little time to get on the Namekian's nerves.

"You've been beaten, damn near close to being dead." The Namekian barked. "What part of any of that do you find funny?"

"I just remembered that we're not the only ones fighting on this planet." Goku answered.

"So what?" The Namekian asked. "You think your pal's are gonna, somehow, magically warp over here?"

"No, although that would be nice." Goku stated.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm pretty sure you know this already, but my Instant Transmission only works long distances if I can find a person's energy." Goku then said, his voice growing very groggy.

"What are you getting at?" The Namekian asked, but with a very small hint of concern hidden in his voice. Goku smiled.

"Here's the thing, when I was searching before, I had managed to find not only Vegeta, but also you're buddy. But right now, I can only sense Vegeta right now, wonder why." The Namekian was confused at Goku's words.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The Namekian barked.

"I noticed that both you and your partner didn't have any scouters, I'm gonna guess that means you can sense other peoples' energy on your own." Goku then stated. "Why don't you search for your partner's energy and prove me right." The Namekian growled, before shifting his gaze to the distance. At first, he didn't feel any different from before, but then he began concentrating. The Namekian's eyes widened, as the one energy he was familiar with began to fade.

"What the hell's going on over there?" The Namekian then barked. Suddenly, Goku used the last of his strength to swat away the Namekian's hand, the force of which injured Goku's arm. He then used his remaining hand to swiftly teleport away using Instant Transmission. "Dammit!" The Namekian barked, grasping the area where Goku had struck his arm. "I'll have to worry about that brat later." He then turned his attention to where he last felt his partner's energy. "You better be alive by the time I get there, Turles, or else, I'll be seeing you soon in hell." The Namekian then took to the skies, before shooting like a rocket, cutting through the sky.

* * *

Vegeta and Sting stand still, waiting to see if their enemy would do something other than stand idly while bleeding. This made Goku's sudden appearance a bit more shocking than it should have, catching everyone, including the evil Saiyan, for a moment. But his entrance wasn't a flashy one, as Goku immediately drops to the ground, unconscious.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta blurted. The Saiyan then laughed.

"Well, would you look at that," The Saiyan then said, smiling, "Seems like your best fighter is out of the game." Vegeta growled at this response.

"What the hell did you just say?" Vegeta barked. But before he could follow up, the Namekian had just arrived, dropping from the air, crushing the ground beneath him as he landed.

"You look pretty beaten there, Turles." The Namekian then said. "What happened, d'ya get cocky again?"

"You're in no position to criticize my confidence, Slug." Turles retorted. "Besides, it was just a lucky shot. I'll be fine." Vegeta let out a huff.

"You should watch what comes out of that mouth of yours, _**Turles**_." Vegeta threatened, "Cause now I'll take on both of you!"

"Hehehe. Always the confident one Vegeta." Turles then said. "But I'm afraid our time here is done. Maybe we'll do that next time."

"That is if you all manage to survive this!" Slug then yelled, before slamming his hand on the ground, cracking the earth before creating a massive explosion! The explosion knocked the whole group back, as massive smoke clouds replaced the burning waves. Everyone was dazed by the explosion that had almost killed them. Natsu was the first one to stand back up again. He then swung his arm to clear away the smoke. But there was no sign of the two attackers.

"What the hell? Where'd they go?" Natsu yelled. He then rushed forward, hoping to find any sign of their attackers. But instead of finding anything, the group heard the sound of a low rumble, as the ground began to shake.

"An earthquake?" Lucy then asked. She struggled to keep her balance as the tremors grew more intense as the seconds went by.

"No." Vegeta then stated. "This isn't just an earthquake." Just as he finished speaking, the ground below him cracked open, revealing a red, boiling liquid underneath.

"Look out!" Sting yelled. Natsu then jumped away, narrowly avoiding a boiling hot magma bath.

"Lava?" Natsu blurted out. "We're not near a volcano!"

"What is going on?" Erza asked. "An earthquake and an eruption of some kind?"

"No. It's the whole planet." Vegeta answered.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'the whole planet'?" Gajeel then asked.

"This entire planet will be wiped off the face of this universe!" Vegeta yelled.

"Wait, what?" Juvia exclaimed.

"The whole planet?!" Natsu blurted out.

"We need to find the ship!" Vegeta then stated, _And just how in the hell are we supposed to do that?_ Vegeta internally yelled. _Even though I can survive the explosion, I still can't breathe in empty space! And even if I could, that still means the rest of the group will die._ Vegeta then glanced at Goku, who was not going to reawaken anytime soon. _If Kakarot was conscious, he might have been able to use his Instant Transmission technique. Dammit!_ Vegeta then clenched his fists in frustration. And for the first time in a while, he felt himself panicking. _What the hell do I do?_

* * *

Unbeknownst to Vegeta, or the rest of the group, in the air above them, the sky began to crack. Then the sky bursts open, sending cosmic shards towards the ground below, as Beerus shoots out at incredible speeds through the hole. As Beerus hits the ground, time seems to slow down to a near halt, as he then eyes the group. He quickly spots the unconscious Goku, which forces a small groan from the Destroyer's mouth.

"Whis." Beerus then said.

"Way ahead of you, my lord." Whis replied, his voice still without a hint of anxiety. With a tap of his staff, a soft green glow emitted from the bodies of the mages, the swordsman, and the Saiyans. Wasting no time, Whis then used his speed to transport everyone to the ship's location. Using his fingers to cut open a hole on the side of the hull, before maneuvering the whole group inside. Beerus and Whis then entered their ship, with Whis closing the opening with his fingers. Then with a tap of his staff, the vessel blasted itself upwards at massive speeds, entering the cold void of space.

At first, it was hard to tell if anything happened to the planet, the only thing that could even be noticed were rays of light. Here, time seemed to return to normal for Beerus and Whis, as Beerus then shifted his attention towards the rest of the group. They had landed softly onto the floor, and their faces carried bewilderment not to dissimilar to that of waking up at an unknown place. Their eyes wondered around, trying to figure out how they managed to escape. Vegeta's eyes were the first to catch the sight of Beerus, as he stared back with a glare that screamed annoyance.

"Lord Beerus?" Vegeta then asked. "Wha- how did you-?"

The shockwaves suddenly smash into the ship. The force of the waves caused the vessel to shake with great intensity. Everyone besides Beerus and Whis fell to the floor, as the ship made a distressing screeching sound.

"Whis!" Beerus barked.

"Give me a moment." Whis responded, still retaining the smooth calmness in his voice, but with a hint of urgency hidden within. He then firmly planted his staff on the floor below. The orb on the staff began to glow green once more. Slowly, the shaking began to lose its intensity. Eventually, the turbulent quakes stopped entirely. Whis then lifted his staff from the floor and pointed it at the group. A green glow began emanating from the bodies of the mages, even those that weren't too injured. The glowing then seemed to shatter away from the physical bodies of the group. Rogue found himself standing again, somewhat unnerved from the lack of any fatigue or recovery pains. Goku shot back onto his feet after being healed, suddenly full of energy to spend.

"Woah, I'm awake again." Goku then stated. He then looked at his surroundings, though he was confused as to why he was staring at the metal interior of a spaceship rather than the scorched forest turned wasteland. "What the- How did I-?" Goku began asking.

"You're back inside the ship, Goku." Beerus stated, catching the Saiyan's attention. "Couldn't you tell?"

"Lord Beerus? You'd you come from" Goku then asked.

"And more urgently, where were you two?" Vegeta asked, trying his best to hide his frustration.

"Yeah, Vegeta's right. You two just kinda vanished for a while." Goku added, all the while pointing at the two.

"Well to answer that question, Lord Beerus and I had suddenly found ourselves in an alternate dimension of sorts." Whis then responded.

"Wait, another dimension?" Goku asked. "How come it took you guys forever to show back up? I mean, your staff can basically do anything, right Whis?"

"Hey, the alternate dimension was basically an exact mirror of this current dimension." Beerus angrily retorted, nearly causing Goku to fall back down with how close he was. "And what do you mean by 'forever'? Don't tell me that you're so impatient that one minute was too long a wait!"

"Pardon the intrusion my Lord, but should you really be the one to say that?" Whis playfully asked.

"I have an excuse!" Beerus barked. "I'm a Destroyer God; I have an incredibly lengthy life-span, plus, I have very long naps!"

"Wait, only one minute?" Vegeta then asked.

"Yes, one minute." Beerus responded.

"I call bull on that!" Gajeel then yelled. The four turned to see the mage heading towards them, with his face carrying the look of anger. "The two of them were battling for fifteen minutes. Not one!" Beerus looked back at Gajeel's angry eyes with confusion.

"Hold on, what do you mean by fifteen minutes?" Beerus asked.

"It either means that you can't keep track of time, or you're hiding something." Gajeel then stated. Now, Beerus was growing irritated.

"Before we continue this conversation, I would like for you to choose your next words very carefully." Beerus then said. "What reason does a Destroyer like me have to lie or hide something from you or your group of magicians?" Immediately, Goku jumped in between the two.

"Hold on Lord Beerus, he's telling the truth! Vegeta and I were fighting way more than a minute!" Goku yelled.

"Are you implying that I, Lord Beerus, am a liar?" Beerus asked, glaring into Goku's wide eyes.

"No, no no no, not at all, Lord Beerus!" Goku replied. "But you've gotta admit, something weird is going on!" Beerus shifted his attention towards Whis.

"Whis, are you making sense of what they're talking about?" Beerus asked.

"Well, neither of you are lying, that's for sure." Whis responded.

"Then how is it possible for us to experience two different lengths of time?" Beerus barked, growing more and more irritated by the second. Whis then placed a finger on his chin, as he began to ponder.

"Well, it could be possible that time in other dimensions could work a little differently from how we know time to flow." Whis stated. "If us being displaced into another dimension is Demigra's doing, which judging from his past transgressions, it most likely is, then he would have made sure that the two of us were placed in a dimension that operates with rules different to our own."

"Wait, if Demigra's responsible for this, then why would he let us escape?" Beerus then asked.

"There are two possibilities as to why, neither of which are pleasant for us." Whis responded. "One is that Demigra is merely toying with us, which would not only hint that he's far more skilled than we gave him credit for, but also that he is supremely arrogant, which we could use to our advantage, or he has yet to fully master the technique of dimensional displacement."

"Wait, if Demigra's strong enough to do that, then why did you tell us about this, Lord Beerus?" Goku then asked. The question caught the Destroyer God off guard, but he still kept his demeanor the same.

"Well, it's not like the two of us knew about that dimensional displacement would have been a factor in this endeavor. Next time, we'll just have to be more prepared." Beerus stated.

"Yeah, and how exactly are we going to 'be prepared' if you won't even give us the basic details of what we're gonna have to deal with?" Gajeel then asked. This time, Beerus began to trip over his own words.

"Well, it was on a strict need-to-know basis." Beerus responded, "And now you know. Some information is still information."

"I really don't think you should have used that as your argument, Lord Beerus." Whis then remarked. "Especially since you've placed more effort in dodging the question than actually answering it." Beerus eyes fired a mean glare at the attendant.

"Whis, you're not helping in the slightest." Beerus barked.

"With all due respect, my Lord, you're the one who's raising the tension around here. Now let me do my job and handle the situation." Whis shot back. Beerus said nothing, only backing away to lean on the wall behind him, straightening his back as he did.

Whis then turned his attention towards Gajeel. "You and your compatriots _**will**_ be briefed on our enemy. But for now, I believe it's time for all of you to head back to your quarters." The tone of Whis's voice was noticeably more stern and assertive, like that of a parent scolding their child. "Unfortunately, Lord Beerus and I have some business to attend to." Whis stated, as he moved his staff to draw attention towards the swordsman, who Whis had kept in a suspended state of animation. "So that means you'll have to find the living quarters on your own."

"Wait, why can't you just take us there right now?" Natsu then asked. "It shouldn't take that long to find it with your help."

"Normally I would agree, but I'm afraid that this current matter requires my immediate attention." Whis then gestured for Beerus to follow him. Using his staff, Whis picks up the swordsman and he creates an opening on the wall, leading towards another room.

"Wait; hold on a second-" Gajeel yelled. But his words were quickly halted, as Whis immediately spun around, glaring back into the Dragon Slayer's eyes.

"Or perhaps you can all stay here," Whis stated. "You can use the floor to rest if it pleases you." The mages were frozen. Whis's voice was clearly fueled by irritation he was feeling. Whis quickly noticed that the mages were not responding, so he immediately composed himself and began speaking with his usual, serene voice.

"I am terribly sorry for that outburst just now." Whis then said. "But Lord Beerus and I really must deal with the matter of the swordsman." He again points his staff towards said swordsman, before drawing attention back to himself. "Now if you wish to stay here in this general vicinity," Whis then gestures towards the open area in front of him, "Then I shall provide some basic luxuries for the wait." Whis then looked back at the mages expecting a reply; he then noticed that most of the mages were still somewhat tense. But then, the youthful, blue-haired girl stepped forward. "Umm, I think we'll just stay here for now, Mister Whis."

"Do you speak for everyone in this room?" Whis then asked. The young girl turned her head, glancing at her guild mates, as if signaling for anyone to agree. At first, no one stepped forward, both from their muscles feeling too rigid and the thought that whatever they say next could somehow provoke another extreme response from either the pale, blue man or the purple cat. But then, Erza walked forward. She had decided to loosen herself up and relax her muscles. As she did, she immediately realized how sore her body was. She then silently inhaled a deep breath, before letting the air out in a silent, subtle sigh as she approached the young girl.

"Yes, I believe Wendy speaks for all of us." Erza then stated, while placing a hand on Wendy's shoulder. Erza then glanced back at her guild mates. "Isn't that correct?" She then asked. While her voice was more on the calm side, her eyes screamed for her guild mates to just say yes, lest they suffer a worse situation than the last.

"Yeah, I'll stay here." Natsu then yelled, before dashing towards his two guild mates. "We can't really find the room so if you're really planning on having some chairs for us to sit in, we'll be fine."

"Isn't that right, guys?" Natsu then asks, quickly turning his head around, facing the rest of the mages with a sort of half-hearted smile. The other mages glance at each other for a moment before glancing back at the three mages in front of them.

"Yeah, I guess we'll be fine if we stay here." Gray then says, his voice sounding more akin to that of uncertain mumbling.

"And, wherever my darling Gray stays, I will be there with him." Juvia then firmly states, as she entangles herself with Gray's right arm. The other mages and the Saiyans didn't feel the need to say anything, they simply stepped forward, indicating that they are all in agreement. Gajeel was the only one who didn't step forward, and he remained silent, only letting out a single, irritated sigh as he then leaned against the wall near the hallway.

"Alright, now that we know what we want, I would recommend huddling closer together." Whis then said. "I don't want any accidents to happen while I work." The mages were confused and somewhat concerned about what Whis meant by "accidents", but they listened to the angel's words and huddled closer together, though not too close as to squeeze each other to death. Whis then wasted no time, waving his staff around the room. Immediately, the whole room glowed with the same bright, green light. The green glow then intensified in brightness, to the point where the group had to shield their eyes, until the glow became softer and dimmer. As the glow began to fade, the group reopened their eyes to see the room now filled with some very metallic pieces of furniture. It did not look comfortable to sit on.

"Seriously?" Gajeel then blurted out. "We almost went blind from your fricken' light show and you couldn't even bother to give us cushions?" Gajeel exclaimed as he pointed towards the metal bench that had manifested right next to where he was standing.

"Well, you may have to excuse some of the shoddy craftsmanship. I am in a bit of a rush." Whis replied, sounding slightly sheepish.

"Wait, are you saying you can't even give us pillows?" Goku then asked, with clear disappointment stuck in his voice. Beerus then moved away from the wall, heading straight for the Saiyan.

"Yes, Goku." Beerus then stated, startling Goku enough to make him hop back a little. "That's exactly what Whis is saying. Do you have any more questions?" Beerus then asked. Goku noticed that Beerus's voice sounded calm and collected, but Goku could hear faint signs of impatience and irritation forcefully being held behind Beerus's tongue. This in of itself gave the Saiyan enough reason to not press the matter, as he raised his hands in a defensive gesture, frantically shaking his head while slowly backing away.

"Excellent." Beerus said. He had finally dropped his irritated grimace, replacing it with a subtle, satisfied smirk. He then turned to enter the opening behind him, but not before beckoning to Whis. Whis followed his lord's command, as he then levitated the still unconscious swordsman. Once Beerus and the swordsman passed the opening, Whis followed them inside, before turning back to face the group, giving them a little goodbye wave. He then closed the opening with his fingers as if there was some sort zipper on the metal wall, leaving the group alone in the room. No one really knew what they wanted to do, so they just stared back at the cold, blue wall, hoping that whatever business was going on behind it would end quickly.

10


	25. An Interesting Fact is Revealed

Chapter 25 Dragon Universe

The room that the two divine beings currently resided in was about the size of a small bedroom, though the cold interior design and the general flat and dull feeling the room emitted reminded Whis to that of a hospital dorm, or an interrogation chamber. A thought that Whis found both fitting and humorous. He finally laid the swordsman, still encased in his signature green energy bubble, down onto the floor. Whis then shifted his attention away from the swordsman to glance at Beerus, waiting for an order, or his approval. The Destroyer god said nothing, and made no obvious gestures, but his narrow, golden eyes gave Whis everything he needed to know, as he then pointed his staff at the green bubble. The bubble at first seemed to flicker away from existence, like a dying light bulb, before vanishing completely, leaving the swordsman exposed to the cold air of the vessel. Whis then knelt down, aiming his staff towards the unconscious man again, as the bulb emitted a pulsing flash of light.

"Anything unusual, Whis?" Beerus then asked. Whis then stood back up, as his staff went silent.

"No sign of mystical activity present, my Lord." Whis answered.

"Good, now let's wake him up." Beerus then ordered. Whis then taps the bottom tip of his staff on the floor twice, making a reverberated knocking sound as thin rings of light pulsed around the angel almost as if they were ripples in water. The light ripples travelled along the floor, growing in size, before reaching the swordsman. The light ripples then jolt, violently shifting their course to head towards the swordsman, as if they were desperately trying to latch on to him. The ripples are then absorbed into the swordsman's body, and the instant that happened, the swordsman shot back up, breathing heavily after being woken from his rather long state of inactiveness.

"Hello there, good sir." Whis greeted, forming a smile on his lips, not noticing, or perhaps ignoring the swordsman frantically surveying his surroundings, with his extremely jumbled mind trying to piece together where he was.

"Wait, where am I!?" The swordsman yelled. Clear hints of fear and confusion could be heard from his voice. The swordsman then finally notices both Beerus and Whis, to which he then jumps back, surprised by both the form of the two beings, and their seemingly sudden appearance. His face immediately loses its befuddled expression, replaced with a subtle scowl.

"Who are you?" The swordsman firmly demanded. The tone of his question didn't sit well with the Destroyer God, but the angel was unfazed, keeping his demeanor simple and unintimidating.

"Please forgive the abrupt awakening. I am the life-form known as Whis." Whis then greeted. "And right behind me is Lord Beerus, God of Destruction. We are both residents of the Seventh Universe and we have some questions we're trying to answer. We're hoping that you can help point us in the right direction." The swordsman's posture loosened a bit, his face losing the scowl. Instead, replacing it with a face of bewilderment. He then immediately notices that his weapon was no longer with him, before frantically searching the room for it. Whis then raises his hand, before summoning a green, ovoid bubble with the katana and saya contained inside.

"There's no need to panic, your weapon is right here." Whis then said, grabbing the swordsman's attention. Whis could clearly see the relief the swordsman was feeling at the moment. "Apologizes for confiscating it, we had no idea if you were friendly or not." Whis then noticed that the swordsman wasn't strictly looking at him. He was actually staring at the levitating orb, with his wide eyes staring blankly, and his mouth slightly open. It was then that Whis remembered that he was about to converse with someone from another world entirely, which was always bound to cause some baffled looks. Beerus noticed the expression as well, letting out a not-so-subtle groan while trying to form a more comfortable sitting position.

"Sir?" Whis then asked, the swordsman quickly shifted his gaze away towards the angel. "I am very much aware you are unfamiliar with many things around here. But we'll have to skip some of the basics." Whis then floats the katana down; removing the ovoid bubble as he gently places the weapon besides him. "But I don't want to just call you the 'Swordsman' the whole time. So what do you call yourself?" Whis then asked. The swordsman hesitated for a moment, as if he was contemplating keeping his name a secret. But this thought process must have been quick as a swift answer left the swordsman's lips.

"Kenshin. Himura Kenshin."

"Well then, Kenshin, may I ask you some questions?" Whis then asked. His voice was calm and inviting, but he knew that he would have to be careful with his words, or else he would have to knock Kenshin unconscious again. And then he will be back at square one. Kenshin stared back at the angel, still not fully comfortable with the strange, pale being, but his gut told him not to do anything rash or extreme. Not to mention, this Whis character, while a bit forward if not pushy, was being polite, which made Kenshin feel less like a prisoner and more like a doctor's patient.

"Of course," Kenshin responded, "I'll try to answer to the best of my ability."

"Thank you, Kenshin." Whis then said, "Oh, and don't feel down if you can't give an answer." Whis then cleared his throat, as he prepared the questions in his mind. "Kenshin, do you recall what happened to you before you were rendered unconscious?" Whis asked. Kenshin kept quiet for a moment, rummaging through his memories.

"I'm afraid my memories are not as clear as I would like," Kenshin then stated, "But I do recall that there were two strange men who attacked first."

"Two assailants?" Whis repeated. He then turned to face Beerus, who expression had now dropped the impatient grimace in favor of a look of curiosity.

"Could be the people that attacked Goku and Vegeta." Beerus then stated.

"Could be? I'd say most likely." Whis responded. The two then returned their attention back at the swordsman. "Is there anything else you'd like to add?" Whis then asked.

"At first the two men were the only attackers, their hands could release dark fire that destroyed all that touched it." Kenshin then paused for a moment, taking in a deep breath. "I'm sorry; it's still rather difficult to believe that these past events happened."

"Its fine, Kenshin. What you and your world experienced is far from normal, even by our standards. The fact that you're actually managing pretty well tells me a lot about your inner strength, Mr. Kenshin." Whis said. "Are you ready to continue?" Kenshin took another deep breath.

"Yes." Kenshin then replied. "While these men destroyed the town, I tried to defend my friends, but the two men were not the only one's attacking, as another had suddenly appeared in front of me. And before I could do anything, I felt my chest being punctured by this pale man's fingers, from which, I felt something terrible flow into my body."

"A pale man?" Beerus then asked. Kenshin simply nodded his head, clutching his chest tightly. Beerus then shifted his attention to his attendant, who had a grave look on his face. "Whis, you think it might be Demigra?"

"A pale man with mysterious, mystical abilities and malicious intent? Unless we're dealing with a third party, it can only be Demigra." Whis responded. Beerus then leaned his back on the wall again. His breathing was noticeably louder than before.

"That must be how our swordsman went crazy." Beerus said, letting out a small, frustrated hiss. "Dimensional distortions and dark enhancements. Demigra, you're becoming a hard bastard to figure out."

"Hold on, my Lord. I have one more question for Kenshin." Whis then stated. He then eyed the swordsman one last time. "Kenshin, did you hear anything about the pale man's plans or ambitions?" Kenshin only shook his head.

"None of the attackers mentioned any grand scheme." Kenshin stated. Beerus and Whis had nothing else to add, besides a disappointed scowl.

"However," Kenshin then started. "I do remember one thing."

"You do?" Beerus asked, trying very hard not to set his expectations too high. "Then tell us what it is!"

"Before I engaged the attackers, the two of them held a massive group of survivors captive. I tried to draw the attackers' attention so the prisoners could escape. But I don't think I was much help." Kenshin said. "The attackers easily pushed me back with nothing a wave of their hand. That was just before the pale man attacked me." Beerus then leaned forward, with a curious look plastered on his face.

"So Demigra's capturing prisoners and taking them somewhere." Beerus said. "Sounds like he's herding them like cattle."

"That is a possible theory, but that still leaves us with the question of why." Whis then stated.

"I know, but it's definitely a start to tracking this guy down." Beerus replied, as he jumped to his feet. "Whis, set a course for another world. Whether it be in another universe or in this universe doesn't matter," Beerus ordered. "And while you're at it, please be sure to send Kenshin to his quarters."

4


End file.
